Faces from the Past
by Elzangel
Summary: Set after Phil's left and focuses on Callum Stone's life. Features Huxon towards the end, some explicit content and a character death. Don't worry this isnt what happened on the show, I don't own these character's just Hunter. Please R&R love Elz xxxxx
1. Family Resemblance

Family Resemblance

'You did it didn't you? Look I understand, you had no money, a child to feed, so you went into the shop and…' The door opened, and PC Green stepped into the room.

'Sorry to interrupt, but someone's here to see you. She says it's important.'

He sighed and looked at the man opposite him. He leant forward and spoke into the tape recorder, 'Interview suspended at 17:33.' He pressed the stop button and followed Beth out of the room.

'Did she say who she was?' He asked the pretty rookie cop.

'She wouldn't say.' As they walked into the waiting room, he knew instantly who it was. There she was, a young woman of about 18. He'd recognise her any where, with her dark brown hair and the young child sat on her lap.

'Meg?' he asked gently. The girl turned to look at him. A huge bruise clearly visible across the left side of her face. She looked agitated, but relieved to see him.

'I told you, I prefer Hunter.' She said trying to force a smile.

'Course. Why you take his name when he was a rat bag I don't know.' He sighed.

'I wouldn't know, cos you scared him.' She snapped.

'Well it was for your own good, but you didn't come to see me about him did you.' She shook her head, burying her head into the child's hair.

'Hello, Summer. Got a hug for your Uncle Callum?' he picked up his young niece, her mother reluctant to let go of her. 'Hey, it's ok.' Callum stroked his sister's arm. 'Shall we go somewhere private and you can tell me how you got that bruise on your face.' Megan, just looked up at her older brother, with a sorrowful expression on her face, and nodded. She followed her brother along a corridor towards an interview room. On the way he passed Beth.

'Beth, can you look after Summer, here.' He asked handing the child over to Beth.

'No problem.' She was just happy she could be of some assistance to her handsome Sergeant. Megan started to protest.

'I'll look after her for you, Miss…' Beth started.

'Hunter-Stone. The name's Megan Hunter-Stone.' Beth looked from Callum to Megan and suddenly saw the family resemblance.

'She's my sister.' Then they carried on down towards the interview room.

Callum opened the door, and she walked inside, looking completely lost. He followed her inside and sat down on the desk, which a few minutes before he had been questioning a suspect. Here he was, about to question his own flesh and blood.

'So who was it?' He asked, getting straight to the point.

'Who do you think?' she tried to avoid his gaze.

'Johnny.' He sighed. He knew exactly what Johnny was like, and always wondered what his sister ever saw in him. Megan, nodded slowly.

'I've left him.' She sobbed. 'He thought I was cheating on him, so he gave me this.' She pointed to the bruise on her face.

'The same reason he gave you that one on your stomach that type, and the broken ribs at Christmas, and that broken nose and..'

'Cal, I know and don't preach OK!! It's all lies. I love him, you know that. The trouble he caused between me and you, I wouldn't have gone through all that if I didn't love him.' Meg, or Hunter as she preferred argued.

'I know all that, but what's different this time? You'll only go back to him, like always.' Callum was sceptical about what his sister had to say.

'No. I caught him taking drugs, so I was planning to leave. Then he caught me and implied that I was playing away. He hit me, I tried to get away, but he threatened to have Summer put into care. I said I'd stay, but then he went and got some coke, and started taking it there and then, in front of Summer. That's when I knew, I had to leave. I couldn't bring my daughter up with him around.' She sighed, running her finger through her hair, revealing scars along the right side of her face. Callum, knew this was from the time Johnny had slashed her with a knife when she had tried to leave him, and he had to take her to A&E. He was used to seeing domestics, but when it involved his only family, it wasn't that easy to cope with.

All his life, he had tried to protect her, but had failed. At 16 she got pregnant, at 17 she'd met Johnny left home for a life of beatings. He failed her. He even scared away that man. The one who would have wrecked her life. He had been his friend, but he'd sacrificed all that for her.

'So why are you here? If it's for good this time.'

'I want him put away. For anything, the abuse, the drugs anything. I just need him out of my life and Summer's. I got rid of Mark- and he was her Dad, I can get rid of this one.' Callum couldn't help but admire his sister's new found confidence. There was something in her eyes he had never seen before. She was determined this time to make a life for herself and her daughter.

'I'll see what I can do. Where are you gonna stay for the time being? What about money? You ain't got a job'.

'Thanks, but I'm staying at a mates for a bit and I'll cope. You've done enough for me. He watched as she walked off to collect her daughter. He had a feeling, it wouldn't be the last he had seen of his sister for a while.


	2. A New Life

A New Life

Days went by, and Callum hardly saw his sister apart from when she came in to give statements against Johnny, but he was removed from the case for being too involved. He was desperate to help Megan, but she wouldn't let him, apart from getting Johnny charged for domestic violence and drug charges. So he was amazed when Beth told him that she was waiting at reception for him. He was really grateful for Beth. She may only be young and a probationer but she was bright and sensitive, and was generally concerned with the situation involving his sister. He walked into the reception, and saw Megan, standing there holding onto Summer, and surrounded by black bags.

'Will you still help me? I can't stay with Chez any more cos she's been evicted and we've run out of money.' She looked at him, pleadingly. He looked towards Beth, who stared into his eyes. Silently wishing him to take pity on his sister.

'I'll try. But you can't stay at my place, it's too cramped.' He saw the look of dismay fill his sister's face. Beth saw this too.

'She can stay at mine. I've just moved into a new flat and I haven't got round to getting myself a room mate.' She smiled at Megan.

'Is that OK with you Megan?' Callum asked.

'Sure, and please call me Hunter, It's what everyone else calls me.'

'Right, so now that's sorted Me… Hunter. Now we need to get you a job.'

'I think the station needs a new receptionist.' Beth suggested.

'I'll do it. I'd clean bogs if I had to.' Hunter jumped at the job opportunity.

'I'm not sure. We get some dodgy sorts in here.' Callum pointed out.

'I lived on the estate. I lived with Johnny. Beth is about the same age as me, you don't worry about her this much.' Hunter stared at her brother. Daring him to challenge her.

'I do worry about Beth' He stole a glance at the rookie cop and she blushed. 'But she's training to be a police officer, it's different.' Hunter looked at Beth, and pulled her top up, showing an old scar shaped like a boot on side, above her ribs.

'I bet Beth doesn't put up with this. My ex stepped on me to teach me a lesson.' She explained to Beth. She drooped her top, and pulled up her jeans, 'This is where he pushed me down the stairs, breaking my leg. It's held together with pins.' She pointed to a deep scar on the inside of her right leg. 'And this..' She moved her hair revealing the scar on her face, from Johnny's knife wounds 'Is where he knifed me, because he thought I was cheating on him.' 'I bet you, don't suffer this.' Beth shook her head, the worse she'd suffered was a blow to the head, nothing compared to this.

'Give her a chance Serge' Beth pleaded with her Sergeant. He looked into her eyes and knew he wouldn't be able to refuse.

'OK. You start tomorrow, but what about Summer?'

'She can stay with my Mom. She loves kids.' Beth suggested. Hunter shrugged. Callum knew he was defeated, but he was happy to help Hunter and please Beth.

'Well Beth and I, clock off soon, so I'll take you to hers to get you settled in.' Both girls smiled at him, and as he walked off they high-fived.


	3. That Man

That Man

Later that day, Callum pulled up outside a high block of flats, and let his passengers out.

'I hope you don't live to high up.' He said, looking directly at Beth, as he opened the boot, revealing a mass of black bags, and a newly bought buggy and cot.

'Actually, I live on the fifth floor.' She said sheepishly.

'Well that's not too bad. Is there a lift.?' He started unloading some of the stuff from the boot of his car.

'Yeah, there is. And it's working for a change.'

'Right, Hunter you stay here with Summer, while Beth shows me where he flat is and I'll take some of this stuff up.' Hunter watched as Beth and her brother walk towards the block of flats, and couldn't help but notice how happy her brother was around Beth. He didn't usually smile, and laugh like he did when she was around. It made Hunter feel warm inside to see those around her happy.

* * *

She maybe rough around the edges and act like she couldn't care less half the time- but that was all an act. She'd had a hard life. She never knew who her Dad was, Callum's was dead (hit by car when Callum was 11), and her mother had been an alcoholic and also suffered from manic depression. Her and Callum, had gone into care a few times, but they refused to be separated. When Callum was old enough, he looked after her himself, in between his training. When their Mom had died, they moved off the estate, so that Hunter could have the best life. However she still hung around with a bad crowd, and he wasn't too surprised when she said she was pregnant, a few years ago. He knew she had to live her own life, he'd just be there to catch when she fell. That's why he had found it so hard when she was with Johnny. She refused his help. Made him drop any charges against the scumbag. But here she was starting a new life for herself, and she knew he was proud of her.

* * *

H and Beth came back, and she helped them move the last couple of items up to the flat. Callum stayed around for a bit, setting up the cot, doing this and that, just so he could make sure his little sister was OK. He even offered to redecorate the place, an offer both girls accepted. Before he left, he took a minute to watch her. There she was his 18 year old sister, been through so much, acting like a proper Mom. She'd got a new job, somewhere decent to live. He was so happy for her, at last, but wished it had happened sooner. He knew why it hadn't. She was pig-headed and stubborn. He knew where she got it form as well, and it certainly wasn't from their mother. That meant it had only come from him. Despite the fact she never knew him, and he didn't even know she existed, she still managed to look and act like him. It seemed he just couldn't get rid of the guy, after all these years.

* * *

They'd started off friends. Him and Hunter's Dad. His family were friends of their family. They were always coming around to visit. Then he slept with Callum's Mom. Callum tried to cope with this, but when he found out that he was seeing someone else at the same time, he flipped. He'd gone to the house. Banged on the door, demanding to know what had been going on, how he could do this to his family. He just shrugged and said he couldn't help himself. Callum had jumped on him, pushing him to the ground, punching him, till he felt better. When he got home, he went straight up stairs and packed a suitcase with some of his and his Mom's things, and walked downstairs. 'We're leaving', he told his Mom. She had just looked at him. She was totally out of it, a bottle of Vodka sat ⅔ empty on the table. She'd been an alcoholic ever since his Dad had died, but she'd been coping until now. He despised his so-called friend. That night he called a taxi and they left the estate, never to return. His mother had sobbed the entire journey, but she hadn't protested too much. A few months after they had moved into the new flat, she told him she was pregnant. Callum knew instantly who the father was. He tried to convince her to have a termination- he felt sick now when he thought about it- but she refused. When she gave birth, Callum was there. She may have had his name, but Callum was more like a Dad to her than he ever could. At the age of 16, he was pushed into bringing up his family, all because of that man. 


	4. Admirer

**Sorry if you hate what happens in this chapter but it's a key chapter for the rest of the story, so sorry. lv Elz xx**

* * *

Admirer 

A few days later, Hunter was due to start as the station's new receptionist. Callum had managed to pull a few strings to secure her the job, but he knew she would do him proud.

As she entered the station, she caught a glimpse of herself in a car's mirror, and couldn't help but pleased with herself. She looked smart in her new uniform, and she didn't look stressed like she had when she was living with Johnny or constantly looking after Summer. Beth's Mom had agreed to look after the child while she was at work, so she didn't have to worry, but she still did. What if some of Johnny's mates turned up. She told herself this was stupid. That all his mates were inside, and anyway they didn't know where she lived or where Beth's Mom lived.

She stepped into the station and situated herself behind the desk. A few minutes later, Callum arrived and showed her the ropes. The first couple of hours she spent, typing data into the computer, and taking the details of people who came in. She was just thinking how dull her job was, when it got slightly more exciting. A talk, dark man, came down the stairs and smiled at her. Her knees went weak at his smile. She hoped she'd get to see him again, and hopefully he would be on the right side of the law.

Luck was on her side, as later that day she got to see him. Her and Beth were in the canteen getting lunch, when he entered. She gave one of award winning smiles.

'Who you smiling at?' Beth asked her, intrigued at who had got her new friend smiling so broadly.

'Him.' She nodded in his direction. 'Oh my God. He's coming over.' Beth, frowned. She could only see one guy coming over, and surely her friend had better taste.

'Hi.' He held out his hand for her. She gladly took his hand.

'Hunter.' She said.

'Hunter? Nice name. I knew a Hunter once. Complete prat.' He sighed shaking his head at the thought.

'Well, actually I'm Megan. Megan Hunter-Stone. But please call me Hunter, unless it brings bad memories of the other Hunter.' She laughed. Her laugh made him feel warm inside.

'Well, I'm Stuart. And it's a pleasure to meet you Hunter.' He was so charming and his dark eyes made her insides melt. 'Well I've got to go back to C.I.D, but hopefully I'll see you again sometime.' The smile he gave her, was the first proper smile he had given anyone for ages.

'Yeah. I hope so.' She blushed as she said and then watched as he left the canteen.

'Oh My God! I can't believe that just happened.' Beth was sat gob-smacked just looking at her friend.

'He's really nice. Do you know? What's he like?' Beth shook her head. She had no idea how to answer that one.

'Yeah I know him. Everyone does. That's DS Stuart Turner, from C.I.D. You'd be best to avoid him. He's really arrogant.'

'I've been with worse.' Hunter shrugged, and with that she finished her lunch and returned back to her post, at reception. Beth sighed, what would Callum say. Well there was only one way to find out.

When Beth returned after lunch, she went straight to see Callum. She had no idea how he would take the news, but she hoped he'd take it well.

'Serge, can I have a word please?' He turned around, and gave her a huge smile. There was no one at the moment he would rather see.

'Sure Beth, how can I help?'

'Hunter's got an admirer.' Beth started to explain. At first Callum didn't no what the problem was. She'd had loads in the past, so what was so different about this one. It wasn't a criminal was it? Panic washed over him.

'It's DS Stuart Turner.' Beth explained. Her sergeant, sighed. That was a lot better than he expected it to be. Yes Stuart was a prat at times, but it could be worse.

'Just watch them for me Beth?' he placed a hand on her shoulder, make a shiver go down her spine. She nodded, feeling please that he trusted her with this responsibility.

* * *

It was only as Callum walked away relieved his sister had caught the eye of a Sergeant rather than a criminal, that it dawned on him. Stuart worked in C.I.D. He knew him. He may not be the sharpest tool in the box, but even he would make the connection. Wouldn't he? He was a detective after all. Perhaps, the age would confuse him. Whatever happened, he had to make sure DS Stuart didn't work it out and tell his sister. After all these years of protecting her it would be just his luck, that she would now find out. 


	5. Something about Hunter

**Hope you like the story so far, the next update will be Sunday or Monday as I'm off to Hereford for the weekend. Sorry, particularlt to Emz who is addicted to this story I think. Lv Elz xx**

* * *

Something about Hunter

Hunter, meanwhile was totally unaware of the fuss she was creating. Despite her brother's and friend's warnings, she still decided to pursue Stuart. After all, she never listened to anyone before- so why start now. She was use to having danger in her life, and as far as she could see, Stuart was exactly what you would call dangerous. The exact opposite in fact. He was quite dull, compared to some people she had met, but he was safe. This was what had appealed to her. He was a detective, he had no history that she couldn't handle, and he was caring. She knew all this from the few dates she had had with Stuart. They had learnt so much about Stuart. She knew he had worked hard to get to where he was today. She knew about Sam. In fact she knew everything about him, even things he had never even told Sam. He was so good with Summer and that was one of the most important things to Hunter. She had told him already about Summer's Dad, and he hadn't flinched. She had told him all about Johnny, and he hadn't judged her. She told him about her Mom, and he told her about his family. She had never met anyone like him and she trusted him with everything.

* * *

Stuart had similar feelings. Unlike with other relationships, he kept the details of this one secret. It may have only been because of the stick he received by the guys in CID, but to Stuart this relationship was like no other. After that lunchtime, when he had met Hunter he'd gone back to CID and told them all about her. Mickey was so shocked that someone could fancy anyone like Stuart, especially a girl like Hunter. He had met Hunter earlier that day, and had found her quite attractive and charming- everything Stuart wasn't, so was quite shocked at the mutual attraction between the pair. Even when he heard from Beth that they had a date he couldn't quite believe it. Terry had fallen about laughing, especially when he had heard her name. 'Hunter-Stone? As in Hunt-A-Stone? He fell about laughing. Despite these upsetting reactions he had been quite pleased with Sam's. At first she had acted uninterested, concentrating on doing her paperwork, but when he mentioned her name, Sam's head had shot up. Maybe it had been because of the name. Hunter. Ever since Phil had taken the job with specialist crimes, she had never been the same. She'd returned to the cold Sam Nixon she had been before joining Sun Hill, distancing her from everything and everyone. Stuart; however took none of this into consideration. He thought it must be due to her still pining after him. 'Isn't she Sergeant Stone's sister?' Sam had asked.

'Yeah, I believe she is.' Stuart had answered.

'Perhaps she's Phil's as well.' Mickey laughed. Until he saw the hurt on Sam's face, at having heard that name, in so long. Stuart shuddered at the thought. But there was no one someone like Hunter could be related to Phil she was too kind, too beautiful, he reasoned. But, after that day, he kept all dates with Hunter secret, and she did the same. They had gone to the cinemas, restaurants and for a drink. Everything you usually did for first dates, but it just felt so different. Perhaps it was because, they were being watched by so many people. Callum, Beth, even Mickey. Just to protect her. Someone else was also watching. They'd gone out of their way to meet Hunter. Originally, to warn her about Stuart, but then she saw something familiar in the young woman. She needed to know what it was, but she couldn't quite place it.

* * *

Callum may have counted on DS Stuart Turner finding out the dark family secret, but he hadn't counted on his sister's new friend- DI Samantha Nixon.

Sam originally had gone to see Hunter to discuss Stuart. Hunter of course ignored her. That's how she came to find out about Sam, she had asked Stuart, and just put it down to jealousy. Sam had expected this and thought she could have just walked away, except it wasn't that easy. Something about Hunter drew her towards her. She had to get to know this girl. She befriended her, and found her genuinely pleasant, funny, caring all though she could be pig-headed and stubborn, she just felt at ease around her. She couldn't explain why, subconsciously it was because Hunter was a reminder of that man. She just didn't realise it yet. But she would. Eventually.


	6. Guilt

**I'm back off my hols and heres the latest chapter lv Elz xx**

* * *

Guilt

'She's a right laugh isn't she?' Mickey nodded towards the dance floor, where Hunter was dancing wildly to the Cha Cha Slide.

'Isn't she just.' Sam sighed, and took another sip of her drink. Hunter had worked at the station six weeks now and had become quite popular. She was still quietly dating Stuart, she was best friends and flat mates with Beth, saw Sam as a second mother and was friends with half the station including Emma, Will, Smithy and Mickey. Despite her popularity and the amount of time she had been there, people still didn't no a lot about her. Only Stuart and Beth knew about her past. Sam had tried to coax some information out of her, determined to find out why she was so familiar, but Hunter was having none of this. Keeping quiet not wanting Sam too close to her, or Stuart. Not fully trusting her after the things she had heard from Stuart about his ex. But even if she had told Sam about her past, it wouldn't have helped Sam, because she didn't no why she was so familiar to Sam.

Mickey watched the girl, mesmerised at her dancing, her looks, everything. He couldn't quite however understand what she saw in Stuart. He regularly spoke to her in the morning at reception and when the staff from CID went drinking (she went because of Stuart) and he became more drawn to her. He got up to get a drink at just the same moment Hunter did the same.

'Alright Mickey!' She grinned at him, before ordering a Malibu and coke.

'Yeah you?'

'I'm great thanks!' He laughed at her joy,

'Wanna dance later?' He cheekily asked her, taking a swig of his beer.

'Sure.' She took his hand and led him to the dance floor. She danced close to him. Gyrating sexily, her hands wrapped around his neck. Sam watched from the distance. Her flirtatious manner was another characteristic which seemed so familiar. Mickey had a big grin on his face, his hands on her hips as she swung them saucily from side to side. Hunter was blissfully unaware of the effect she was currently having on Mickey. His temperature was soaring. His heart was racing. And his thoughts were wondering to images of a rather explicit nature. His skin tingled as her hands ran down his back, but she only saw him as a friend.

'You look gorgeous.' He whispered in her ear.

'Thanks. That's what Stuart said, when I sent him a photo of me in this outfit. I felt sorry for him as he couldn't come.' Mickey sighed. Whereas his thoughts were more suited to the playboy channel, hers were of a much tamer nature. Mickey felt slightly disappointed at this thought, but pushed it aside. He was having more fun than he had had since he split with Mia.

'I bet he did. I would have as well.' He grinned at her. Her face went serious.

'Are you flirting with me?' She stared straight into his eyes.

'Might be.'

'Don't. I'm with Stuart, whether you, Sam, Beth and Callum like it or not.' With that she turned around and walked off out of the club.

'Hunter, where you going?' Sam called after her.

'Home.' She shouted over her shoulder.

She didn't though. She ordered a taxi and when somewhere else. She was nervous as the taxi pulled up outside the house. Her heart racing as she walked up the path. She'd already called Beth and asked if she could cope with Summer for the night, and was told it was ok. She felt her hand tremble as she pressed the doorbell. Stuart answered, looking amazed to see her at half past 10 at night.

'I thought you were out clubbing.' He sniffed, his nose bunged up from his cold.

'I was. I just wanted to be with you.' She swung her arms around his next, and kissed him passionately. He was amazed. Normally, there relationship had no more passion than a kiss goodnight. After all they had agreed to take it slow. He was so shocked he couldn't help but respond. Passion over took them.

'I thought we were taking it slow?' He asked.

'Changed my mind.' She smiled. She pushed him against the wall. Her tongue going deeper into his mouth. Her hands tore at his shirt. She grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs. She tried several doors before she found the right one. She pushed him forcefully onto his bed, before straddling him. As their clothes fell to the floor and they had passionate sex, Stuart was unaware that this was only happening due to guilt. That a apart of her had been happy that another man other than Stuart thought she was gorgeous. Or that as she tried to leave and he'd touched her, she had felt sparks of passion fly. He was also unaware of who exactly she really was.


	7. The Path of Discovery

The Path of Discovery

Hunter woke up the next day and rolled over to see Stuart lying next to her. Her heart missed a beat when she realised who she had spent the night with. Even though she had started to develop feelings for him it still had come as a bit of a shock. She ran her hands through her hair, her head pounding. At that moment Stuart woke up and looked at her, a broad grin on his face. 'Morning, Darling.' He leant forward and kissed her. She reciprocated but she didn't fully enjoy it. Same as she hadn't fully enjoyed last night. It had just been sex. Purely physical. Nothing emotional. Usually that would be fine- for a one night stand. But this was a relationship. She'd wanted her and Stuart to be different from all her past relationships. They were certainly that, but not in a good way. He made her feel safe and happy- unlike her previous relationships, but there was no spark. If she was honest she felt hardly anything for him, she just felt she needed him in her life. That hopefully she would start to develop feelings for him, no matter how long it would take. Last night had proved that, that may take more time than she had first anticipated. Especially if her suspicions were right, and she was starting to feel something she couldn't explain for someone who wasn't her boyfriend.

'I've got to go Babe. Got to get back and relieve Beth. She's got work in a bit.'

'That's a shame I thought we could carry on from where we left off last night.' A big grin was on Stuart's face as he tried to pull her back into bed.

'No. No. I've gotta go.' Hunter giggled and playfully pushed him away before getting dressed. From and outsider/Stuart's point of view they looked like a normal happy couple. But this was all an illusion. Hunter had hidden feelings for someone else. Her boyfriend's colleague for goodness sake. And on top pf all that, was a hidden secret which when it was finally discovered by both of them, it would probably break their relationship apart, Little did they know that Hunter would soon t start the ball rolling, which would start a chain of events to change their lives for ever, and those of the people in CID.

* * *

Hunter turned the key in the lock, and the door swung open. 'Hiya. I'm back.' She called.

'Mommy!' Summer toddled as fast as her little legs could carry her into the hall to greet the person who was the centre of her little world.

'Have you been good for Auntie Beth?' The little girl nodded happily. 'Good.' Hunter cuddled into her daughter, the only person she was certain of her feelings for.

'It seems strange being an Auntie. I've got no brothers or sisters, but your like a sister to me.' Beth said when she came into the hall.

'That's so sweet Beth. So did she behave ok?' Hunter asked still clinging onto her daughter.

'Yeah. She's an angel.'

'That's great. I'm so proud of you.' Hunter buried her head into her daughter's hair.

'You ok? Where were you last night?'

'Oh yeah I'm fine. I was at Stuart's- I stayed the night.' She watched as Beth's mouth opened wide. 'What it's no biggy.'

'Did you..? You know…?' Beth started.

'I don't think that's any of your business. Haven't you got work to get to?'

'Yeah I have. But I'll get it out of you when I get back.'

'Sure you will.' Hunter opened the door and grinned at her friends frustration. As she closed the door she leant against it sighing. What would she do next, she thought. She hadn't got work today so she was going to spend it with Sam. She didn't no what it was with Sam. She couldn't work her out. It was like she was trying to find out personal details about her. At first she had pushed Sam away, kept her at arm's length. But as she got to know her, she realised she was like a second mother, and no where near as bad as Stuart made out she was. She felt she could trust her-well compared to other people. But maybe not enough to trust her with the mission she wanted to be undertook. The quest which would unlock her past, and reveal secrets that had been hidden for so long. Who could she trust? Stuart! That's who she could trust. Even though she didn't love him, she trusted him. He was the man for the job. She placed Summer on the ground and took out her mobile and dialled his number. After several rings he answered.

'Hiya babes. Couldn't keep away?'

'Something like that. Could you do something for me?'

'Sure babe. Anything. What is it?'

'Well seeing as you're a detective I was wondering if you can find something out for me.'

'I'll try.'

'I want to find out who my Dad is. All I know is that he came from Callum's old estate. He never told me which one it was though, so you'll have to find out for me. I also know his last name was Hunter-obviously. I don't know anything else, though. So can you try for me?' He sighed before answering. Running his hands through his hair, unsure of how to answer. He knew how much it would mean to find out who her Dad was, but was he really capable of finding him. Callum, wouldn't give anything away about her Dad, and Hunter had been unable to find anything out about him. But he was a detective after all, and she had asked him specifically. He cared deeply about her, so he felt that he could only give one answer.

'I'll give it a go.'

'Thank you, so much.' She was so happy. At last she felt like she was on the road of discovering who she really was. However, that wasn't the only path she was on. This path would change her life and that of those around her for ever. Nothing would ever be the same again.


	8. The Key to the Mystery

The Key to the Mystery

The following Monday, Stuart got to work on the quest Hunter had set him. His first step was to find out which estate Callum had lived on 18, possibly 19 years ago. For this, he was planning to use Beth. Hunter had informed him, that she had a soft spot for Callum and vice-versa, so this seemed like the easiest option. He had gone over to the flat she shared with his girlfriend that morning to give them both a lift to work, and casually started up a conversation about Callum.

'Do you think Callum minds me going out with his sister? I know we're taking it slow, keeping everything private, but I'm still worried about his opinion.'

'I'm not too sure. He doesn't like to talk about.' Beth answered him honestly.

'I don't really know that much about him. What he's into, things like that. I don't even know where he's from.' He made it sound like throw-away comment, not wanting to draw her attention to the fact he was digging for information.

'He's from Leyton. The Oliver Close estate to be precise. Surely Hunter told you that.' Beth, had innocently and unwittingly fell into his trap. She didn't know that Hunter was unaware of her brother's past, for a reason. To keep her from her own past.

'Yeah. Now you mention it, she did say something. Well that's one thing I know about him now, I guess I'm gonna have to try and get on with him seeing as I'm dating his sister.' He was thrilled at how easily he had extracted this information. Callum had obviously not counted on Beth spilling his secrets and he had even got the exact estate.

'He's really easy to get on with. Talk to him, and I'm sure you'll have loads in common.'

'Yeah. I'm sure we will.' Hunter came in at just that moment, having purposely stayed out of the way so Stuart could find the information he needed. 'Here she is. We'd better go.' As they made their way to the car he whispered in Hunter's ear 'Oliver Close estate, Leyton'. She smiled at him. That was great news, exactly what she wanted to hear.

At work Stuart decide to do some freelance detective work. He knew the estate, he the guys surname. He had all the key information. He switched on his work computer and waited for the search programme to load. He knew it was a long shot, but something may just turn up. He typed Hunter, and selected criteria male. To see what would appear. He was suddenly overloaded with hundreds, possibly thousands of Hunters. Maybe if he typed in the estate. Only a few names came up this time, and he wrote them down on a piece of paper a long with their address. He would investigate them further later on. A thought occurred to him. Perhaps, this guy had moved. Maybe he should re-search Hunter and print the list off. As he collected this list he thought that maybe he should do the same with those who lived on the estate, just in case. As he was typing the estate again into the search box, Sam walked past.

'Is this a case you're working on?' She asked, more out of being polite rather than genuine interest, but then again she was his DI so she did have a responsibility to enquire about what her DSs were doing. He nodded. Relieved she had offered him away out. 'Oliver Close, Leyton. I haven't heard that in years.' Stuart suddenly looked up, intrigued.

'You know it.'

'Yeah.' She nodded. 'Phil was from there.' She said it softly before walking away. He watched her walking away. He knew how much she still cared about him. Suddenly it dawned on him what exactly she had said. She had just told him that, Phil Hunter was from the Oliver Close estate. Could his old love rival and enemy really be the key to solving this mystery? If only he knew.


	9. Getting help from Mickey

**I apologise if you feel this story is being dragged out, I didn't want to make it happen to quick and wanted to create suspense. Either in the next chapter or the one after that you'll find out who Hunter's Dad is. Ok? lv Elz P.S Please review this story has hardly any :( and no reviews make me sad, which makes my writing poorer, but lots of reviews make me happy and my writing becomes EXCELLENT:) So please review **

* * *

Getting Help from Mickey

All that day, Stuart thought hard about what to do with that little nugget of information he had found out. It could quite easily be a vital clue to finding Hunter's Dad. The question was did he really want Phil Hunter back in his life, because that could quite possibly happen. There was even a possibility that his girlfriend was even a relative of Phil. Did he really want to discover the truth if that was the case? He shuddered at the thought of his beautiful, sexy girlfriend being even distantly related to Phil. But what should he do from this moment onwards? He knew he had to get some help. From who though. Sam knew a lot about Phil, but she was his ex and Phil's ex, which would make it a bit difficult. She may also ask to many questions as well. Who else could he ask though? There was Jo, but he didn't really get on with her. There was Grace, but she didn't really know Phil. Kezia was inexperienced. Terry was a good choice, but there was an even better choice- Mickey. He had been good friends with Phil and Stuart got on with him slightly better than he did with Terry. So Mickey it was then.

* * *

When his shift ended, Stuart waited for Mickey to leave and then collared him. He casually fell into step beside him. 'All right Mickey?' Mickey looked slightly puzzled that Stuart was acting so pally-pally with him.

'Yeah I'm fine thanks. You?' Stuart realised that he wasn't going to get anywhere with all these formalities, so he decided to bite the bullet and tell him directly what he wanted from him.

'Look, Mickey I need your help with something.'

'Me?' Mickey was stunned. He was just a lowly DC whereas Stuart was a high and mighty DS. What could Stuart possibly need him for?

'Yes. The thing is, Hunter wants to find out about her Dad, but Callum won't tell her anything.'

'Perhaps, there's a reason for that.' Mickey reasoned. Stuart sighed, running a hand over his head.

'She's determined to find out about him though. I've found out he's from the Oliver Close estate in Leyton.'

'Phil was from there.'

'Yeah. Exactly. The same name, same place. Has to be more than a coincidence, don't you think?' Mickey shrugged, still confused of what Stuart could possibly need him for. 'The chances are they're related and I want you to help me find out how. You knew Phil, possibly you could find out about his family, then hopefully we'll find Hunter's Dad.' Mickey looked at him and Stuart knew exactly what he was thinking. It was a total long shot, but it was the only lead he had. He was starting to have strong, deep feelings for Hunter and if this was what she wanted he would help her achieve it. He looked hopefully at Mickey. 'I know it's a long shot, but she really wants this, and I feel you're the only person who can help.' This tugged at Mickey's heart strings. He too was developing feelings for Hunter, and if Stuart needed him, then Hunter needed him, and he would do anything to help her. He nodded.

'I'll do it. I know a bit about Phil, so I'll do some digging. I think I know his cousin's name. It was um… Darryl or Darren. That was it Darren. Darren Hunter. Chances are he'll be in a directory some where, and then you can pay him a visit find out what he knows.'

'Thanks.' This was exactly why he had chosen Mickey. He now had someone to find, who could possibly help.

* * *

When Stuart finally arrived that night, he immediately switched on his computer and started surfing the net. Being in CID meant he knew all the best directories. He typed in the name Darren Hunter. Instantly three names came up. Out of the three of them, two were from the estate he wanted. He printed off this information and added it to the pile of other names he'd gotten from work earlier that day. Tomorrow, he had a day off and planned to pay a visit to the Oliver Close estate, in the hope that he would become closer to finding Hunter's father. 


	10. A Shocking Revelation

**So this is the chapter where you find out who Hunter's Dad really is, and it will get more dramatic later on. Please R&R lv Elz xx**

* * *

A Shocking Revelation

Stuart pulled up outside the house and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, then back at the house. This was the right place. He sighed and got out the car. He had no I dear how to approach this. He had all the information he needed; Callum's Mom's name, the dates, everything, but the task ahead of him would still be hard. He headed towards the house and rang the bell. A young girl of about 6 opened it.

'Is Darren in? She looked at him puzzled. A voice could be heard from inside the house.

'Shelby, I told you not to open the door didn't I?' A man about his age came to the door. 'How can I help you?'

'Well can I come in? It's a bit difficult.' The man nodded and Stuart entered the house. 'Are you Darren Hunter?' The guy nodded. 'Well I'm trying to find a relative of my girlfriend-Megan. We know he dated Sonia Stone about 19 years ago…' The guy laughed.

'Dated. That's one way of putting it. Shagging her more like. She was the local bike if you know what I mean.'

'You know her then?' Stuart asked eagerly.

'Yeah, me and Phil-that's me cousin, used to hang about with her lad. Now what was his name?' Darren looked in deep thought and just as Stuart was about to answer for him, Darren conjured up the answer from thin air. 'Umm.. . Callum! That was it. Callum Stone that was it. Well any way like I said, me and our Phil used to knock about with him. Here I've got a photo of us.' He picked up a photo from the dresser, which showed three young guys, one of them was clearly the Phil Hunter he had once worked with, and the other's were obviously Darren and Callum. 'Well I guess that's when all the trouble started.' Callum continued.

'Look, what's this got to do with Sonia?' Stuart was rather impatient by now.

'I was getting to that point. You wanted to know who was screwin' Sonia well it was Phil. He started going to her house to see Cal, then she seduced him and then they were at it like rabbits. Went on for a bit, then the Stones just upped and left. This girl of yours isn't a relative of theirs is she? Cos I'd stay clear if I was you, especially if she's like Sonia. Phil didn't stand a chance. I guess that's what made him the playboy he is today.' Darren rambled on, while Stuart tried to digest the news he had just received.

'So was anyone else in your family connected to Sonia?' he hoped against hope that there was someone else.

'Nah! The family all kept clear, after she seduced our Phil. He was only 18. It's disgusting! She should be locked up.' Darren carried on ranting, but Stuart was just totally dazed.

'Well I've gotta go, but thanks mate.'

'No probs. Anytime.' Stuart made his way back to the car and got in, placing his head in his hands. How could this have happened? Of all the people. There was no denying the facts. He had seen the photo. What could he tell Hunter? She would be bound to want to find out about him. Did he really want Phil back in his life? The answer was no. He deeply cared about Hunter, but perhaps she'd be better without Phil in her life. Callum obviously thought so. And she had done well this far without him. It was decided. He wouldn't tell her. Say it just went cold. He started the car and drove off, throwing the address out the window, hoping he could just pretend that he had never discovered, what he just had.


	11. A Sudden Death

A Sudden Death

Stuart went a head with his plan to act like he knew nothing. However, he did feel guilty when Hunter asked him if he had found any more leads, towards the discovery of her parentage. He hated seeing the disappointed look on her face, and the sadness in her eyes, but he felt he was doing the right thing. Phil Hunter destroyed everything he touched. He could love no-one but himself. He'd already deserted his other children, why should Hunter be different. She was an adult surely that made it easier to walk away? As the days went by the guilt was slowly eating away at him. He had to tell someone. Do something. His chance came a few days after his visit to Darren's, when Mickey asked him how far he had got with his private investigation work. He felt seeing as Mickey was going out of his way to help, he had to tell him the truth.

'I found out who her Dad was.' Stuart started.

'That's great mate. What does Hunter think?' He was thrilled that she would get her dream come true, and hopefully be truly happy for once.

'She doesn't know. I didn't tell her.'

'Why? She wanted you to find him you can't keep that from her.' Mickey looked concerned that Hunter would be deprived of her chance of meeting her Father.

'I know, but when I found out who it was I couldn't tell her.'

'I don't understand. Who is it? Some sort of criminal?'

'No. It's Phil.'

'What Phil Hunter? As in Phil who worked here? That Phil?'

'Yes that Phil. When he was 18 he got her Mom pregnant. He doesn't even no Hunter exist.' Stuart sighed, putting his head in his hands. Mickey shook his head, not being able to believe what he had just heard. He gave a little laugh.

'Only Phil.'

'It's not funny. I can't let him wreck her life, just as she's getting it settled.'

'Look, she wanted to know, so I think you should tell her. It's not up to you to decide, whether he should be in her life. It's her decision.'

'Yeah your right.' Stuart knew Mickey was right but he still couldn't tell her. 'I'll tell her later.' He lied.

'Good. She has a right to know.' Mickey walked off, shaking his head in disbelief. With any luck, Phil would tell Stuart to leave Hunter and then he'd be in with a chance. No, that was selfish of him. She was happy, he couldn't wreck that for her.

Later that day as Mickey was about to leave the station, he heard a sob coming from the reception area. He leant over the counter, and saw just the top of Hunter's head, as she wept into her hands.

'Hunter? Are you OK?' He ran around to the other side of the counter. He found her in a heap on the floor sobbing her heart out.

'Leave me alone.' He sobs got louder.

'No, I won't. What's wrong? Tell me, I want to help.' He crouched down to her level, and placed a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged away from, hating the way she felt when he touched her.

'You can't help, not unless you can bring people back from the dead.'

'Oh, I'm sorry. Was it anyone close?' Mickey desperately wanted to comfort her. To dry her tears, and for her to lean on him.

She felt it difficult getting the words out as she was weeping even harder, than before.

'I guess. I didn't know him, but now I won't get the chance.'

'Hunter, please tell me who it is.' Mickey pleaded with her, to let him in to her private little world, so that he could try and ease her sorrows.

'My Dad. He's dead.' The tears poured down her face, as she looked at him as if to say, there, you know now.


	12. Shocks and Lies

Shocks and Lies

Mickey tried to process this news, but the shock had numbed his senses, and he couldn't really accept what he was hearing.

'Phil's dead? I haven't heard of this. When? How?' Mickey rubbed his hand with his face, feeling now, like he had been hit by a train.

'You knew him? You knew my Dad? Why didn't you tell me?' She looked at him, anger in her eyes, that he had hid this from her.

'I only just found out from Stuart, that Phil was your Dad, but I didn't know he was dead. Do you know how?'

Hunter shook her head. 'Stuart didn't say. Just that he found out that my Dad was dead.' Mickey was puzzled he hadn't heard anything of this. Phil was one of his best mates, surely he had a right to know, if he was dead.

Just at that moment Sam walked past.

'Sam! I've just heard from Hunter that Phil's dead.' Sam looked at him. Her face crumbled and drained of its colour. Collapsed to the floor in a heap.

'H…h..Ho..How?' She choked.

'I don't know. Stuart just told Hunter.' Mickey hated the fact that he had just destroyed Sam's world. She wasn't just his Boss, she was also a friend, and he hated seeing her like this.

'Stuart knew? I've just been with him, he didn't say anything.' Sam looked up at Mickey, her eyes scarlet from crying so hard.

'That's strange.' Mickey ran out into the actual reception area, and was heading towards CID to find out if anyone knew about this, when he bumped into Stuart.

'Stu, what's this about Phil being dead?' Mickey tried to keep his emotions out of his voice, but he was finding it near impossible.

'He's dead!' Despite Stuart despising the guy he was still shocked to hear of his death.

'Well that's what you told Hunter.' Mickey glared at Stuart, hoping his suspicions were incorrect. Surely no one would be that cruel? Not even Stuart was that eveil.

'I never said Phil was dead.' Stuart started.

'You told her, her Dad was dead. Her Dad is Phil.' Mickey was angry that Stuart could lie so easily. And to tell such a cruel, life destroying one and to a girl he was supposed to love. A girl so sweet, and caring, and as beautiful as Hunter, Didn't she deserve some happiness or hope in her life? Stuart's actions infuriated Mickey, making his blood boil over with fury.

'I wanted to protect her.' Stuart tried to defend himself, stepping back towards the stairs.

'You've just broke her heart.' Mickey yelled, his anger boiling over. Because of this man, the girl he was falling for was crying her heart out, his friend thought the love of her life was dead, and he also thought his best mate had died.

'He would do the same.' Stuart tried to argue back.

'What's going on?' Sam had appeared, with her arm around a distraught Hunter to see what the noise was about. She couldn't fully understand why Hunter was crying. She hadn't even met Phil, only heard the stories she had told about him. The way he made her laugh and cry at the same time. How he could make her angry, but happy at the same time.

Surely that wasn't enough to cause this sort of grief?

'Phil isn't dead. He lied.' Mickey pointed accusingly at Stuart, who backed further up the stairs.

'My Dad's not dead?' Hunter looked at Mickey hopefully.

'That's right.'

'Stuart, why would you… hang on Phil's your Dad?' Sam turned to look at Hunter. In a matter of minutes she had gone from thinking that the man she loved with all her heart was dead, to discovering her 18year old friend was his daughter.

'It would seem that way.' Mickey answered for them.

'Stuart, why did you lie?' Hunter was hurt by his betrayal. She'd thought he cared about her and yet he had told her, that her Dad was dead.

'I was protecting you. He'd hurt you.' Stuart walked further up the stairs as Hunter stepped towards him. All sadness in her eyes, now replaced with anger.

'I don't need protecting from him, and if I do I don't need you to do it for me. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself. But how dare you take the chance of me knowing my real Dad away from me! How dare you tell me he's dead?' She punctuated each statement with a smack. Stuart stepped further up the stairs. She followed him, glaring at him. She was to quick for him to escape. As he tried to make a run for the door, she stepped in front of him trapping him. She stared straight into his eyes, allowing him to see the full force of her rage. He tried to back off as she stepped even closer to him, but there was only one way to go, and she was blocking it. There was only one other way. He took a step back, but missed the stair. He over-balanced, and fell backwards. Hunter watched, helpless as her boyfriends body rolled down the stairs, limbs flailing, and landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs.


	13. What Now?

What Now?

Hunter stayed motionless at the top of the stairs, paralysed with fear and shock. Blood trickled from Stuart's head and his body seemed lifeless. When she did react, it was only to scream at the top of her lungs. Hearing her screams, caused Sam and Mickey to be pulled out of their shock caused by not only Stuart's dramatic accident but also his behaviour. Mickey who had been standing quite close to where Stuart landed, bent down and check his pulse.

'He's alive. Sam call an ambulance.' Mickey's policing instincts kicked in as he took control of the situation. Hunter cautiously edged her way down the stairs, afraid of the damage she'd caused.

'What have I done?' She knelt by Stuart's body, crying uncontrollably.

'You've done nothing wrong. It was an accident. He shouldn't have lied to you.' Mickey placed an arm around her comforting her. She leant into him, needing to be close to someone. At that moment Sam returned with Callum in tow.

'Oh my God. Are you OK?' Hunter released herself from Mickey's embrace and ran towards her brother. 'What happened? Sam said you were arguing and he fell what were you arguing about?' Callum tried to keep his voice down as a crowd of relief and visitors to the station, started to gather round.

'He told me my Dad was dead. But he lied to me.' She wailed, burying her head further into her brother's chest. Callum looked from Mickey to Sam, who just shrugged. She couldn't understand what exactly had happened in the last hour. From what she could gather, Hunter was Phil's long-lost daughter and now Stuart was lying unconscious at the foot of the stairs. Mickey explained what had happened, including how Hunter now knew who her Dad was. Callum's face became etched with fury and worry. He had tried to protect his sister from all this. He knew how his ex-best friend could mess things up without really trying, then walk away unscathed, and uncaring of the consequences. Now the same had happened again. To fair to Phil, it wasn't really his fault that Stuart was currently being strapped to a stretcher and wheeled away, but in a way he was still partly to blame. Callum now had to decide what to do; now Hunter knew. He'd wait of course, till she came back from the hospital, but he'd have to discuss it. Possibly with Mickey and Sam, by the sounds of it as he was bombarded with questions, such as:

'Why didn't you tell her who her Dad was?' (Mickey)

'Does Phil know about her?' (Sam)

'Is it really such a bad thing that she knows? (Mickey)

'What you going to do now? Are you going to let him into her life?' (Sam, who was apprehensive at the thought of her ex, re-entering her life).

'Guys, look lets get to the hospital. Then I'll tell you and Hunter everything OK?' They both nodded, and followed him out of the station.


	14. Confessions

Confessions

The following few hours were quite strange for all of them. Hunter didn't quite know how to feel as she sat by Stuart's bedside. He had lied to her and betrayed her, but she was his girlfriend, and he was lying in a coma. Then again if he hadn't lied he wouldn't have been there, and she didn't love him. When Callum entered the room asking if he could explain why he had done what he'd done, yet again she was confused at how to react. She knew he had been protecting her, but why? She was angry at him, yet she wanted him to explain himself, and she hated being angry at him. Callum called Sam and Mickey into the room to also explain to them why he'd done what he'd done. They were his friends after all, and he didn't want them to hate him for lying to his sister.

'Let me explain why I never told you about Phil, I mean your Dad.' He started nervously, but Beth you he'd brought with him for moral support, gripped his arm, and gave him a comforting squeeze to encourage him to carry on.

'Carry on.' Hunter wanted answers from her brother and after being kept in the dark for 18 years she deserved them.

'When I was 16, Phil was by best friend on the estate. Him and his cousin, Darren. Phil always looked out for me, like an older brother. He was exciting to be around, and taught me a lot about girls.'

'I bet he did.' Sam scoffed. Callum began to continue.

'I trusted him. I never thought he'd hurt me the way he did. It started off he would come to the house to hang out with me. Then he'd be there even when I wasn't. I heard the rumours, but I ignored them, even though I knew what he was like, and what Mom was like. She was, how shall I put it…'

'A slag. It's ok. I know what she was like.' Callum looked at his sister, full of sorrow that she had to have lived such a hard life.

'Yeah, well, she was still our Mom. One day, I came home from football, and caught them in bed together. I felt sick- my best friend and my mother, in bed together. But Mom had been happier than she'd ever been before those last couple of months, and I realised it was due to Phil. So I let it carry on. I warned him though. If he hurt her I'd kill him, I said. A few weeks after that, Mom found out she was pregnant. I knew what Phil was like with his women. He loved them and left them. He was 18, he didn't want to be tied down with a woman, let alone with a baby, and act like a father figure to a 16 year old. It wouldn't have been fair on him or you. To have a Dad, that was there because he had to be, not because he wanted to be. To make it worse the day she found out he'd been cheating on her and she returned to being an alcoholic. I went round there and gave him what for, but he wasn't bothered. So to protect Mom, I insisted we moved that night. We stayed in hostels for a bit, then we got a new flat and Mom found out she was pregnant with you. It was obvious who the father was. Mom wanted to return to the estate, but I knew it would be pointless. Phil was 18, he didn't want to be tied down with a woman at that age, so he certainly didn't want a baby. I didn't want Mom to get hurt further. She'd been hurt enough in her life, what with my Dad dying. So I thought I was doing the right thing. And you did OK without him. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I was trying to protect you and Mom.' He sighed, looking genuinely apologetic. Hunter got up and placed her arms round her brother.

'Thanks. I appreciate but now I can look after myself.'

'I know. I should have told you sooner, but I thought you didn't need him.'

'I don't, but it would have been nice if you'd told me who he was, even if it was just so I could tell Summer about her Granddad.' At that moment Sam started laughing.

'Phil, a Granddad, he'd love that. So do you want to meet him?' Hunter thought hard for a moment then shook her head.

'Not at the moment. I like my life the way it is, but maybe some day.' Sam nodded, fully understanding. She also wanted to see Phil some day, but perhaps not now.

'We'd better be going, I promised Beth I'd help look after Summer while you stayed here.' Callum said.

'Me too. I think I need a stiff drink after tonight.' Sam laughed. 'Wanna join me Mickey?' Mickey looked at Hunter who was still upset due to Stuart's state, and the other events of the day.

'Nah. I'll stay he for a bit, and keep Hunter company.'

'OK. I hope he gets better soon.' Sam said as she left Hunter and Mickey alone for the first time in ages.


	15. Emotions and Feelings

**I'm sorry it's so flipping long, but I couldn't really separate it into 3 chapters, but I hope you like it anyway, and please don't be mad at me with the ending, it will work out, well it will if I get lots of nice reviews lv Elz xx**

* * *

Emotions and Feelings

That day affected everyone in some way or another. It also led to actions which would shape the rest of their lives. For Beth, the events of that day didn't affect her directly, but they did affect her, because they affected Callum. Callum was distraught at the pain he'd caused his sister, and that indivertibly he'd caused Stuart's accident, and was the reason he was now lying in a coma. As he drove Beth, and Summer back from Beth's Mom's to the flat, he couldn't help but curse himself for his selfish act. All that evening he just sat quiet, feeling guilty. Beth felt helpless. He wouldn't talk to her. He wouldn't even play with Summer, he just sat like a zombie, trapped in his own thoughts. Beth was beginning to despair of him. He wouldn't eat, or talk. After Summer had gone to bed, she decided to try and sort him out properly. All earlier attempts had failed, but with Summer in bed, perhaps he'd be more open, and at least speak to her.

'Callum! Talk to me. I'm your friend, so tell me how you're feeling. You shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up.' She pleaded with him, tears filling her eyes, at her inability to help him. He blinked, pulling himself out of his self-pitying thoughts.

'I shouldn't have hid it from her, now she probably hates me and Stuart's in a coma. All because of me.'

'It's not your fault. You tried to protect her. You're her brother, it's your job.'

'No it's not. I should let her live her own live.'

'Look, she's forgiven you, now you should forgive yourself. As for Stuart, it's not your fault. It's no ones.' Beth found the whole situation strange. Here she was, a timid probationer, trying to be tough with her straight-talking, no nonsense sergeant. It was so strange, but she knew she had to try and make him see sense.

'I messed up, Beth. Hunter doesn't know her Dad, Summer doesn't know her own Granddad. It's probably the reason for all the problems in Hunter's life.' Tears started to fall down his face. Beth hated seeing him like this and what she was about to do, but seeing as the soft approach didn't work, it was time for tough love.

'Callum, stop this. Hunter has done fine for herself. So get out of your self pity. It's not your fault. So stop thinking it is. You've spent this evening ignoring me and Summer, when she needed you. If you can't stop this wallowing for yourself, at least do it for her.'

'You think it's that easy? Just switch off my emotions. I can do it at work, but with this- my personal life, it ain't easy. So don't make out it is.' Callum snapped at her, causing a fury to rise in Beth.

'Well if you don't sort yourself out, you can get out of my flat!' Beth shouted at him, hoping he'd see sense.

'Fine, I'm going!' He got up and walked to the door. Beth felt devastated, that he chose to leave rather than talk to her. She hadn't expected him to leave. She didn't want him to leave. She ran to the hall, to see him just opening the door.

'Callum, don't go! Stay! Come on, talk to me!' She was practically on her knees begging, he turned and looked at her.

'You told me to leave, so I am.' He carried on out the door, and she ran after him, grabbing his arm.

'Callum, stop this.' She looked straight into his eyes, with her blue, damp ones. He felt as though she was looking right into his soul. He finally cracked, the tears started to flow. She put her hands to his face, studying his face.

'Callum, I'm here for you. Don't shut me out.' He realised that she was right. Looking into her eyes, he realised that she was the most caring, sweetest girl, he could ever wish to meet, and in that single instance, his heart controlled his head, and he have in to the feelings he had locked away for weeks. He gently placed his hands on her tiny waist, pulling her closer towards him. He leant down, and pressed his lips against hers. His heart started to race, as what was happening sank in and she began to kiss him back. The gentle kiss gave way to the pure pent up emotion that had built up between them. They were so wrapped up in their emotions, that they didn't even notice the rain that had started to fall.

* * *

The events of that day also affected three more people quite greatly; possibly more than anyone else. Those three people were Stuart, Hunter and Mickey. Stuart was in a coma, Hunter had discovered her past and had gone through an array of emotions, all in a matter of minutes, and was still feeling confused now. Perhaps, that's why what happened, happened. Finding out who your father was, thinking he's dead, finding he wasn't, then finding out your boyfriend had lied to you and now have him lying in a coma, must have some effect on you. However; that probably wasn't the real reason. Or the fact that Mickey was also going through a range of emotions. He'd heard his friend had died, and then found it was a lie. To top it all off, a colleague was now in a coma. He was just a mess of feelings and emotions. But again, that probably wasn't the reason for the events of that night. That was probably because emotions and passions, can't keep hidden for too long, before they bubble over.

When visiting hours had finished, Mickey insisted on taking Hunter for a drink. She felt so drained, she couldn't refuse. Normally, she would have said no. Since the night in the club, where she'd danced with Mickey, she had kept her distance form him, but with all that happened she needed some company.

'Here have this. Make you feel better.' Mickey place a drink down in front of her. She just looked at it, then at him.

'Is this supposed to make everything OK? My boyfriend told me one of the worst lies possible, and now he's in a coma. But hey, this will make all my problems go away.' She picked up the glass of Bacardi and coke and downed it in one. 'Nah! It didn't work.'

'Hunter, Stuart will be OK. Don't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault. He shouldn't have lied to you like that.'

'Yeah, I know. But look at it like this, he lied and I put him in a coma. I think he's been punished enough.'

'Look, I know it's hard to see a loved one in a coma, and your bound to feel confused, because of what happened before hand, but things will sort themselves out.'

'You make things sound so pissing easy. Well life ain't like that, so don't tell me how I'm feeling. As for him being a loved one- ha! I don't love him. I need him, there's a difference.' Hunter sat in shock at what she had just said. She wasn't usually want for talking about her feelings.

'What do you mean, need him?' Mickey was confused. He thought they were in loved, that was certainly what it looked like.

'I need a man in my life, for company, to love me, for a father-figure for Summer. I can get most of that with anyone, but with Stuart I feel safe. He wouldn't hurt me.' She said it as if she was reasoning with herself, for being with him.

'He hurt you today, yet your still with him.'

'Yeah, well I owe him, and any way he was protecting me, like Callum was.'

'He was being selfish. He hates Phil, and didn't want him back in his life.'

'That is so not true. You're just jealous, because he's found someone, and poor old Mickey's stuck on his lonesome.' Hunter spat spitefully, before standing up and leaving the pub. Mickey knew he couldn't just let her wonder off in this state, and it was unsafe at this time of night. He followed her into the darkness, where she had tried to escape her true feelings for him. After driving around for a bit, he found her walking alone, along a street not far from the pub. He slowed the car down, and wound down the window to speak to her.

'Hunter, come on get in. You can't just wonder around like this, it's not safe and your vulnerable right now.' She turned looked at him, and he instantly saw that she had been crying.

'I'm fine thank you.' She carried on walking, into the night.

'You're not. Come on, let me take you home.'

'I don't want to go home.'

'Well I'll take you to mine; it's not that far from here, only two streets away in Starten Road. You can stay there till you calm down.'

'I don't need to calm down, so leave me alone. Or I'll call the police and get you arrested for stalking.' He laughed.

'I am the police, and I'm not stalking you, I'm trying to help you.'

'They won't see it like that. A young woman, vulnerable like you said, alone at night. Things don't look good Mickey.' She carried on walking, subconsciously aware of where she was going.

'Well I could just be someone driving past.'

'Yes, but you've followed me all the way from the pub, and you're driving so slowly, it's bound to look odd.'

'Well get in then.'

'I told you no and I mean no. Now go before I call the police.'

'OK. Have it your way.' He carried on driving slowly down the road, ignoring her.

'I thought I told you to quit following me.' She snapped at him, a few minutes later.

'I'm not following you, and can you please move. I need to park, and you're in the way of my drive.' Hunter looked around, and realised that she was indeed in Starten Road. As Mickey headed towards his house, he shouted over his shoulder, 'You may as well come in, now you're here.' She sighed, and knew he was only helping. She also knew what would happen once she got inside. Part of it knew it was wrong, but she wanted him so badly. To feel his body next to hers. To feel their hearts beat as one. To experience his kiss, his touch. She wanted to know what it was like to have him inside her. To make passionate love to him. But what about Stuart? Stuart had hurt her, so maybe two wrongs made a right in this case. She stepped inside, knowing for well, that she was giving into temptation. She tried to postpone surrendering into her feelings for as long as possible, by acting angry towards him.

'I told you I'm fine!'

'Yeah, I know. But you still came in.' Mickey could feel the same passion between them as Hunter could. The atmosphere was electric, but he knew that once they gave in, things couldn't go back to how they were, and people would be hurt. So he to, tried to avoid it by going into the kitchen to fetch a drink for them both.

'Well I thought, seeing as I was here, I may as well see where you live.'

'OK. I can see your point, if I was you I'd want to see where I lived as well.'

'Ha. Ha. You are so funny.' She truly thought he was, but hid this with a sarcastic tone.

'I am, aren't I.' He grinned as he returned to the lounge with a drink for her. He offered her a glass of red wine. As he handed it to her, their hands brush, and they both felt the spark it created. They both looked at each other. Their eyes locking, seeing in to one another's hearts. Knowing that they could fight the attraction no more. Hunter placed her drink on the fireplace, and Mickey did the same. They looked at each other once more, before admitting defeat to the passion that had risen in both of them. They kissed passionately, neither being able to get enough of the other. He kissed down her neck, and along her collar bone, as she gently nibbled his ears. She started to undo his shirt buttons, as they kissed hungrily, having been starved of each other's affections. She ran her fingers along his bare muscular chest, admiring the beauty of it.

'Shall we go upstairs?' He whispered, the breath tickling her neck. She shook her head.

'Too far.' He gently pulled her top off, and caressed her bare back, as she undid the buckle on his belt. If either of them felt any guilt of what they were doing, they didn't show it. Mickey removed her bra, and added it to the pile of clothes discarded on the floor. She gently pushed him to the floor, and started to remove her own jeans, as Mickey removed his own. He rolled over so that he was on top of her, and started kissing down her, body. Her breasts, her navel, until he came to her underwear, which he quickly added to the ever growing pile of unwanted clothes, littering his living room floor. She did the same with his, and soon they were making mad passionate love, till the early hours of the morning, with not even a thought for Stuart.

* * *

The final person the events of that day affected, didn't have a smouldering kiss with the man she had yearned for, for weeks, or a mad passionate encounter, with someone who wasn't her boyfriend, but the person she had thought about every waking moment since they'd met. If only it was any of these thing. If it had of been Samantha Nixon wouldn't have been feeling so miserable. The events of that day and made her realise how deeply she still loved Phil. They hadn't been a couple for over a year now, and he'd been away for more than 6 months, but that didn't mean she didn't still love him. She yearned for him, every second of everyday. She knew where he was and how to contact him, but it would just cause her pain. But having just thought he was dead and the pain she felt the, surely the pain of being with him was a lot easier. She looked at the piece of paper, she held in her hands, with his address on it. Before he'd left, he gave it to her and told her to keep in touch, but so far she hadn't bothered. Bu today made her want him more than ever. However; there was no longer just her to think about. There was also Hunter and Summer to think about. They didn't want him or need him and they were his flesh and blood, so why should she. In away she still had apart of him in her life, with Hunter. Now it made sense. Phil was who she'd reminded Sam of, and Summer seemed to be growing up to be like him as well. Surely two Hunter's in her life was enough. She'd gone this far without him, so she could carry on. If he wanted her that badly he could have gone and told her. He hadn't so he obviously didn't, she reasoned. With all that reasoning, Sam got up and threw the piece of paper in the bin. This day would be a new start for her; she would now have to move on with her life without Philip Hunter in it. If only it was that easy. 


	16. The Day after the Night Before

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've just can back to school. So its been hectic now I'm doing A levels (AAAAGGGHHHH!!!) Hope it was worth the wait and sorry for dragging this story out, I like the suspense as you will soon see... lv Elz xx**

* * *

The Day after the Night Before

She awoke in strange surroundings and at first she was unsure of where she was; that was till she rolled over and saw who was next to her. She felt a cocktail of emotions, from disgust to passion. She hated the way she had treated Stuart. Despite how he lied, it was clear he adored her. On the other hand, she absolutely adored the way Mickey had made her feel. His soft caress, his gentle touch, and the way he whispered sweet nothings in her ear while they made beautiful love. He was amazing, unlike anyone else she had ever slept with, but he wasn't her boyfriend. It was so dreadful how she had treated Stuart. He was in intensive care, while she shagged his colleague. She got out the bed, searching for her clothes, before she remembered they were downstairs. She hastily retrieved her clothes, form the many places they were discarded around the flat. She had to get out of the flat, and fast. Everywhere she looked, she had flashbacks to last night. Even though it had felt so good, she knew that ultimately it was wrong. Hunter was just about to go into the hall when a voice behind her said 'I think you'll be needing these.' She turned to find Mickey holding up a pair of keys. She sighed, knowing that the quick, awkward-free escape she had been hoping for, was foiled. He walked open to the front door, and opened it for her.

'Don't let me stop you, after all we only slept together.' His tone was bitter, and she knew instinctively that he resented her, trying to sneak away.

'Mickey…' She started to try and explain, unable to look at him, knowing that it would hurt her too much.

'Megan, don't. We know it was just a bit of fun, well to you anyway. So just go, back to Stuart. I mean you act like he's so perfect when he's treated you so badly.' His pain was now evident in his voice, and it cut through her like a knife. The way he had used her real name made her pain so much deeper, because it symbolised that his feelings for her were genuine. That he was falling for her, like she was for him.

'I think I've pain him back now, don't you?' She carried on looking away from him, his pain too much for her to bear.

'Is that all last night was, revenge?' His heartache clearer than before, caused her to break down inside. He cared so much for her, and she was treating him like this. She was such a dreadful person. First Stuart, then Mickey, and there was also the way she had treated Callum-after all he was just protecting her like a big brother should. None of them deserved her, especially not Mickey.

'Mickey, it wasn't like that OK? Look, I'm a bad person. I've treated you, Callum, Stuart, all like shit. So, just forget about me and last night. You don't deserve any of this.' For the first time since they had started talking, she turned to face him. Mickey saw the sorrow etched in her face, pitiful tears fell down her face. The sight made Mickey's own eyes begin to well up, and very soon he was also in tears, at the heartbreak that had just been caused. He gently wiped away her tears, and looked directly into her eyes, as if looking into her shattered heart.

'It doesn't have to be like this.'

'Yes it does Mickey. I have to be with Stuart. This would hurt him too much, and he's a good man. He lied to protect me, and he's good with Summer. I need someone like that in my life.'

'I can be that person. Just let me. I'm great with kids, if you'd let me you'd see that. I'd also protect you, but I wouldn't hurt you the way Stuart has.' He finished his heart felt plea, and the pain it caused her, was so immense, she was forced to turn away again.

'I'm with Stuart. I've made my bed, now I should lie in it. I'm sorry to treat you like this, but Stuart needs me.' She walked off down the path, her heart completely destroyed.

Elsewhere happier times were dawning. At the station, love seemed to be in the air. Beth and Callum were now the station gossip after they had arrived together, hand in hand. It was obvious that this was the start of a match made in heaven, and that both of them were on the verge of falling in love. In CID love also appeared to be blossoming. After deciding to carry on with her life without Phil, Sam was now properly enjoying being single. Whereas, before she would avoid any male attention, now she was basking in it, flirting back. She needed a man in her life. A man who was decent, honest, trustworthy, and most importantly wasn't Phil Hunter. Luckily, there was some building work going on in the station, and one of the builders just happened to take a shine to her. Sam had seen him around before. She couldn't deny he was handsome, but before yesterday, no man but Phil Hunter would do. So when this guy flirted with her, she couldn't resist but flirting back. She even accepted his number, and the offer of a drink later that evening. Even though Sam was determined to move on and was wearing a 'I'm single, and happy' mask, that fooled everyone-even herself, if she looked deep within herself, she'd know that she could never love again. Especially not when her heart already belonged to another.

Love was also in the air at St Hughes as well, well that was what Stuart thought. When he awoke form his coma, the first person he saw was a miserable and guilty looking Hunter. Being as arrogant as he was, he instantly presumed it was over the accident rather than the fact she had just betrayed not only him, but Mickey and her only feelings, resulting in a mass of broken hearts.

'Hey, you're here.'

'Yeah, I've been here since yesterday. How you feeling?'

'Fine, a bit sore you know. Look, about yesterday…' He was about to apologise, when Hunter's guilt prevented him form doing so.

'It's OK. You were looking after me, it's all right. I think you've been punished enough.'

'It wasn't your fault. It was a total accident, I should have never lied.'

'Shh.' Hunter tried to soothe him, taking his hand in hers. She was doing this more for her own benefit, than for his. She didn't think her conscience could take much more of his remorsefulness, and if she confessed, she knew Mickey would also suffer; even more so than he was now.

'I do care about you? You know that don't you? You and Summer, mean so much to me?' He looked into her eyes. He could feel he was falling in love with her, despite their relationship having only been for a short time. If she could forgive him for lying, then surely they could survive anything? She nodded reluctantly.

'So, I was wondering, why not take the bull by the horns. Being in here and nearly dying has made me prioritise things.' He was eager for her to hear what he was about to say. He had not felt like he did for her in a long tome- well not since Sam. 'Megs will you marry me?'


	17. Advice and Answers

Advice and Answers

Hunter's head spun. His words were hardly sinking in. She felt it was her duty to be with him, but could she really marry him, after all that had happened the night before? Granted, Stuart was kind, reliable, caring and he was excellent with Summer, the problem was he wasn't Mickey. If she was honest with herself, she was totally smitten with Mickey, it was just that she felt bad for hurting Stuart. In the past she wouldn't have thought twice about hurting someone in this way. But now, she was a different person and Stuart wasn't like all the other men she had dated he was caring and loving, whereas they were total scumbags.

'I… have to think about it.' She saw his face fall, and it caused her guilt to grow. 'Because of Summer.' She hastily added. 'I have to think what's best fro her. I know your good with her, but what about the future.' He tried to carry on, but she interrupted him. 'Look, let me think about it. I'll go get a coffee, and when I come back I'll give you my answer.' She leant forward and kissed his forehead. He watched as she left, feeling disappointed that she hadn't said yes straight away. Maybe all this was a mistake, and they just weren't meant to be. If they were she would have instantly said yes.

Hunter was also having doubts as she walked out of the hospital. She knew what she should do, but not if she could do it. Instead of getting a coffee, she'd gone outside to use her mobile. She dialled the number, and waited to hear his voice.

'Hi, I need to talk.' She said softly.

'Didn't we say everything this morning.' She knew from his tone of voice that he was hurting twice as much as she was.

'Yeah, I guess. But Stuart's asked me to marry him.'

'Congratulations.' Was the blunt reply.

'I haven't said yes, I don't know what to do. Help.' He tried hard to ignore her pleas. Telling himself she was just playing with his heart, like a child with a toy, but it was hard to protect his heart and act cold towards her. However; he gave it his best shot.

'How can I help? You made your decision when you walked out this morning, and I've been thinking. And I think you made the right one. We wouldn't have worked, so congratulations. Tell him yes, you deserve each other and will make a wonderful couple.' He ended the call, and collapsed to the floor in a heap. Tears rushed down his face, he knew it was probably for the best, but right then he thought his heart would never be whole again.

Hunter was the same. It looked as if Mickey had made the decision for her, she obviously had to say yes. That or face being alone, and she didn't feel she could cope with that.

She made her way back to the ward Stuart was on. Her heart beating faster with every step that she took. She wondered how her family would react to the news. Frankly, she didn't care, the person whose opinion she really care had already given it her, and it wasn't the one she wanted. As Hunter walked towards Stuart she saw he looked worried.

'Hey, what's up? I've made my decision.' She tried to sound cheery to mask her sorrow.

'Perhaps, we're rushing things. Maybe its too soon.' Hunter knew he was right, but after the torturing she'd been doing to herself, she wasn't going to let it all be for nothing. Anyway, she'd probably love him eventually, and Mickey didn't want her any more. So she was going to marry him, no matter what.

'Stuart, don't talk shit. Cause I'll marry you.' A smile lit up his face for a brief moment, before it dawned on him that perhaps she was doing it out of pity, more so than love.

'Look, maybe we should take it slower. No need to rush.'

'Well I think we should get married, and obviously deep down so do you, otherwise you wouldn't have asked. So it's settled. We're getting married.' With that she sat down firmly next to him, arms folded stubbornly. Part of him still felt it wasn't right, but the rest of him was over-the-moon that she was so determined to marry him. It was just a shame he didn't know her motives for being so forceful.


	18. The Complicated Side of Love

Sorry it took so long, been busy. It's not that good, more of a fill in chapter than anything else, but please read and review lv Elz xx

* * *

The Complicated side of Love

To push all thoughts of Mickey to one side, Hunter had insisted on the wedding being as soon as possible. Stuart was a bit taken a back at first of her eagerness. However, he was secretly glad, as in his mind it showed everyone how in love they were. This was actually the image created. Even Callum and Sam, who were originally dead set against the match, now saw it as a particular good one that was full of love. Obviously, in reality it was nothing like that. Hunter felt nothing for Stuart. Whereas when Mickey touched her, she felt every cell in her body come alive, when Stuart touched her, she felt she might as well be dead, for all she felt. Despite all this, she was still steam rolling ahead with the wedding. In just 4 months time she was to become Mrs Stuart Turner. With all the planning, she had very little time to think of Mickey or to spend 'quality time' with Stuart. This was exactly how she had hoped it would be. She had the perfect excuse as well, for staying away from Stuart- he wanted their wedding to be perfect didn't he?

The wedding itself looked set to be one from fairytales. Hunter had chosen Summer and Beth as her bridesmaids, and Sam as her Matron of Honour. The cake was perfect (a white cake shaped like a castle), the bridesmaids dresses were beautiful (a sexy shade of fuchsia), and the bridal dress had been picked out. Everything was set to be perfect, except for one very important thing-the bride didn't love the groom. Even though it was a major thing, Hunter didn't let it faze her.

The upcoming nuptials were affecting everyone. Callum, was anxious about giving his only sister away, and wasn't entirely sure whether Stuart deserved her or not. The wedding was also beginning to affect his relationship with Beth. They were taking it slow, and keeping it to themselves (the only other people who knew were Stuart and Hunter) but he couldn't help but feel that Beth wanted serious commitment, like Hunter and Stuart. Beth was just as worried, but not about marriage, because she knew she and Callum were ready for the next stage in their relationship, but she wasn't sure about it. She had had sex before, but this time the relationship felt different. She knew she and Callum had something special, and she was scared that having sex would ruin that. Maybe she should talk to him, she thought to herself, but she was scared he'd see her as childish. She was a lot younger than he was, had less experience; in fact they were total opposites. Callum, himself felt all this, but it didn't stop him from falling in love with her. In his opinion, opposites attracted-well it certainly looked that way for Hunter and Stuart. He loved everything about her; her innocence, her kind nature, her smile, her laugh, everything. He'd never felt like this about anyone. Ever. He decided he needed to talk to her, decide where their relationship was heading next, and to see if she felt the same way. Beth also had the same idea; she decided she would make a go of things. Take a gamble, she'd fallen in love and surely love was worth it?

Mickey didn't think so. He was utterly smitten with Hunter and her with him. It's just that they'd realised too late. It could have easily been sorted out, but they were too scared to act, and now it had gotten complicated. They'd an affair. Even if it was just one night, it was still an affair. Mickey felt awful about his actions, which was why he'd pushed her away. Pushed her towards Stuart. He felt that he couldn't trust himself when she was around him, and that if she thought he wanted her to be with Stuart then it would be easier, but it wasn't. The fact they were getting married just made everything a million times worse. Every time he heard the wedding discussed or saw them together it felt like a dagger was being plunged into his heart. The fact that Stuart had asked him to be his best man had nearly killed him. He obviously declined, as it wouldn't have felt right. Additionally, he couldn't face seeing her get married. Married to someone who wasn't him.

Another couple at Sun Hill used to be like Mickey and Hunter, except everyone knew about these two. It's just a shame that that couple didn't feel the same way as Beth did, that love was worth a gamble. If they had, life would have been so different. It could even had been their wedding coming up. He regularly thought this, even though he didn't even know there was a wedding happening her life. He just kept thinking-what if? He tried to tell himself, that it was pointless thinking what-if, all the time; however he couldn't help it. Just like Beth felt for Callum, he couldn't switch his feelings off. He thought about her every second of everyday. He'd taken the opportunity to leave so he could move on with his life. He thought that once, she was out of reach that he'd stop loving her, but the love was too strong, too powerful. He knew he had to stop thinking these things, as she had probably moved on by now, but everyday he hoped she'd contact him. Even if it was just to say hi, he wanted to hear her voice, just one more time, but that didn't look likely to be happening soon.


	19. Worries and Perfection

Worries and Perfection

A few days later, Beth and Hunter were sitting in the canteen chatting. Well Beth was chatting, while Hunter was listening-or tying to. She found herself easily distracted. She was worried about her upcoming wedding, her feelings for Mickey and Sam. She'd noticed that Sam seemed a bit distance since Phil Hunter had been revealed to be her Dad.

Sam had said it was OK, what happened between them was in the past, but Hunter knew it must be hard for her. People now regularly told her that she was so like him, in looks and personality; even Callum admitted this. So having a constant reminder of her ex-lover must be like torture. Even though Sam hadn't really told her about them, Stuart and some of their other colleagues had, and the way she reacted when she thought he was dead, told her everything she needed to know. Sam denied that it was as serious as everyone made out, said it was just a short but passionate affair, but the look in her eyes told a completely different story. Sam's story seemed to mirror her own relationship with Mickey, so she was fully aware that Sam was lying, and that the tone of her voice and the way a sad smile played on her lips as she said his name, were glimmers of her true feelings, that were usually kept well hidden under her mask. She also knew that sometimes you just had to let the one you love go- like she had with Mickey, but if she could she would replace Stuart with Mickey and Sam's new boyfriend-Tom with Phil in the blink of an eye, even if it meant coming face to face with the man who had helped bring her into the world yet didn't even know she existed.

All these thoughts were dancing in her mind, making it hard to concentrate on Beth's voice. Her concentration got worse when Mickey entered the canteen. He saw her looking at him, so she smiled, but he didn't return it. Instead he just turned his back on her and started chatting to Sally. It was obvious that he was flirting with her, and she felt like she would rather stick pins in her eyes than suffer this pain. Then suddenly Beth drew her attention back to the attention by asking her a question.

'Sorry, Beth what did you say?' She pulled her gaze away from her true love and back towards her friend, albeit begrudgingly; she was desperate to carry on watching the goings on between Sally and Mickey, even if it did feel worse than Chinese water torture.

'Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?' Beth looked hurt at Hunter's blatant neglect of attention towards her.

'I was…'she stopped as she saw that the look on Beth's face said that she didn't believe her. 'OK, I wasn't I was thinking about the wedding. I've got so much to plan; you'll see when you get married.'

'Well that's kinda what I was talking about.'

'You're getting married? Does my brother know?' Hunter was genuinely perplexed by this.

'No, I was talking about me and Callum taking our relationship to the next level-you know…?' Beth nodded, and raised her eyebrows, silently trying to get across what she wanted to say.

'No, I don't Beth. I don't understand all this.' She imitated Beth's actions.

'You do! Sex!' She hissed.

'Ah! The big S. The deed.' Hunter was slightly amused at her friend's inability to say something so ordinary. Despite them both being of similar ages, Beth appeared younger due to her innocence and naivety.

'Yes!' Beth hissed, in a tone that was urging Hunter to keep her voice down low.

'So what's the bid deal? Are you a virgin?'

'No. I just want it to be special. He means a lot to me.'

'That's really sweet. I'm glad he means so much to you, but what exactly is the problem if you're not a virgin. I'm sure it'll be special seeing as you've waited so long and are clearly besotted with one another.'

'Well what if I'm not good enough. I mean what if his other partner's were so good, I look crap? What if he doesn't want to? How do I no what he likes? Oh God help!' Beth sank her head into her hands in despair.

'Eugh! I can't help you with all that, he's my_ brother_!'

'Exactly. So you should no him better than most.' Beth reasoned.

'Not like that I don't! Eugh! I feel sick now.' Hunter shuddered.

'I only wondered if you could help me, and anyway he's your _half_-brother.'

'So? We don't have halves in my family.'

'What about Maddie and Alfie then?'

'That's different. I don't know them. I've never met them, so I don't have any proper feelings for them.'

'I guess, but it still must be weird having a brother and sister you don't really have feelings for.' Hunter shrugged.

'Not really. I only found out about them not long ago.'

It was true. She had found out from Stuart about Phil's other illegitimate children not long after the truth had come out. Stuart didn't really know a lot about them, so she'd asked Sam who had seemed uncomfortable about the subject. The only things she had informed hunter about were her new found half-siblings names, ages, where they now were, and their parentage (which she had seemed quite bitter about). She'd also handed over two photos-one of Madison and one of Phil and Alfie. These were the only picture Hunter had of her paternal family, and despite not knowing any of them she still treasured them. It had felt strange looking at the unfamiliar faces, and realising they were connected by blood. The pictures had further reinforced the fact that she was quite like him. She had his eyes, his grin, his colouring- basically she was a prettier female version of Phil. Hunter then realised why perhaps her Sam had taken a motherly role towards her since the discovery and had seemed different around her. Hunter obviously reminded her so much of her lost soulmate that it was painful. As for the new found mother role- Hunter put this down to Sam feeling that as her Dad's ex-girlfriend she was a kind of Step-mother. Hunter didn't object to any of this, she was just happy to try and ease the older woman's suffering.

As Hunter got up to leave she said to Beth 'Go for it. You don't need my help, you're a grown girl now.' Beth thought this through and came up with a plan for later.

* * *

Later that night, Callum opened the door to find his beautiful girlfriend standing on the doorstep with a bottle of white wine.

'I thought we could have some quality time together, so I brought this.'

'Good idea. Come inside.' He gently kissed her. This was his chance to tell her how he felt. She sat down on the settee and removed her coat. Callum stood opened mouth at her. There she was. The most gorgeous girl on the planet sat before him, dressed so sexily he felt he had died and gone to heaven. Beth had decided that she would seduce him as that supposedly worked to get what you wanted. Instead of opting for just underwear (which was her first idea) she had chose a short, low cut, red, satin dress, which clung in all the right places, displaying her figure to its full advantage.

'Umm… Umm. You look…Stunning!' Callum stuttered, incapable of describing the image before him, with words alone.

'Thanks Callum. You going to get some classes?' She held the bottle up. She was speaking as if it was any other night and that she wasn't dressed so seductively, though inside she was trembling.

'Yeah course.' He was grateful that she had decided for him what he was meant to do. He went to fetch the glasses, giving himself time to recollect his thoughts and have a clear idea of what exactly he wanted to say; however it was no good, as soon as he returned to the lounge, and found her lying on the settee in that breathtaking outfit he lost the power of speech.

'Oh Thanks Callum.' Beth said as she sat up and took a glass from him, making sure her hand brushed against his. She looked into his eyes to see if it had created the desired affect. He was instantly lost in her eyes, and just wanted to take her in his arms and carry her to his bed, but suddenly her recalled what her wanted to say to her, and broke eye-contact, leaving Beth slightly hurt as this wasn't what she had expected and she was beginning to think that maybe he didn't feel the same way towards her.

'Beth I have to tell you something,' Beth's heart started to race. She knew it. This was it. It was over. She'd made a fool of herself.

'Callum, please don't.' She pleaded with him, hoping to prevent the anticipated damage. Warm tears pricked her eyes as she felt the damage already start to happen.

'If I don't now, I probably never will.' He tried desperately not to look at her, so as not to distract himself from what he was about to say. Beth's anguish increased and the first tear trickled from her eye.

'Callum, don't.' She stood up from the where she was sitting and made her way to him.

'I have to Beth.' He also started to feel like crying as he began to feel that she obviously didn't love him.

'No don't.' She pulled his hands from his face and tried to kiss him, but he pulled away.

'Beth don't! Let me talk.' Beth felt crushed that he had rejected her advances.

'Callum, please don't do this to me. I need you!' she pleaded, the tears now flowing freely.

'Do what?' He was now confused. If she needed him, why wouldn't she let him say how he felt.

'Break up with me. I couldn't cope, I love you.' He felt so relieved, that he couldn't help but laugh. 'That's it laugh at me. Thanks. I thought you felt the same way.'

'I do! That's why I'm laughing. I thought you were breaking up with me.'

'Why? I think the world of you.'

'I do of you, but you still thought I was breaking up with you. We're a right pair aren't we?' He slowly walked towards her, placing his hands on her face. She smiled, and leant up towards him. The moment the gap between them closed, and their lips touched was the moment that one soul was formed from two kindred spirits. That night Callum finally got his wish as he took the beautiful lady and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. And Beth realised that Hunter was right and that she had had nothing to worry about. Making love to someone as kind and as considerate as Callum was just perfect.


	20. Testing Times

Testing Times

Ever since that special night, Hunter couldn't help but notice the glow that was emitting from Beth and Callum. They both seemed to be on cloud nine and she was happy for them. So she was a bit shocked when a few weeks later Beth was moping around the flat looking extremely depressed. Beth was never unhappy. It was usually her that needed cheering up; what with the wedding her feelings for Mickey, her lack of feelings for Stuart and the nagging feeling that there may just be something else, which she refused to acknowledge.

'Beth, what's up Hun?' Hunter asked her, deeply concerned that her friend maybe suffering.

'I'm late.' She sighed.

'Beth, we haven't got work today. Remember?' Hunter was quite perplexed by this answer.

'No. I mean I'm late. As in not come on.' She explained rather exasperatedly.

'Oh. Right. By how much?' Hunter now understood her friend's problem.

'A week, but I'm really regular.'

'You should do a test to make sure.'

'I know, but I'm too scared.'

'Why? It's not that bad having a child. And you're older than I was when I had Summer, and Callum will be thrilled.' Beth suddenly looked up, hope in her eyes.

'He will?'

'Yeah. He loves kids, and he loves you.'

'But, isn't it a bit early in our relationship?' Hunter shrugged.

'I dunno really, but you can't change these things, unless you had an …' Beth furiously shook her head.

'No, that's terrible.'

'Well it was only an option, I personally didn't even consider it with Summer. I knew it would be cruel, but sometimes you have to do these things.'

'Why? It's a life. I couldn't do that to my baby.' She protectively cradled her stomach. Hunter chuckled.

'You don't even know if you are yet.'

'I just have a feeling. I'm gonna call Cal, and tell him.'

'Shall we get a test first?'

'Can you get it? I'd feel embarrassed, and I want him there while I do it.'

'I guess. If you can look after Summer, for me?' She sighed, but she knew she had to finally face up to her own problem some day, so why not make it today, and now was the perfect chance.

'Sure, I'll give you the money for it, when you get back.' Hunter nodded and got her coat from the hall, before going to the chemist.

* * *

When Hunter returned a while later, as she had had to go all the way into town, she found Beth and Callum huddled together on the settee. He had obviously rushed over as he was in his uniform and a police car was parked outside.

'You got it then?' Callum asked.

'Yeah, its here.' Hunter held up the bag she had in her hand.

'Well I guess this is it.' Beth pushed herself off from where she was sitting and taking the bag from Hunter headed towards the bathroom.

'Good Luck.' Callum gave her arm a comforting squeeze. She smiled gratefully back at him.

'It'll probably just be a false alarm. Nothing to worry about.' Hunter told him reassuringly.

"I guess.' He sighed.

'Isn't that what you wanted?' he ran a hand through his hair.

'I don't know. When Beth first called me, I was in total shock, but now… Now I've gotten used to the idea, I think I'd be quite pleased and so would Beth be.' Hunter looked at him, unable to respond. At the moment Beth came back into the room, with the test and instructions in her hands.

'We just have to wait for a bit. It won't take too long.' She sat herself down next to Callum, and he put an arm protectively around her, kissing the top of her head. Hunter looked at the pair of them so happy together, and felt a pang of jealousy; that she had never had that. When she found out she was pregnant with Summer she had been all alone in a public toilet somewhere. There had been no one who cared for her in the way Callum cared for Beth, and there still wasn't. Stuart cared, yes but not the way Callum did for Beth. And she didn't care for Stuart the way Beth did for Callum either. She had had someone who perhaps would worship her in that way, but she knew in her heart of hearts that things with her and Mickey just weren't meant to be.

'I'll make us all a cup of tea.' She said, getting up and heading to the kitchen to escape their suffocating happiness and to leave them to have some time for themselves.

When she returned, Beth and Callum were holding the test between their hands.

'This is it.' Beth told her. 'Time's up.'

'You ready?' Callum asked her. She nodded. 'On the count of 3 we both remove our hands. 1. 2. 3' they both removed their hands from the test and looked at the panel. The look on their faces told Hunter all she needed to know.

'I'm sorry. I know you both quite liked the idea of having a baby, but there'll be other chances.'

'Yeah. I'm a bit too young anyway. Got my career to think about as well.' Beth said it as if she was trying to convince herself she didn't care, more so than Hunter. Hunter nodded in reply.

'Well I best get back to work.' Callum stood up, putting his cap back on and kissing Beth goodbye. 'I'll see you later. I love you.'

'Love you too.' Beth walked him to the door and then went to her room, to mourn the disappointing news; leaving Hunter the opportunity to sort out her own problem. She reached into her coat pocket and removed the other box and headed to the bathroom.


	21. Results Time

Results Time

She threw the test across the bathroom, and started to sob. How had she gotten into this mess? She knew exactly how she'd gotten into it, just not how to get out of it. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and got out her mobile, and dialled his number. She knew he would be at work, but she desperately needed to talk to him. After a few rings she heard his voice at the other end.

'Hello, DC Mickey Webb speaking.'

'Don't hang up! I need to speak to you.'

'Well I don't want to speak to you.' Was the angry reply.

'I'm pregnant.'

'Congratulations.'

'It could be yours.'

'I'm on dinner in half an hour, can you meet me in Jeanie's Café in Canley?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'See you there then.' The line went dead, and Hunter felt more alone now than she sis when she found out she was pregnant with Summer and yet now she was surrounded by more people than she had ever been in her life.

She got up off the toilet, where she'd been sitting and walked over to the test, staring once more at the clear 'Pregnant' on the screen. She placed it in her pocket and took the packaging, planning to dispose of it on her way out. She walked out of the bathroom and past Beth's room on her way to the front door. She could clearly hear Beth weeping with disappointment and felt instantly dreadful.

'Beth, I have to pop out. Can you look after Summer for a bit?' She shouted through the door, not wanting to intrude on her friends sadness and also not wanting her to see the box in her hand.

'Yeah I guess so.' Was the muffled response.

'Thanks, I won't be long.' She heard footsteps padding towards the door and quickly stuffed the packaging down the back of her trousers just before the door opened.

'Are you going into town?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Can you pick me up a big bar of Cadbury's chocolate?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'I'll just get you the money.'

'Nah. Let it be my treat.'

'Thanks.' Hunter gave her friend a quick hug, making sure her top was covering pregnancy testing box.

She fetched her coat from the hall and walked off, heading towards her date with destiny.

Mickey was already waiting at the café when she got there. The atmosphere was incredibly tense and awkward.

'So you're pregnant.' He said after she'd took a seat at his table.

'Yeah.'

'And I could be the Dad.'

'Mickey we said all this on the phone.'

'Yeah I no, but I'm not sure how to handle this.'

'And you think I do?'

'You've been here before.'

'No I haven't. I knew who the father was then, I don't now.' She let her head fall onto the table.

'Guess it is a bit different.'

'A bit!?' He leant a hand out to comfort her, but instantly pulled it back, frightened of its effect.

'Well, what you going to do next?'

'I really don't know.' She was close to tears by now, and his heart ached to take her in his arms and reassure her that it would all be OK.

'Well I guess you've got to find out who the father is first.'

'Yeah, I booked an appointment for 5, while I was on the way here.'

'Do you want me to come with you?'

'Would you? I'd like that.'

'Yeah, a bit of moral support.' He said this to give the opinion that he didn't want to commit himself, when the opposite was true.

'OK, five then, at the Canley Health Centre. I'll see you there.' He watched her get up and leave the Café, wishing he could stop her, but he knew that it would be better, until they knew the truth about the baby, that it was this way.

Five O'clock soon came around, but for Hunter and Mickey it seemed to drag by. Hunter felt sick with anticipation. She knew in her hearts of hearts who she wanted the baby's father to be, but what she didn't know was how she would react if it was him. Mickey had exactly the same feelings, but he also knew that it wouldn't be simple, whatever the result.

'You want me to come in there with you?' Mickey asked her once her name was called.

'Yeah.' He got up, and placed his hand in hers- the first sign that there had ever been a relationship between the two of them in weeks.

Hunter lay back on the bed, while the gel was smeared on her stomach. Soon a slight heartbeat filled the room.

'There's your baby.' Said the doctor.

'Can you tell me how far gone I am?' Hunter asked, eager to find out the truth.

'Yes, you're… approximately 7 weeks pregnant.' She let out a sigh, and smiled across at Mickey, reaching for his hand.

'We're having a baby.' She beamed.


	22. Pain

Pain

For the first time ever, Mickey and Hunter acted like a couple in public on their way back from the doctors. They held hands, kissed and cooed over the picture of their unborn child. They discussed their plans, there was no way she could stay with Stuart now; not if she was carrying another man's child, especially the child of the one man she'd ever been in love with. Mickey was totally overwhelmed. He kept asking her, over and over if she was sure the baby was his; each time the answer was yes. There was no one else's it could be. 7 weeks ago she slept with Mickey and Stuart was in hospital and they hadn't had sex for awhile after the accident, as he wasn't up to it.

'I'll tell him as soon as possible.'

'Good. I really care about you, you know that don't you?'

'Yeah.'

'Both of you.' He patted her stomach gently

'I should have been with you from the start shouldn't I?'

'Well.' He smirked, and she playfully tapped his face.

'I'll probably tell him tomorrow. Is that OK?'

'Yeah. Just as long as you do it. Thankfully, I haven't got work the next day, so I can avoid him.' She laughed.

'People will think we've got something to be ashamed of.'

'Never.' He leant over and kissed her. They were so happy.

When she awoke the next day she felt butterflies jittering around her stomach. She knew it was for the best though. Even if she felt rough through lack of sleep, she couldn't feel as bad as Beth did. She could hear Beth throwing up in the toilet. She walked out of her room, towards the toilet.

'Beth, you OK babes?'

'Yeah. Just a bit sick.'

'Maybe you should take the day off.'

'I can't. I don't want to let anyone down.'

'Beth, you won't be. You're ill.' The bathroom door suddenly opened, and a worn out Beth stepped out in her pink flannel pyjamas.

'I'm fine.' And with that she went to get ready for work, leaving Hunter feeling like she was missing something.

* * *

As the day wore on however, Beth seemed to get better, whereas Hunter started to feel worse. She put it down to the fact that she was supposed to meeting Stuart after work and that was the time she would tell him all about the baby and Mickey. Even so, she didn't think even the biggest worries could make her feel like this. Her head was spinning and she started to feel sick. Her arm was starting to throb and a stitch like pain had developed in her stomach. Come dinner, she could barely stand and Beth was highly concerned.

'You alright? You look dreadful.'

'Thanks. I just feel a bit under the weather, and my arm is killing me.' She gently rubbed her left arm, aiming to ease her suffering.

'Are you sure, that that's all?'

'Yeah, I'm positive.' She got up and started walking out of the canteen. Callum was just going into the canteen as she was going out, and he grabbed her arm.

'Sis, what's wrong?' She smiled half-heartedly.

'I wish people would stop asking that, I'm fine. Honestly.' She grinned her father's trademark grin back at him, and he gave her a small smile back; not fully convinced that she was OK, but he knew she hated making a fuss.

'I'll let you go then.'

'Good, I'm a very busy girl.' She stepped out of the canteen, when the stitch in her side turned even more agonising, and she let out a little groan, clutching her side.

'Meg, you're not fine.' Callum insisted, rushing over to her side. She shrugged him off.

'Cal, I'm fine. Just cramp. And don't call me _Meg_!' She tried to carry on, but the pain increased and she collapsed to the floor in a heap, withering in pain.

'Meg! Talk to me!' He leant down beside her. Her face was incredibly pale, and she was moaning in pain, totally unable to speak.

'Ambulance needed at Sun hill Police Station. 18 year old female, collapsed with stomach pains.' He spoke into his radio, trying to keep his panic out of his voice, but finding it increasingly difficult.


	23. Not Mine

not very good I'm afraid, so sorry but I've been busy what with Alevels, etc etc lv Elz xxx

* * *

Not Mine

The rest of day went by like a blur, for all those involved. Hunter was rushed to hospital and straight into surgery. Callum, Stuart and Beth had an agonising wait to finally find out what had caused her to collapse in such agony.

However, they were lucky; they were actually at the hospital. Poor Mickey had to endure the torture of not knowing what was happening to the woman he loved and his unborn child. He was able to go to the hospital, as it would raise suspicion-especially seeing as they had hardly spoken to each other for such a long time, to avoid the undeniable sexual tension between them. As soon as he had heard the news, he knew it had to be something to do with the baby. Just as things were looking up for him, something bad would always happen to him. The day seemed to drag by for him. Time seemed to actual stand still as he waited for 5 O'clock to come around and then he could visit the hospital. He knew it would be a bad idea, but he could say he was visiting to show support for Stuart, seeing as they were colleagues. He'd even considered calling the hospital, but what exactly could he say? Her fiancé was with her, so was her brother and best friend. If he said he was anything but family they wouldn't tell him anything, but if he said he was family then Callum and her other visitors would know he had lied, and want to know why. It looked like he had no option, but to wait until he next saw Stuart. Or so he thought. Just as he was leaving work, so was Sam. Just as they were saying goodbye, she informed him that she was going to the hospital to see Hunter. He knew that this was his chance, and possibly the only one he'd get to see her in person.

'Hey, do you mind if I come with you? I'd like to know how she is, seeing as Stuart's girlfriend.'

'Yeah sure, but I thought you hardly ever spoke to each other now a days.' Sam inquired, her detective instincts kicking in, and telling her that something about Mickey's behaviour was odd.

'Yeah, well I still want to know how she is, and like I said Stuart's a mate- well kind of.' He added, she was still not convinced but she decided not to pursue it any further.

The drive to the hospital felt like the longest drive of Mickey's life. He silently cursed every red light, and wished that the traffic would clear or that Sam would go just a bit faster; but of course he kept all these thoughts and feelings to himself. If he had voiced any of these, Sam would know that something was going on. She may have had suspicions, but as of yet she hadn't got close to the truth.

* * *

As it happened, it wouldn't have mattered if they had been able to arrive at the hospital quicker than they had, for when they had found the right ward she had only just come out of surgery. Mickey felt his already badly damaged heart break some more when he saw the sate his beloved Megan was in. She was wired up to all sorts of machines, and she was on oxygen. He was find it extremely difficult to hide his true emotions as he looked through the window of her room. He hadn't dared enter the room, because Stuart and Callum were there with the doctor and he didn't want to intrude, even if a part of him felt he had just as much right-maybe even more so- to be there as Stuart. Sam came over to him with a coffee after the doctor had finished talking to Stuart and Stuart had exited the room to tell them what had happened.

'It turns out she was pregnant.'

'Really?' Mickey tried to look shocked that she was pregnant, but what he was more shocked was her use of the word 'was'. It meant she had been pregnant, but wasn't any more. He was devastated. His whole world began to crumble, but he knew that until he was alone he had to stay strong, but it was torture watching Stuart talking about the loss of _his_ child, as if it was his own. Stuart continued with what she was saying, unaware of Mickey's state of emotions as she too, watched Hunter through the glass, as Beth sat down at her bedside, taking Callum's hand in hers.

'Yeah, it seems she suffered what's known as a heterotopic pregnancy.' Mickey glanced at Sam slightly puzzled, her expression mirroring his.

'It's where you're expecting twins, but one's in the uterus and one's outside it. In Hunter's case it was in the fallopian tube.' Mickey thought he saw a faint glimmer of hope. Maybe if she was expecting twins, the one in her womb had survived.

'According to the Doctor,' Stuart carried on explaining, 'She's had to have emergency surgery. They ended up removing her one fallopian tube, and well obviously the baby didn't survive, but the other one's ok-for now. They reckon there's around a 35-80 chance of miscarriage, but for now they're both ok. But she's in for one hell of a ride; she's only 7 weeks gone and she's not out the woods herself yet.' Mickey felt immensely relieved. Hunter was going to be alright, and at the moment, he could still be a Dad.

'Well at least she's OK, that's the main thing.' Sam said putting an arm around him, as he got used to the fact that his fiancée had lost their child, could lose their other one, and possibly her own life.

* * *

Despite her need to comfort him, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the fact he had hardly cared when she had miscarried, but this was slightly different she reasoned. There was more at stake, plus they were never really in love like him and Hunter appeared to be. Or not like her and Phil had been. She pushed this last thought aside. He hadn't been in her life for so long, and she was with Tom now; but seeing his daughter battling for her life, and the life of his unborn grandchild also at risk couldn't help but remind her of him, and a tiny small part of her wished he was still there. Even if he was really wanted by Hunter, he was wanted by her even if she'd never admit it to herself. She needed him to comfort her, and she wished she could have comforted him as well. To feel needed, instead of feeling like a spare part. This was all ridiculous though. Phil probably hadn't even thought about her since he'd left. Had probably bedded half of his female colleagues and more besides. She was now in a fairly happy relationship with Tom, so why did she feel the need to regularly think about Phil Hunter, the man she had fallen madly in love with and then let walk away? Because she loved him that's why, and she was just beginning to realise it herself.

* * *

As for Phil, he was blissfully unaware of what was happening in London, even though he thought about Sun Hill and a particular female DI daily. The latter, he thought about every second of everyday, even when he was asleep she was in his dreams. Kissing him, touching him, or even just talking to him, all the stuff he missed about her. He often thought about getting in touch, but he knew it had been to long and that if she had wanted to contact him she would have, and she hadn't so she obviously didn't care any more. The irony is, she had felt the same and them both being stubborn had prevented them from contacting one another-well for the time being.

'Yeah I guess, but one thing I don't understand.' Stuart continued. '7 weeks ago, I was recovering from my accident and me and Hunter didn't sleep together for 3 weeks afterwards. So it can't be my baby.'


	24. Questions

**This is for Robyn, seeing as she waited so patiently for the latest update lol. Hope it was worth the wait, and thanks to my other reviewers such as Gem, Laura, Emma and anyone else I may have forgotten lv Elz xxxxx Pls R &R **

* * *

Questions

Mickey felt an ominous sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It looked like the truth was out. It had been the moment he had been waiting for, so why did he now wish it wasn't happening? Maybe it was because he didn't no if Hunter was going to make and therefore whether he had something worth fighting for. He knew that he and Hunter would sort it out, together, when she came around-if she came around. For the time being he just had to act indifferent to the news, but this was extremely difficult as he had to try and keep the fear from his face.

'Are you sure there hasn't been a mistake?' Sam asked, shocked that Hunter would cheat on Stuart; though she wasn't exactly sure why, seeing who her father was, but she appeared to be deeply in love with Stuart.

'Yeah, they're sure. There hasn't been a mistake because I asked them that, and they're absolutely positive that's how far along she is.' He looked so distraught that his fiancée, the woman he worshipped could act in such a way. Mickey knew he had to speak and act normal as Stuart would work out that it he was the man Hunter had cheated on him with.

'I'm so sorry mate. What you gonna do about it?'

'I really don't know. I really love her, you know? We're getting married and I thought she loved me, but…?' His words failed him as he couldn't comprehend what he had just discovered.

'Perhaps, it was just a drunken one night stand. She was pretty distraught when you were injured. Maybe she went drinking to forget it all, and one thing led to another you know?' Sam didn't know herself but she just wanted to try and make him feel better. It pained her to see him like this, especially after what she had put him through herself.

'I suppose, but then why did she agree to marry me? Out of guilt, rather than love?'

'Stu, I'm sure it wasn't like that.' Mickey suddenly found himself lying in order to defend her. He knew that, that was exactly why she had accepted and the fact that he had forced her to.

'Mickey's right. Hunter is the kind of girl who would agree to something like that through guilt.' Sam agreed.

'Why not? Her father asked someone to marry him, because of guilt so why would she be any different?' Stuart spat. Sam didn't know how to argue with that as it was totally true.

'That was different. She's different. You can tell by the way she around you. She adores you.' Mickey said, seeing as Sam couldn't muster the right words.

'I guess, but can we really get through this? Could I bring up another man's child?'

'You don't know until you try Stuart.' Sam gently stroked his back.

'You're right. She's worth fighting for. I thought I'd lost her back there. I couldn't cope if she wasn't in my life.' Mickey suddenly felt intense guilt. He knew exactly how he felt. He also knew that he couldn't stand back and watch his mate be unhappy. It was time to let her go. After all Stuart could offer her more than he could.

'Yeah. You should be in there with her.' Mickey patted Stuarts back encouraging him to go into the small room.

'Yeah I'm going, but please don't say anything to those two or Hunter when she comes around. She'd tell me herself if she wants me to know or if it was even important.' They both nodded, and watched as he entered the room to take his position next to her bed, playing the part of doting fiancé. Mickey sighed. It had killed him inside, but he knew it was the right decision. As was the next decision he was about to make. He took a deep breathe and turned to Sam.

'I've got something to tell you. I've been thinking about it for some time now.' He lied. 'I'd like a transfer. Somewhere closer to home.' Sam just nodded. She understood. Everything had suddenly become crystal clear. Why he had acted so strangely in the car, why he had even come to the hospital, his behaviour around Hunter. It all made sense.

'Perhaps it's best. They're happy now.' She nodded in the direction of Hunter and Stuart.

'I.. I'm not sure if I know what you're on about…' He stuttered, knowing it looked like he'd been found out.

'Don't lie Mickey. I know you're the man Hunter slept with.' She said it so matter-of-factly, looking him straight in the eye, that he couldn't deny it; so he just swallowed and turned away ashamed.

'It wasn't like that. We love each other.'

'Mickey she loves Stuart.'

'No. She was going to leave him.'

'Then why didn't she?' Sam was now using her detective inspector voice with him, which was making him feel incredibly uncomfortable.

'She was going to do it tonight.'

'She could have done it before now, couldn't she?' Sam pointed out.

'I pushed her away. Told her it wouldn't work.'

'You were right. It wouldn't.'

'But then she found out she was pregnant and I realised I loved her so much, I couldn't lose her and my child to Stuart.' Sam sighed.

'What you mean is you felt obliged seeing as it was your child?' She asked slightly bitterly.

'No. Nothing like that. It just made me realise how much I love her. But this, this has made me realise how much she means to Stuart. It would destroy him if she left him for me.'

'Yeah it would. I've never seen him like this with a woman- not even me.'

'Exactly. That's why I'm leaving Sun Hill for good. It's for the best. Even though it will kill be to know that my kid is being brought up by someone else.' Sam thought how strange it was that she was agreeing with Mickey, despite her knowing that if it had been Phil she had been speaking to she would have argued the opposite. But this wasn't Phil, and she had learnt from her mistakes with him, so maybe this was for the best. Especially seeing that Stuart had decided to stand by Hunter, despite everything; that sort of love didn't happen everyday. Hunter was lucky, and maybe one day she'd love Stuart the same way. Sam could but hope.

'So the sooner I leave the better.' Mickey continued.

'I'll sort it out as soon as possible. We will miss you Mickey, but you're right it is for the best.' She gave him a quick hug, noticing how ironic everything really was. She'd never treat Phil's behaviour like this. Maybe that's why he wasn't here, and Mickey was. Sam sighed to herself. Lately, Phil seemed to occupy her thoughts quite a lot, which was annoying considering she was perfectly happy with Tom. But Tom wasn't Phil, so maybe she would never be truly happy with him, but she'd try. She'd thought about moving in with him, but she knew that hadn't worked with Stuart. Maybe to prove this relationship was different they'd take things slow. Suddenly she realised, that the other person Hunter reminded her of was herself. Hunter was settling for second best and so was she. Could she really let Mickey walk out of Hunter's and his unborn child's life, and could she completely let go of Phil Hunter?


	25. Fate and Destiny

**I'll ake this quick cos I gotta go to bed, but heres the next chapter hope u like it especially Robyn, Laura and Gemma, love u all loads lv Elz xxx PS sorry Robyn :(**

* * *

Fate and Destiny

Beth sat by her best friend's bed side in a state of emotional turmoil. She didn't know whether to be happy at the news Stuart had just told her. Her closest friend had just had a miscarriage, which was terrible; but at the same time she was still pregnant; which was wonderful. Stuart had told them that she was 8 weeks pregnant so that they didn't realise the truth. Beth was thrilled at the thought of Hunter being a Mom again, and now that she was going out with Callum she would be a kind of Auntie to it. She'd by it cute little booties, a baby-grows and generally just spoil it. A part of her still felt sad that she was just going to be an auntie rather than a Mom, but she knew that these things happened for a reason. Any way, she probably wasn't ready for a baby. She could barely look after herself-let alone a completely dependent child. She'd been feeling a bit off all day and after the traumatic events her well being had increased any.

Callum noticed this and despite knowing she hated a huge fuss being made of her, he arranged for a nurse to check her over. Beth put up a fuss as predicted, but a part of her was secretly pleased that Callum cared that much about her that he'd go behind her back and fetch a nurse to check that she was ok. He really was the best boyfriend in the world. She smiled to herself at this thought as the nurse asked her some questions.

'Beth, the nurse is talking to you. I said no.' Beth snapped out of her thoughts.

'Sorry, miles away.' The nurse repeated the question and Beth answered the same as Callum, but the nurse wanted to check anyway. Beth didn't see the point, but she did it anyway. Five minutes later, she was glad she did. Unlike the first time, this pregnancy test came back positive. When the nurse told them the happy news, they both looked at each other, big grins on their faces, but Beth was unsure. If one test had come back wrong why couldn't this one. The nurse assured her that the hospitals were more accurate and that it was rare to get a fake positive, but if she wanted she would get an ultrasound scan to confirm it. Beth clutched at Callum's hand nervously as the nurse went to fetch the equipment. She desperately wanted it to be true, despite thinking she wasn't ready to be a Mom yet, but she was sure she'd cope. Her and Callum together, but she was worried that her hopes would be dashed again. Luckily, the ultrasound scan just confirmed what the test had. Beth was indeed 4 weeks pregnant. This time they allowed themselves to celebrate. Callum swept Beth off the bed and swung her around.

'We're going to be parents.' He beamed.

'I know. I can't believe it. Me a Mom!'

'You'll be a great Mom. Won't she junior?' Callum bent down and spoke to her stomach.

'Callum.' Beth laughed, knocking his head away.

'What, they can hear from an early age.'

'Not _this_ early.' She laughed.

'You're right.' Callum agreed.

'Of course.'

'Well seeing as it's so early on, maybe we should keep it quite.' Beth frowned.

'But I want to tell everyone.'

'Yeah, but anything could happen and it might be a bit inconsiderate seeing as Hunter's just lost a child.' Beth nodded knowing he was right, but it wasn't going to be easy to suppress the grin growing on her face.

She managed though. A week later Hunter was back at home, and Beth through herself in to caring for her. Hunter knew that she had lost one child and nearly her own life, but what upset her most was the fact she had lost Mickey. He hadn't got in touch since she had first been admitted to hospital, and it hurt more than all the other things she had been through. Moreover, she knew that Stuart must now be aware that she had cheated on him, but he hadn't said anything, so neither had she. Even though he told her that she was 8weeks pregnant, she knew she wasn't and she knew from the sorrowful look in his eyes that so did he. But what had she got left in her life? Sam had told her that Mickey was transferring to Essex, so what exactly had she got left apart from Summer and Callum? She loved them dearly, and Beth but she wasn't _in_ love with them. Hunter had tried to get in touch with Mickey, but he wasn't returning her calls. In one weeks time he was leaving and in a few weeks after that she would be Mrs Stuart Turner. It seemed that there was only one course left for her life to run, and she appeared to be on it. Destined to be married to a man she didn't love.

Sam couldn't sleep easily after what she had found out at the hospital. Regularly she'd lie awake in bed thinking about the situation and _him. _Even though Sam never told Hunter that she knew about her and Mickey, she couldn't help but empathise with her situation. Letting the one man you had truly loved slip out of your fingers was never easy, but sometimes it just had to be that way. Look at her and Phil. She loved him so deeply that it was as though his name was engraved on her heart like a child would carve it in a tree. He would always be a part of her. There in her heart no matter what, but she knew it wouldn't work. But was this pain worth it? He may have hurt her, but a lot less than he did now. Could she really let Hunter create the same mistakes she had? She was older than Hunter so it had been harder to bounce back, she was getting to old to fall so madly in love again, but Hunter wasn't. Then again, the look in Mickey's eyes when he spoke about her or looked at her was so like Phil's that it cut her up inside. However, this wasn't her destiny, it was Mickey's. It was his choice to make and he had made it. Chose the cowards but safest way. Just like Phil. She would sigh to herself. Could she really let fate repeat itself? Could she really let life treat two people who deserved so much more than this in this way? She wasn't sure, she'd leave it up to fate to decide. But hadn't she done that with her and Phil, and look what happened. It was for the bets though, and so would what ever happened to Mickey and Hunter. However, Sam should have learnt by now that fate is full of surprises and that the path we're on has many twists and turns and you don't always know what's around the corner even if it's your heart's desire and you think you're too old for fate, because Fate and Destiny ignore age and being sensible.


	26. Better Off

Better Off

It was Friday night and Hunter was sat in front of the TV, all alone. Since she'd come out of hospital, everyone had been wrapping her up in cotton wool and hadn't allowed her to go out too much- not that she had wanted to. Especially not tonight. Even though she felt terrible for using the loss of her child and the health of her other as an excuse it was because of her health she said she couldn't go out. In truth she wasn't up to it. Everyone was going. Callum, Beth, Stuart, Sam everyone apart from her. But she really couldn't force herself to go. One other person would be there as well. Mickey. After all it was his leaving party. That was the reason she couldn't go. She hadn't seen him since she had gone into hospital and didn't think she could bring herself to see him again, let alone for the last time. It would rip her soul apart to see him leave Sun Hill without her. So that was how she came to be alone.

* * *

Despite being surrounded by all his friends and family, Mickey couldn't help but feel alone at his own party. All his friends and colleagues were there. All but one important person. Sam had informed him that she was coming, saying that she couldn't really go out and exhorting herself in her current condition. He understood. She didn't want to be there. He was kind of glad. Having not seen her for the last couple of weeks had made it easier to come to terms with a life where she wasn't apart of it, which was what he would have to put up with from now on. Everyone around him seemed so happy and in love. Sam was dancing with Tom, even though he felt she too was with the wrong person. Callum and Beth were dancing so closely together it was easy to believe they were one person. He was the only person alone. Yes he had lots of dancing partners, including Sally but he wasn't _with them_. Sam came across towards him.

'Hey, I know you're going to miss us and we'll miss you to, but you're going to be near your family.' She tried to reinforce that he was doing the right thing, even if her heart was telling her it was wrong.

'Yeah I know, but soon I'm going to have a family here, and I won't be.' He looked her straight in the eye, and even without the tears that were forming it was obvious that this was a man in torture. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. She couldn't let him do this. Even if he wasn't with Hunter he could still be a part of her and his child's life.

'Mickey, I don't think you should go.'

'What? You were all for it.' He pushed her away and looked at her in confusion.

'I know, but it'll destroy you to not be in her life or your child's life.'

'I know, but I'll never be a part of their lives even if I'm here.'

'But you can still see them. See your child growing up.' She reasoned, practically begging him not to make the same mistake she and Phil had.

'It'll be worse seeing her with him. Seeing my child call him Dad, and all I'll ever be is _Uncle _Mickey. That would be killing me more than if I wasn't there.' The tears that had been forming were now falling down his face and Sam could feel her own eyes filling up at the sight of a close friend in so much pain.

'Mickey, you can't do this. It'll eat you up. Both of you. Think how she'd feel.'

'I know how she'd feel, but she's with Stuart and he's so happy and she's happy to play this game of charades. She's had several chances to tell him, but she hasn't. Well I've had enough. I'm walking away.'

'She's already had one man walk out of her life, because he couldn't face up to his mistakes and now you're doing the same. So walk out of her life. She'll never forgive you and neither will that child. She never forgave him and neither did I.' She started to sobbed into his chest.

'Sam, I'm not like Phil.'

'Really. He gave up. I loved him and he walked out. He gave up on his kids and you're doing the same.'

'I'm not.'

'You are.' She snapped.

'No I'm not. He left because he loved you so much and he thought you didn't care. I'm leaving because I can't have Megan. If I could I'd have her by now. I've tried to get her to leave him and she went to him. She even rang me to ask whether she should marry him, and then even with doubts she's doing it.' Sam looked at him, not hearing the last of what he said. At that moment Tom came over.

'You OK Babe?' he put and hand on her arm.

'Yeah. Can you leave us for a bit?' she shrugged him away.

'Babe...'

'What did you mean about him loving me so much?' she questioned him, blatantly ignoring the fact Tom was still there.

'Who loves you?' Tom asked suspicious about who was making a move on his girlfriend.

'Tom go away.' Sam angrily pushed him away.

'No tell me.' He persisted.

'Sam look this isn't the time and anyway I think I'd better make a move. I've got some stuff still to pack.'

'Mickey don't just go. Tell me what you meant.' She shouted after him as he said his final farewells. Despite the fact she didn't make scenes and everyone was now watching what was going on she was determined to know what he had meant. Was she really the reason Phil had left. Because he had loved her, and thought that she didn't love him. Tom tried to grab her arm as she made to follow Mickey.

'Tell me who this guy is, Sam.'

'Tom, Get lost.' She shouted at him, annoyed that he was holding her back.

'If that's your attitude we're finished!' He retorted.

'Good.' And with that she ran out of the club and just saw Mickey jumping into a Cab.

'Mickey.' She wailed helplessly. As the taxi drove off she felt her heart be crushed. She had just lost her last hope of happiness. As the taxi rounded the corner her photo bleeped in her pocket. It was from Mickey.

**07563223781 let him explain. **She sighed, not knowing if she had it in her to summon the strength to call the number, but then again she had just caused a scene and she did have the perfect excuse. So maybe, just maybe she'd call him, even if it was just to hear his voice say her name one last time.

Sam wasn't the only one Mickey sent a text to that night. He also sent one to Hunter; however she was fast asleep when it came through and was unaware that its sender was in a taxi outside just looking up at her flat, in the hope of catching a glimpse of her or even just to remind himself of happier times. It wasn't until the next day and he was well gone, that Hunter got the message that tore her badly damaged heart apart.

**Remember I will always love you until eternity and my love for you was unique. I wished we could be together, but unless you run away with me tomorrow and I don't expect you to do that, we don't stand a chance. But I will always love you, and when you hold our child for the first time please give them a big hug and a kiss from me and tell them that I will love never forever and that the only reason I'm not there is because Destiny had other ideas. Yours forever Mickey xxxxx **If only she'd got it the day before she would have gladly run away with him, which was exactly what he'd hoped for as he waited outside, but as he left for Essex he knew it was better for all concerned like this.

* * *

**I know its sad and you all want him to come back and for Sam to call Phil but you'll just have to give good reviews and wait patiently. the more reviews the quicker I update. Love Elle xxx**


	27. Needing Him

**I know its short but I was going to go to bed, but I knew everyone wanted to know what would happen next so here you go... enjoy love Elz xxx**

* * *

Needing Him

The next couple of days were strange for everyone, particularly Hunter. She couldn't quite get over losing Mickey. She knew she had to. She was due to marry Stuart in just over 3 weeks and it wouldn't be fair on him if she was still hung up on Mickey, not that it was fair on him any way. To help get over him she through herself into the wedding preparations. On the very day he left, she dragged Sam and Beth into town to buy a wedding dress. She wasn't exactly fussed about what she wore, so just picked the one that Beth and Sam both liked-not that they were that enthusiastic. They were both occupied by events in their own lives.

Beth, was excited by the thought of becoming a Mom, and when Hunter got married she would move in with Stuart, so that left room for Callum to move in, which was exactly what they had planned; even if they hadn't discussed it with Hunter yet, but it was pretty much decided. Beth hadn't exactly noticed Hunter's strange behaviour. She noticed she was acting odd, as Callum pointed it out but she just put it down to the miscarriage and the upcoming wedding. She had no idea that it was because she was pregnant with Mickey's baby, and was totally and truly in love with him. No one did, but Sam.

But Sam had her own concerns, so didn't really take much notice of Hunter. Her thoughts were all centred on one thing or one man to be exact. Phil Hunter. Ever since she'd found out that he had left, because he loved her she couldn't help but let him occupy her every thought. If that was why he left, then his love for her must be pretty strong so maybe, just maybe he still loved her. She didn't hold out much hope though. Phil Hunter hardly ever fully committed to one woman and she had badly hurt him by rejecting him. But on the other hand there was still a possibility that he had feelings still; of course if she didn't call him she'd never know. But wouldn't it seem on to suddenly call him out of the blue. She had plenty of chances, he'd want to know what was so different now, and she didn't know what to say because the truth be told she didn't really know. Seeing Mickey and Hunter's love being torn apart had encouraged her to fight for their love. In addition she had just found out that he'd left because he loved her not hated her. The question was would he want to speak to her, or even see her? She thought all this to herself as she mused over the phone number she had stored in her phone. She glanced across at a picture of her and his son Alfie. Alfie. If there was one thing in his life that she knew he undoubtedly loved, it was his children. She had always had the perfect motif for calling him, but she was sure about using it, but now it seemed so right. Hunter needed him now. She might not see it like that, but she did. If anyone had experience in this type of situation he had. Furthermore, he had a right to know he had a daughter who was getting married, a granddaughter and another grandchild on the way. She chuckled at the thought of his reaction when he found out he was a granddad or even that his daughter was marrying Stuart of all people. That was it. She had to call him, even if it was just to hear his reaction or even just his voice. She pressed the call button and waited for an answer.


	28. The Phone Call

The phone rang for what felt like forever. Sam's heart beat raced. She wished he would just answer the phone. It was typical of Phil to ignore his phone. Why was he not picking up? He was probably at work, she thought to herself. Well that's what the rational side of her brain thought; the irrational side had a different point of view. He's with a woman. He knows it's you, and he doesn't want to know. All these thoughts jumbled around her head. She knew any of them could be possible, but she knew that she also just had to try; if she didn't she'd never know the truth and a family would never get to know each other. A child would never know her father. A man would never know his daughter or grandchildren. And two innocent children would never get to know their grandfather. She waited on the line, listening to ring after ring. Eventually, the rings gave way and his answer phone message kicked in.

'**Hi, this is Phil Hunter, I can't get to the phone right now as I'm obviously getting drunk or with some pretty lady getting laid. Either way, please leave a message after the beep.' **

Sam smirked at his answer phone message. It was typical him, but she still hoped the bit about the getting laid was wrong.

'Hi, umm.. Phil it's me…Sam. I need you to get in touch with me, there's some things you need to know. Hope everything's ok with special ops. Please call me, it's quite important. Bye.' She hung up. She didn't know how to feel. It felt strange that she had heard his voice after all this time, but it wasn't actually him. It had been a recording. However, the effect was still the same. A slight tingle down her spine, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. It was amazing. He could still cause such an affect on her, and not even have any contact with her in months. God knows what would happen if he actually returned contact. Sam placed her mobile back in her pocket and got ready to go to a dress fitting. The wedding was to take place in just 2 weeks so this was the final fitting. Sam couldn't help but be apprehensive about this wedding. After all it was based on a total lie. The bride was pregnant by another man, whom she had fallen in love with and therefore didn't actually love her future spouse. As for the groom, he knew all this and didn't think it was necessary to tell her this. Sam sighed, it was certainly going to be one hell of a marriage; that's if they did get married. Even though Sam felt bad for Stuart, she really hoped that Hunter wouldn't go through with it and that she'd actually fight for the man she really loved. Unfortunately, she appeared to take after her father on that aspect and give up on love if it seemed too difficult or painful. There was nothing more Sam could do. She'd made the call she hoped would change things, now all she could do was wait and hope.

Phil was standing under the shower letting the water wash away his bad day. Special ops, was a lot different from being at Sun Hill. It was more exciting, but also harder work. That day he had had to chase a suspected drug dealer for quite some distance and it had really taken it out of him. Now all he really wanted to do was shower and then sit down in front of the telly with a Chinese. Just as he began to wash his hair, his mobile started to ring. 'Shit.' He thought. Maybe he should answer it, but it wasn't like it could be anything important. Nothing important or exciting happened in his personal life now he's left Sun Hill. Maybe that was because the one person who had been the main source of excitement in his life was no longer in his life. He missed her so much, and wished with all his heart that she would get in touch, but it had been so long now, that he had given up hope of ever receiving that phone call completely.


	29. Waiting

Waiting

The weeks quickly went by, and soon it was only a few days before Hunter's wedding. Just like any other bride just days before her big day, Hunter felt nervous. Unlike most brides, Hunter's nerves were more than the normal variety. She knew that marrying Stuart was a huge mistake, but she didn't have nay other choice did she? Who else would take on a woman with two children, from two different fathers? When most brides put on their dress for the last dress fitting before the grand event, they feel joy and maybe cry tears of joy; not Hunter. Her tears were of sorrow and regret, and the only feelings she experienced were of nausea and guilt. She ran her hands over the front of the dress, cupping her slightly swollen stomach with her hands. Despite being just over 2months gone, due to the complications and the fact she'd loss so much weight due to stress, meant she was already showing. She looked in the mirror, and at the pitiful sight before her. How could she do this? How could she subject her poor innocent to this life? Unbeknownst to any one else she had considered an abortion. She even looked into details of clinics and leaflets informing her of the risks, but she couldn't do it. Just like she couldn't do when she was pregnant with Summer. Then she had even considered it. Callum had tried to pressure her into it, but she stood strong; it was her baby, her choice. But now, now, she didn't feel strong and yet she should have felt stronger. This time she had family and friends, and the baby wasn't just part of her, it was part of Mickey. The man she loved more than any other. The man who could make her complete. The man who'd walked out on her, and whose phone call she had waited on for weeks, and yet nothing.

Hunter wasn't the only woman waiting for a call from the man she loved. Sam waited for his call, but it never came. She didn't know that he had totally forgotten about the phone call, or that he never checked his answer phone messages. She never tried to call again believing him to be uninterested. She tried to stay positive, after all he could still get in touch but her hope was fading. To try and suppress her own sadness she threw herself into the preparations for the Hen Party.

Most of the girls from work would be going: Emma, Diane, Nikki, Kezia, Jo, Sally and of course herself and Beth. She was determined that it would be a night to remember, even though Hunter was adamant that she didn't want a fuss. It was all planned, a few drinks at Sam's and of course a stripper. Her and Beth had opted for a low key option due to the fact that Hunter and Beth were pregnant; though know one knew about the latter's condition.

Beth was actually quite good at keeping the secret under wraps, ignoring the urge to shout to the world the good news. Occasionally, Hunter would catch her and Callum sharing 'moments', where he'd place his hands on her stomach, or his ear, but apart from that no one suspected a thing, which was just how they planned it for the future Stone Junior.

On the Friday before the wedding, Hunter woke up and looked at her surroundings. All hers and Summer's belongings were in boxes, ready for the move into Stuart's after the wedding. The very thought, along with morning sickness proved to much and she made a desperate bid for the toilet. She wiped her face and looked in the mirror, what had she become? In a few hours her and her new friends would be celebrating her last day of freedom, but in reality that had been a long time ago, this was just the last day before a life time's imprisonment in a loveless marriage. She hadn't been free since she chose Stuart over Mickey. And she didn't believe she ever would be again.

The hours slowly went by, and she sat helpless as Beth ran around packing the last little bits. Or as Sam popped in with some things they needed for tonight. She just sat helpless, enclosed in her only little prison of thoughts. There was no escape; she was destined for a love less life. He obviously didn't care about her or the baby. If he had surely he'd have called? Soon she was being whisked away to a night of fun with the girls, but it didn't feel like it. When ever anyone asked how she was, she'd just reply that she was nervous about tomorrow, which wasn't actually a lie.

The girls drunk themselves silly, while her and Beth stayed sober. She wasn't stupid. Beth could make excuses that she needed to stay sober to look after her all she liked; Sam was doing that. It was obvious that Beth was pregnant, and she was thrilled that her brother had found genuine happiness, unlike the façade she had created.

She needed to escape this rowdiness. Have some time to recollect her thoughts. She walked into the hall and sat half way up the stairs. It reminded her of when she was a child. How her mother used to get into drunken states and Callum would protect her, telling her to stay out the way. But, instead she climbed up the stairs of their maisonette, and listened to her mother's yells. Back then, she knew Callum would protect her, but now. Now he had his only family to protect. He had tried to protect her, save her from danger. But this time he couldn't, she'd already fallen victim of her own worse enemy-herself. If only she'd followed her heart instead of her head, this would never have happened, she thought miserably. The shrill of the doorbell pierced her thoughts, and she made her way down the stairs.

'I've got it.' She shouted through to the others, though they seemed to drunk not to notice. She opened the door and stood staring at the man before her.

'Hi, is Sam in?' he said with an urgent tone in his voice, she just stood staring at him. At that moment Sam, blundered tipsily into the hall.

'Is it the stripper Hunter?' Hunter couldn't answer. She just stood staring at him.

'I could be if you wanted me to be, Samantha.' His voice stopped her in her tracks, and she turned to look at the man, she feared she'd never see again.

'Phil.' She breathed.


	30. Introductions

Introductions

Hunter stood paralysed to the spot. She didn't no how on earth to react at seeing this man. He'd paid absolutely no part in her life when she was growing up, and yet she still wanted him. Then when she discovered who he was and information about him, she started to fell, that maybe she didn't need him as much as she thought she did, and therefore she didn't want him any more. But now he was standing there before her. Her own flesh and blood. Her father.

'So you going to let me in?' He grinned his trademark smile at the two ladies before him.

'Yeah sure.' Sam suddenly sobered up. 'Hunter, maybe you should go back to the party, let me sort things out here.' Hunter woke from her trance like state and turned to look at Sam.

'I wanna stay. I have a right to be here.' She insisted.

'I know, but it's complicated. Phil and I have things to discuss and I have to explain a few things.'

'I get it, he doesn't know about me yet. Well give me a shout when you break the news.' She looked annoyed at the fact that Sam hadn't told him about her, and also confused at to the reason he was there. She took another glance at him before she walked into the lounge, and Phil couldn't help but think she looked slightly familiar.

'I got your message. I'm sorry it took me so long. Work, forgetfulness…'He rambled on obviously nervous at being back in Sun Hill and in her presence.

'It's OK Phil.' She smiled at him, at he knew that he had done the right thing by coming back, particularly now he knew the full circumstances, thanks to a quick visit to CID.

'Look, I know I messed everything up, but do you think this is really the right thing?' She looked at him slightly confused.

'Umm.. Phil'

'I knew it! If you can't answer me straight then it's obviously not the right thing to do. Sam don't marry him, please don't! I still love you, and I need to know if you love me.' He had took hold of her hands by this point and looked pleadingly into her eyes, his tone was one of desperation, but she couldn't take him seriously as she hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

'Stuart! Don't marry Stuart!' He sounded so frustrated that she wasn't taking him seriously, and this was made worse when she let out a laugh.

'Look, Phil.'

'Sam, he's not right for you.'

'I know.'

'So why are you marrying him?'

'I'm not.'

'But when I went to the station looking for you, they said you were here. Getting ready for the wedding. I asked whose and they said whose do you think. Then when I asked who she was marrying they said Stuart.' Sam laughed, and Phil's scowled disappeared with relief.

'You got it wrong, I'm not marrying him, Hunter is.'

'Oh, right who's Hunter and why she marrying Stuart? And why did you call me then?' At this moment Hunter had got bored of waiting and returned to the hall.

'This is Hunter.' Sam placed an arm around her, as if she was displaying a prize.

'Oh, I hear congratulations are in order.'

'Thanks.' Her eyes seemed to pierce deep within his soul and unnerved him. She turned to face Sam, 'Have you told him yet.' Sam shook her head.

'Not yet.'

'Tell me what?'

'I'm your daughter, Megan.' She turned to face him and saw the shock in his face.

'No, I've only got to children. Madison and Alfie.' He looked to Sam for back-up.

'Phil, she's telling the truth. She's Callum Stone's sister. You his Mom, Sonia Stone had a relationship about 19 years ago.' Phil ran his hand over his face. He knew it all made sense. Him and Sonia did have a fling roughly 19 years ago, and this girl before him did have a striking resemblance to him.

'So that's why you called me.'

'Yeah. Your daughter's getting married, I thought you had a right to know. There's some other things she needs to tell you, but Megan, can tell you all that. I'll leave you to it, but we'll chat later.' She smiled at Phil and he returned it before, returning his gaze back to his newly discovered daughter.

'So you're my daughter?'

'Yeah. Guess you'd better come in. It'll seem rude that you came all this way and I let you go back with out letting you in.' She showed him into the hall.

'I'm staying here tonight, so we can talk in my room.' He nodded and followed her up the stairs. His body was in total shock. When he had listened to Sam's message he thought she had wanted him back, she could still do, but the real reason she'd contacted him was because he had another child he knew nothing about, and this one was set to marry Stuart Turner.


	31. Like Father, Like Daughter

Like Father, Like Daughter

She led him into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He looked around and remembered previous times he had been in this room; nights when he had stayed over at Sam's, when they had been 'just friends', and the one occasion where they had had lustful sex; the very night before they split up.

'So…' Hunter began, but she was slightly lost for words.

'So… I'm your father.' Phil stood by the bed his hands in his pockets, still in shock at the turn of events.

'Seems, that way. So you didn't know about me?'

'God no! If I had I would have wanted to be part of your life. I could never have left any of my kids.' He reassured her.

'Sam said that you were devoted to your other children. My half brother and sister. She said even to the point of near abduction.' He looked slightly ashamed at the thought of what he had nearly been driven to all that time ago.

'Yeah I am. If I had had the chance I would have been to you too. But now I've got the chance to.' He kneeled down to her level, and looked into the eyes that were so like his.

'What about the circumstances? Your age. The fact that my brother hated you. The state of the relationship with my mother. All those things. Are you saying they wouldn't matter?' He looked thoughtful for a moment.

'I don't know. I never got a chance though. I never knew you existed.'

'I knew you existed. Just not who you were. Mom talked about you all the time, but Callum wouldn't let me try and contact you and wouldn't tell me anything about you and even forbid Mom to do so.' She sighed. Phil got up and sat next to her on the bed.

'How is your Mom?'

'Dead.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry.' He tried to put an arm round her, but she shrugged it off, not ready for that sort of closeness with her absent father.

'It's not your fault. Well not directly. The end of the relationship with you, being a single Mom to two kids, and suffering from Post-Natal depression, drove her to the edge. Also to drinking, which eventually killed her. But like I said you weren't to blame. You didn't pour the alcohol down her neck, she did that by herself.' Phil felt dreadful. Even though she insisted it wasn't his fault, he still felt like it was.

'What about the rest of your life? Did that OK?' She sighed. The look on his face was one of regret and anguish. She knew he regretted not knowing of her existence, and being absent form his life, and she didn't want to add to his misery with the sob story which was her life; but they were being understand with each other, so she had no choice.

'Not really.' His face instantly fell, and she was reluctant to continue, but she knew that she had to if she was to build some sort of relationship between them. 'I got pregnant at 16, and my boyfriend dumped me. At 17, I ended up dating an abusive junkie, who regularly beat me up. So no it hasn't been good.' Phil's heart was filled with sadness, this girl, his daughter had been through so much. Suddenly some of her words sank in.

'I'm a granddad?' He looked shocked.

'Yeah, Summer. She's 2. Here, I have a photo on my phone.' She reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out and showed him the display picture. He looked at the beautiful toddler in the arms of her beautiful mother. He looked up at Hunter, pride on his face. How could he have missed out on all this? Then he noticed the scar on her face.

'Did he do that?' He asked, gently touching the scar. 'The abusive boyfriend.'

'Yeah, among others. Several broken bones, but he's gone for good now.'

'He better be. If he hurts you again, I'll kill him!' Hunter was taken back by his rage. They had only just met and yet he was willing to protect her.

'Callum helped put him away.'

'How is he? I felt bad when our friendship ended. When he turned up at Sun Hill, I was stunned but I acted professional, and I hardly worked with him.'

'He's fine. He's in a steady relationship with PC Beth Green. I believe you know her?' He nodded. 'Yeah things are going great between them. You'll probably see them, if you stick around.' He knew she was inviting him, and he was willing to accept, and not just for her sake, but for Sam's.

'So you've hear about me. What about you?'

'I haven't heard all about you though, have I? What's this about you marrying Stuart Turner? He's a creep!'

'Don't start. I had all this from him about you. He even said you were dead.' She knew that this had been the wrong thing to say as she suddenly saw the fury burn in his eyes.

'He did what?! I'll make him pay for doing that to you! What about Sam?' he jumped from the bed, his fists clenched.

'Calm down. It's sorted. Sam was devastated, but when she realised it was a lie she was over the moon, probably what spurned her on to call you. Plus Stuart's been punished enough. I chased him, and he fell down the stairs, nearly died.' Phil's eyes widen.

'God!' He remarked.

'Yep. Oh and I'm pregnant, with his mate's baby.' She said it so casually, that he couldn't help but grin to himself. She really was a chip off the old block.

'Now that his complicated. Does he know?' He resumed his position next to her, concerned etched on his face.

'I guess. There were some serious complications, so he would have known, but he hasn't said.'

'So, what about his mate?'

'He knows, but he couldn't cope that I was marrying Stuart and went away.' Phil noticed the sorrow in his daughter's eyes, and realised that she was a carbon copy of him, just a female version, and was on the course to making the same mistakes he did.

'I take it you cared about him.' She nodded. 'So, why marry Stuart?'

'Mickey, said it was for the best. Sam did as well, and I agree. Or I did at the time.' She started to cry, and he put an arm around her.

'Hang on. Mickey? Mickey's the other man?' She nodded. This was a mess he thought. 'If you care about him so much, don't marry Stuart. And I'm not just saying that because I dislike him. But because I don't want you to settle for someone you don't care for and let the person you love slip away.'

'Speaking from experience there. Take it you were referring to you and Sam. What happened between you two?' He sighed. He didn't exactly know.

'Well it's complicated.'

'I gathered, from what Sam said, but I told you my life, so you can tell me yours.'

'First I was married to Cindy, but I had an affair with Christine-Maddy's Mom. Then her husband tried to kill me, and Sam saved my life. Then when me and Cindy split up, Sam and I nearly got together, but then Kate-Alfie's Mom, announced that she was pregnant. So that ended that. Next me and Cindy gave it another go, but it failed.' He paused, knowing that the next bit was the hardest bit.

'So, what happened next? It didn't just end there did it?'

'No. I realised I was falling for Sam, but by this point she was with Stuart. Things were moving quite quickly.'

'Yeah, I know. Stuart told me about the miscarriage and how the relationship collapsed.'

'Yeah, well I was there for her through all that. Then we went to Romania to chase a suspect, and nearly died. That's when me and Sam finally got together.'

'After all that time.'

'Yeah. We went from enemies, to friends to lovers all with a few years. I realised I loved her, but when I told her she dumped me.' Hunter looked confused.

'She dumped you, because you loved her?'

'I know. I couldn't understand it either. Our friendship was never the same afterwards, and me going back to my womanising tendencies didn't help.'

'No, I don't suppose they would.' Hunter agreed.

'So, I couldn't cope with mine and Sam's relationship being the way it was so I moved to special ops. But I missed her like crazy. Not a day went by when I didn't think about her.'

'You should have told her.'

'I know. Now I'm back, hopefully I'll have chance.'

'I hope so. I know she cares a lot about you, but please look after her.'

'I will. That I can guarantee. I can't guarantee a lot of things, but that I can.'

'I'm glad. I'm also glad that you came into my life.'

'Me too.'

'I know this may sound a bit strange, as we've just met, but being my dad and all I think you should be there, so I'd like you to come to the wedding tomorrow.'

'And see you marry Turner?'

'Yes, but it'll make me happy. And Sam needs a date. Please come, it would mean a lot to both me and Sam.' He looked at her, smiling his cheeky smile back at him, and he knew he couldn't deny her happiness, plus if it would make Sam happy he was more than willing to give it a go.

'Sure. If Stuart won't mind.'

'He doesn't have a choice.' She grinned at him, and he mirrored the expression perfectly.

'Then I'll be there. You'd best return to the party, but I'll be down later. For now, I need to talk to Sam. Can you send her up?'

'Yeah sure.'

'I take it Summer will be there tomorrow?'

'Of course.'

'Then I will definitely be there. I can't wait to meet my beautiful granddaughter. I can't believe I'm a granddad.' He laughed.

'Neither could Sam. I'll send her up.' Hunter stood up to leave.

'Thanks.'

'No problem. I want you both to be happy.'

'Me too. I want you to be happy as well.'

'I will be.'

'By marrying Stuart?'

'It's my choice.'

'Yeah I guess so. It's not like I haven't made a lot of mistakes. I just want you to be careful that's all.'

'OK. I will be, but thank you anyway.' She leant down, and gave him a hug. The first real sign that they were on their way to having a proper relationship.

'I best get Sam.' He nodded as he watched her walk out the room. He'd just found out that he had a lovely daughter, a gorgeous granddaughter, another grandchild on the way. Was he about to find out that he had an amazing girlfriend as well? He hoped so. He really did.


	32. Soulmates

Soulmates

He waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality it would only have been a few minutes; but what were a few minutes in comparison to the life time he already waited for her?

'Hi.' She said timidly as she entered the room, despite having already greeted him when he arrived; but she was nervous about the conversation they were about to have, which would decide their future.

'Yeah, Hi.'

'So, I see you and Hunter got on well.' She made her way to the bed, and sat next to him, conscious of the close proximity there bodies were.

'Yeah, she's great. I can't believe I missed out on so much.'

'I know, but you can't change that, only the future.'

'Exactly, and I intent to make up for lost time.' He meant with both Sam and Hunter.

'I'm glad. She deserves it.'

'Yes, she does. You know at first I thought it was a wind up, but now…'

'She's so like you, it can't possibly be a wind up, right?' Sam continued for him, knowing what it felt like and also what he was like.

'Exactly. I can't believe I missed out on so much of her life, and on so much that's happened here. How's your life been?' He looked at her with those mysterious eyes of his.

'You know. Just normal.' She shrugged. 'Yours?'

'Much the same.' There was an awkward silence between them, both knowing that they hadn't received the reply they wanted. What they really wanted to know was if they had seen anyone since they'd been apart, and if they'd missed each other.

'So… You left your girlfriend at home?' Sam tried to act causal as she asked the question she was dreading the answer to.

'No. I haven't got a girlfriend.' He watched the smile creep onto her face. 'So are you seeing someone?'

'Nah, there was someone, but it didn't work.' He tried to suppress his grin.

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'No your not.' She laughed, and playfully smacked him.

'Hey, stop that.' He grabbed hold of her and started tickling her. He loved to hear her laugh. He looked deep into her green eyes and knew he had to tell her the truth. 'You're right I am glad.'

'See, I know you too well.' She laughed.

'Guess you do, but I also know you too well. Bet you were glad to hear there was no one in my life either.'

'I guess I was surprised, yes.'

'Well obviously there have been girls.' She raised her eyebrows as if to say, you couldn't help yourself could you. 'But no one special, but that doesn't answer my question. Were you pleased?'

'Yes. OK. I was glad. Happy now?' She couldn't help but smile at the grin on his face.

'Knew you'd miss me.'

'Well, I never said that.'

'Didn't have to,'

'Well you obviously missed me; otherwise you wouldn't have come back.'

'I though you may need my help.'

'Yeah right. How often have I needed your help Phil?'

'Well in Romania, and I was there for you when Abi went missing.' He pointed out to her.

'True. You were, but I was the one who had to bail you out, more often and I saved your life too, remember?'

'I can't possibly forget. Firstly you won't let me and secondly I've got the scars on my leg to remind me.'

'Well, these things are sent to try us and make us stronger.'

'I guess, and what about other things?'

'What other things?' She was slightly confused now.

'Well what about all the stuff that happened between me and you. Why did that happen?' This was it. He'd finally bitten the bullet and brought the conversation around to the subject of their relationship.

'I don't know. It just happened I guessed.' She replied, not fully knowing the answer.

'Do you regret any of it?'

'Some. I regret that we weren't friends sooner. What about you? What, if anything do you regret?'

'I regret leaving. I also regret sleeping with Monica Dreyfuss. But most of all I regret not fighting harder enough for you. I shouldn't have given up on you when we split up.' He sighed. She slipped her hand on top of his.

'I regret that too. I was foolish to let you go. I was so scared of getting hurt, and in the end I did, because I let you go.'

'If we could rewind, would you?'

'Of course. But we can't, can we Phil?'

'No. But we can alter the future. Why not give us another go? It's why I thought you called me, and why I came back. When I thought you were marrying Stuart my heart was shattered into a thousand pieces. I don't think I've ever felt pain like it. I also think that part of you feels the same, and that's why you called me, not just because of Hunter.' He looked deep into her soul with his piercing eyes, and she knew that she couldn't deny her feelings any longer.

'You're right. It was part of why I called you. I've missed you something terrible, and I never thought I'd say that.' She laughed.

'So why not make a go of things? I'm staying around for a bit anyway because of the wedding and getting to know my newly discovered family, so why not also make a new start to our relationship?' Sam knew what her heart wanted to say, but her head still had a few doubts.

'What about your job with Special ops?' She asked.

'You're more important to me than any job, Sam. I mean that. I still love you, and I probably always will.' She smiled at him, and it melted his heart.

'You really mean it don't you?'

'Every single word. Now is that a yes?' He grinned at her.

'That's a yes.' She smiled, and leant forward, placing her hands on his neck. He adored having her skin on his after so long. When their lips touched, he felt whole. The passion between them was intense and he felt like a firework had gone off in side his heart, making him lose all sight of his senses apart from one; his love for Sam. Sam felt the same. Right there and then, as her tongue explored his mouth and his hers, and her hands softly caressed his muscled torso, she didn't want to be any where else. They were so wrapped up in themselves that they didn't notice Hunter enter the room.

'Umm, Sam stripper's here.'

'Oh, right. Ok, I'll be down in a bit.' Hunter left them to it, pleased that they had finally been reunited. She was also slightly pained. They had finally defeated all the obstacles placed in there way, why couldn't she and Mickey?

Sam and Phil shared one last passionate kiss, before she left him upstairs.

'You can stay here tonight.' She informed him.

'Thanks.'

'In my room. In my bed.' She smiled seductively.

'Great.' He grinned. 'When are you coming to bed?'

'After the strippers gone, I'll make my excuses.'

'Why do you need a stripper when you have me?' He grinned pulling her close to him.

'Because it's a hen party and it's for everyone. I don't think your daughter would appreciate you stepping in.' she laughed.

'Guess your right. But hurry up. I've waited long enough.'

'Well a little longer won't hurt.' She chuckled before going downstairs to the party. She felt ecstatic to finally be reunited with her soulmate, and felt whole for the first time in he life. She just hoped that Hunter would also experience that feeling. Rather sooner than later.


	33. Completion and Fairytales

Completion and Fairytales

As soon as the stripper had got his clothes back on, Sam sprinted up the stairs to be with long absent lover. To feel the intimacy that she'd long missed. His tentative touch and his sensitive kisses. The way he stroked her hair, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, as they gently made love, which would eventually turn to pure passion. She had waited so long for this moment and she could hardly wait the half an hour it took for the burglar themed stripper to complete his act. As soon as the music finished and he was starting to replace his clothes, Sam was eager to get out of there and was glad that Hunter dismissed her and told her to return to the man waiting for her upstairs.

Phil smiled as her hand appeared in the doorway, beckoning him to follow her. He got up from the bed and walked over to the door to find that she'd gone. He looked straight to the door he knew led to her bedroom. The bedroom where over a year ago he said the words that had ended their relationship. I love you. This time they had spelt the start of their relationship, and he was truly grateful for the turn of events that led him here. He followed the hand that was tempting him into the room. He walked into the room, knowing that this was going to be the moment that had frequented his dreams nearly everyday since the day they were based on happened all those months ago in Bucharest.

He closed the door to the bedroom and saw her waiting for him, perched on the edge of the bed.

'So, are you going to show me your stripping act?' She asked, in the husky voice he found so sexy.

'Well. Seeing as you've asked so nicely DI Nixon.' He took off his shoes and socks and went over to the stereo system and pressed play. Sam laughed as Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back, came on.

'Quite appropriate you think?' Phil grinned at her.

'Just get on with it.' She laughed.

'Patience is a virtue dear Samantha.' He teased.

'Well, I think I've waited long enough.' He turned with his back to her, and started to undo his shirt so that she couldn't see his bare chest till his shirt was fully removed. Sam felt the passion rise in her as he slowly peeled off his shirt, and turned to show her the toned physique which was his torso. He winked at her teasingly, and came towards her and wrapped the shirt round her neck, before kissing her head. He thrust his crotch in her face playfully. She returned the favour by running her nails along his back, relishing the feel of his skin tingling and his spine arching under her touch. He returned to his dance, wiggling his hips as he removed his belt throwing it to the floor. He turned around to show her his firm, pert bottom as he undid the fastening on his trousers. Sam's heart rate quickened and so did her breathing. Phil spun around, and walked purposely towards her, the familiar sexy glint in his eye. He was relishing the control he had over her. The way she was captivated by his body. He teased her, by drawing out the removal of his trousers, knowing the wait of finally having his body again was slowly killing her. He eventually removed his trousers throwing them at her, which was received with a cheer. The song came to and end and he still had his boxers on, much to Sam's disappointment and his, as it meant the act that followed was postponed slightly.

He walked over to Sam just as the next song came on-'Love Stoned.' He meant to carry on with his act, but she couldn't wait any longer, and placing her hands on his neck she pulled him towards her, while passionately kissing him. Phil's heart raced as she rolled him over, so that she was in control. He was powerless to resist as he found her domineering streak rather attractive. She kissed down his neck and chest as he carefully pulled her blouse over her head, placing gentle kisses between her breasts. Sam moaned with pleasure, as his hands caressed her back, removing her bra as he did so, leaving her breast free for him to lovingly nibble them. She guided his hands to her skirt, impatient for him to remove her skirt and undergarments.

'Less haste.' He whispered in her ear.

'Shut up. I've waited too long for this.' She replied. Shutting him up with a passionately kiss. He knew that neither of them could wait any longer, and as he felt himself stiffen within his boxers, he quickly released her from the garments she was so eager to loose, and she did the same with the last remaining item of clothing he had.

His hands ran all over her body and her hands over his. Phil gently rolled them over so that once again he was in control. Sam wasn't bothered as long as someone was. Like she said she had waited for what felt like a life time for this moment. She moaned with pleasure as they gradually became one. They both relished the feeling of being connected to one another in such an intimate way. He slipped his tongue into her mouth to stifle his cries of pleasure as she pulled him closer towards her, wanting to intensify the pleasure that was flooding her body. Her back arched, and she felt Phil gently stroke her hair as the warm feeling rushed over her body; from her head to her toes, her hair tingled and her body withered with ecstasy. As the feeling subsided, she had only a few minutes rest before her body was a washed with it again. This time she knew Phil was feeling it too. His back arched, and his skin began to feel clammy under her fingers. She started kissing him again to stifle the throws of passionate that would soon arise from both of them. Seconds later the moment came, and they fell back onto the bed, absolutely exhausted. They fell asleep in each others arms, and for the first time in ages, they both had a good night's sleep.

* * *

Another couple that had a good night sleep was Callum and Beth. Callum was spending the night with Beth and Summer (who had spent the evening at Beth's Mom's) at Beth's after spending the evening with Stuart on his Stag Party. Despite not really liking the man, Callum had quite a good time. His night was made even better when he returned to the flat to find his 'princess' as he called her, waiting for him. He kissed her gently, feeling complete fulfilment for the first time in ages. She completed him like no other could, and that was why he knew it was important to accept that his little sister was marrying Stuart. She obviously believed Stuart was the missing piece of her jigsaw, and he couldn't stand in the way. He gently carried Beth to bed- protective of her present state, and grateful that both he and Hunter had finally the person they would spend the rest of their lives with-or so he thought.

* * *

As Callum and Beth, curled up together in bed, discussing their future- which consisted of him moving into the flat after the wedding and the baby, Hunter lay curled up in her bed crying. As Callum believed, she had indeed found the man she wished to spend the rest of her life with. Her prince charming, the man all little girls believe that one day they'd meet and marry; accept she was marrying him. She was marrying Stuart. He didn't make her heart beat fast and slow at the same time. He didn't make her feel like she couldn't survive just one second without him. Mickey did though. When ever she had been close to him, her heart seemed to skip beats, and her stomach had butterflies. She'd felt them that first night in the club. The night when she'd rushed to be with Stuart. If only then she had acted on them, rather than running away. If she had, she wouldn't be lying here alone, and dreading the next day. Her wedding day should be the ending to the prefect fairytale. The day she finally married her prince, but instead she felt like she was marrying Rumpelstiltskin, not the prince. She knew that she shouldn't really go through with it, but Mickey obviously had decided to move on with his life, and she must do the same, besides she couldn't bare the thought of the pain it would cause Stuart. She may not love him, but she still cared enough not to wish him to have to endure the pain it would cause, even if it did meant causing her self unendurable suffering . 


	34. I Do?

I Do?

Your wedding day is supposed to be the best day of your life. Not for Megan Maria Hunter-Stone it wasn't. Instead of waking up with butterflies due to excitement, Hunter felt like she had bats flying around her stomach due to dread. She looked across at the gorgeous white dress hanging on her wardrobe and groaned. Instead of being the best day of her life, this was going to be the worse. At that moment there was a knock on the door and she heard Sam, who was already up, open the door. Soon the house was filled with the sound of Beth's voice, and occasionally Callum's. She realised that she now had to get up and sort things out with her existing family-Callum and Summer, and her new found family-Phil.

As she entered the living room, she was greeted by a rather excited Beth and Summer.

'Mommy!' She swept the young girl up into her arms, knowing that this was one person who would love her no matter what. She glanced around the room anxiously and saw Callum sitting silently in the corner, and Phil was looking awkward, while drinking a cup of coffee. Beth had noticed this, and reverted to her habit of talking a lot when she was nervous, and also to break the tension.

'She's been brilliant, haven't you Summer?' The toddler nodded. 'She's so looking forward to wearing her pretty dress. So am I for that matter. I can't wait to try it on.' She gushed.

'Shall we go upstairs and start to get ready now?' Sam, knew that Hunter needed time alone with the two men to sort things out, and she couldn't do that with her and Beth in the room.

'Um yeah. Come on Summer.' When Sam and the girls left the room, the remaining three all looked expectantly at each other, an awkward silence filled the room.

'Look, Cal. I think we should just forget what happened all those years ago. He's really sorry for what happened. Aren't you?' Hunter had finally broken the silence and looked at Phil.

'Yeah, I am. I was young, foolish and frankly a bit of a prat.'

'Yeah you were.' Callum agreed.

'I'm not excusing what I did, but I want a chance to make it up to you. All of you. I also want a chance to get to know my family. Megan says that it's ok, but I won't stay if it's not OK with you.' Hunter looked at Callum, with a look on her face that said, it had better be ok, because she wanted him to stay.

'Yeah. It's OK.'

'Thanks.' Phil stood up and walked towards the other man, holding out his hand. Callum knew that to make his sister happy, he would have to take it, and anyway time had changed both of them, silly grudges over what happened years ago were pointless. Hunter smiled as the two men shook hands signalling the end of their feud.

'Now you two have sorted that out, I best get ready. Actually, you two should as well.' She walked out of the room, just as Beth came through the door, her hair in in curlers.

'Just come to get the hairspray.' She said thinking she had walked in at the wrong time.

'Go ahead, I'll be up in a minute, then these two can get ready. You can use the bathroom Callum, and Phil you can use Sam's room, because I'm in Abi's.'

'Sure.' Both men said in unison, getting up and leaving the room with Hunter and Beth to go to their designated rooms.

Soon they were all ready, and were waiting downstairs, for Beth and Hunter to arrive downstairs. Callum and Phil were actually having a civil conversation, much to Sam's delight, and Phil was taking great pleasure in cuddling his granddaughter. Just at that moment, Beth entered the room with Hunter right behind her. There was a simultaneous intake of breathe.

'Doesn't she look gorgeous?' Beth asked.

'Yes she does.' Sam said, taking in the sight of the beautiful young girl before her in the white satin gown, with the glitter embroidery.

'I'm so proud, that I can now say that you're my daughter.' Phil looked slightly emotional.

'Thanks, Dad.' They both smiled, it was the first time that she had called him Dad, and it meant a lot to him.

'So, let's get this show on the road. Sam, you dad and Beth will travel in the one car, while me, Callum and Summer will travel behind in the other.' Hunter announced organising everyone. Before she walked out of the house, she took one last look in the mirror, and asked herself, could she really do it?

In no time at all the cars arrived at the registry office, and Hunter glanced up at the building, in which her fate would be sealed. Before she stepped out of the car, her phone which was hidden in her bag, bleeped.

'You go inside.' She told the others, holding Summer's hand, as she started to read her text.

'Everything Ok?' Callum's concern was etched on his face.

'Yeah, let me just reply to this, and I'll be right inside.' Callum accepted this and went inside with the others. (Phil was already in the main hall, and took great delight in seeing Stuart's face as he walked into the room. He walked straight up to him, and grinned, patting him on the back, saying 'I guess I'm going to be your new father-in-law.' Before walking to his seat, grinning to himself, at the look of horror on Stuart's face, as the colour drained away). Hunter looked once more at the text.

'**I love you, no matter what, and even though I don't want today to happen, if it does I'll understand, because we're just not meant to be and you deserve to be happy. xxx' ** She flicked the phone shut, and looked down at Summer, and realised that even if she deserved this, the little girl didn't.

Callum and the others waited patiently inside for her, but after 10 minutes, Callum was getting concerned.

'Surely, it doesn't take that long to write a text.' Callum voiced the same thought which was in everyone's mind

'Depends.' Beth tried to stay calm, despite feeling anxious.

'I'll look outside for her.' Callum went outside, and before he even came back inside, Sam knew what had happened. She'd gone.


	35. Aftermath

Aftermath

'She's run away. Why?' Beth asked, really confused at the current situation.

'I don't know why.' Callum was agitated, running his fingers through his hair.

'I think I do.' Everyone turned to look at Sam.

'What?' Callum was desperate for answers.

'The baby, it's not Stuarts.'

'What?!' Beth's shock was mirrored on Callum's face.

'Yeah, she was in love with someone else, so I guess she couldn't do it.'

'Someone else?' Callum was just in disbelief.

'The baby's father?'

'Yeah, the baby's father.' Sam replied in answer to Beth's question.

'Who is it? When? How?'

'I can't say, it isn't my place.'

'I can't believe you knew all this and didn't say.' Callum's rage was evident and Sam knew she had to tread carefully. 'What about Stuart, what we're going to tell him? Sorry but your fiancée is expecting another man's baby, and has run off, probably to be with him.'

'He knows about the baby.' Sam said calmly.

'What?' Beth looked at Sam astounded.

'Did you know Beth?'

'No, I swear.'

'Ok, it's just you being best friends, I thought she might jhave told you instead of Sam.'

'She didn't tell me. Me and Stuart worked out that the baby couldn't be his, and then I worked out who the father was. She doesn't even know I know.'

'What about Stuart?' Callum turned to look at Beth.

'Well, someone's got to tell him.' She said it quite calmly, considering the circumstances.

'I'll do.' Sam stood up and headed into the registry office.

Beth and Callum stood at the door, watching as Sam delivered the news, and saw the hurt expression on Stuart's face, but he didn't look too surprised.

'Well, we best go and look for her.' Sam said as she re-entered the hall accompanied by Stuart.

'Yes, but there's not much point. She's gone.' He looked defeated.

'Don't say that.' Beth put an arm around him.

'Beth, she obviously doesn't love me.'

'You don't know that.'

'She isn't here. That speaks volumes, but you guys can look for her, and I'll explain everything to this lot.' As he returned to the registry office, the others all looked at each other.

'Guess we'd better look for her. Sam, you go back to yours, Beth and I will go to Beth's. At that moment Phil walked into the hall, followed by the wedding guests.

'So, she followed her heart then.' He whispered to Sam, not wanting any other people to know the full story.

'Looks that way.' She replied.

'Don't like the chap, but you gotta feel sorry for him, it'd the second time this has happened. Except this time she left him for his best mate, before it was her best friend.' Sam looked at him and smiled; even in the current situation he couldn't refuse a dig.

'Come on, we're going to look for her at my place.'

'Sure, but how?' He looked around at the lack of cars they could use, outside.

'Good point, she took the one wedding car, and presumably Beth and Callum would have taken the other.'

'Over there.' He pointed at a nearby taxi.

'Quick, run before that old woman gets in.' Sam tried to run towards the taxi, but struggled with her high heels.

'Here.' Phil picked her up and rushed to the taxi. 'Sorry love, we need this.'

'But, I need to get home. I've left my Ernie all alone to come this wedding, and now there isn't one, I should get back to him. He's not well you see.' The old lady complained.

'Well sorry, emergency. Have this.' He opened his wallet and took out a twenty pound note. 'For your troubles.' The old woman looked at him amazed, as he put Sam in the taxi, then got in himself. She didn't really mind missing her taxi, if it meant she got some money out of it.

Beth and Callum raced up the stairs, towards her flat; desperately hoping that they would find her. Callum took Beth's key from his pocket, and opened the door. Beth quickly ran to Hunter's room, while Callum searched the rest of the rooms.

'Hers and Summer's clothes have gone, and the wedding dress is on the bed.' Beth announced as she entered the kitchen, and found Callum looking at something in his hands.

'Yeah, I know. She left this.' He held up the piece of paper he had been reading.

'What's it say?'

'**Dear Beth, I'm sorry to have left the way I did, without goodbye. I just couldn't do it. I don't love him, not the way you love Callum; I'm in love with someone else, and while I know it wouldn't work with him, I just can't be with Stuart. Please apologise for me, and tell him it's nothing he did. He'll make someone a great husband someday-just not me. You've been a great friend, the best I ever had and when I've sorted my head out, I hope we can still be friends. Please look after my brother for me, and that new baby of yours (I worked it out). I wish you all the best, for all 3 of you. Can you also say sorry for me to Sam and Dad, I wish I could have gotten to know him better, but I had to follow my heart. I think him and Sam will understand. I'll miss you all, Sam's been like a Mom to me, you like a sister and I've just got to know my Dad, and Callum doesn't deserve all the trouble I've caused by doing this. Please explain to him, that I had to follow my heart. I love you all. Love Hunter xxxx'** He finished the letter and looked at Beth, tears in his eyes.

'It'll be OK.' She reassured him, putting her arms around him.

'I hope so. I really do.'


	36. Six Months Later

Six Months Later

She rolled over and looked at the man sleeping next to her.

'Hey you.' She smiled, leaning over to kiss him. He leant down to save her struggling, the swollen bump before her preventing any proper physical contact.

'How's my favourite Mom to be?' He tenderly lifted up her top, and gently kissed the skin beneath.

'I'm fine, and so's Junior.'

'Good, I want both my princesses to be just fine.'

'We are. Can't believe it's a girl.' She smiled, holding his hand, as they snuggled up close.

'Me neither. I'm glad we found out now.'

'Now, I think you should get to work, don't you Sergeant?'

'Guess so.' Callum reluctantly released himself from Beth's embrace. 'I just hate leaving you alone.'

'I'm fine. Not long left now, only 5 weeks.'

'I know, but anything could happen to you while I'm away.' She looked at him, and knew what he meant.

'I wish she was here to you know.'

'Wish who was here?' He pretended not to know what she was talking about, but Beth knew him too well.

'Hunter. You wish she was here, then I wouldn't be alone and you'd still have your sister.'

'Beth, I never said that.' He continued buttoning up his shirt, avoiding her gaze.

'You didn't have to.' She struggled off the bed, and tried to embrace him but found it difficult due to her ever expanding waist line. 'I wonder if she's had her baby yet.' Beth continued thoughtfully.

'No one knows. She hasn't got in touch with anyone since the wedding Beth. We have to face it she's moved on. She does this; she comes and goes how she pleases. I thought she'd settled down, but obviously not. Now I've gotta leave; you gonna be OK?'

'Yeah. I'll be fine.' She leant up and kissed him, and then watched from the window as he drove off, leaving her alone.

A few streets away, in another part of Sun Hill, another loved-up couple were getting ready for work. Sam sat sipping her coffee, as Phil rushed around trying to find his files, tie his tie and speak on the phone at the same time. She raised her eyebrows at him; several things may have changed since they first met, but his organisational skills weren't one of them.

'OK, mate. Give me a call if you hear anything. Bye.' He hung up and looked at Sam, she knew form the disappointed look in his eye that he hadn't received the news he wanted.

'Has he still not heard anything from her?' She asked as he sat down, looking some what defeated.

'No. I thought she might have got in touch by now, what with the baby being due in under a fortnight. It's been 6months Sam.' She stood up and walked to his side of the table, she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he placed her hands on top of hers-symbolising his gratitude for her just being there.

'She'll turn up. You know what Callum said she was like.'

'I wish I knew what she was like though. I just met her, when she left again. The problem is she's too much like me.'

'Yes, she is. Now stop worrying about it. We've got to get to work, and I don't want my good mood to be dampened.'

'I know, but I want to share the news with her. Oh, yeah Mickey said congratulations.'

'I thought we weren't telling anyone till Megan knew.' Sam looked at him, and he knew what she was thinking-it was just like him to be too impatient to wait.

'We will, but I thought if he is in touch with her, he could pass the news on.'

'I don't think he is, Phil. He would have said something; he knows how upset you are. Plus, look how devastated he was; we had to do all we could to stop him from coming back here.' He knew she was right, but didn't want to admit it. He walked to the hooks by the front door where his keys hung.

'Don't you think it's strange that so much has happened, and she has no idea?' Phil had suddenly turned philosophical, much to Sam's amazement; but she just but it down to his daughters absence. She knew how hard it was when a child went missing, or vanished from your life, but to have a child you just found out about disappear must be soul destroying.

'I guess, but 6 months is a long time. Things around here are going to change. I mean Stuart's left, you've returned to Sun Hill, we're living together. It's all changed.'

'You're forgetting something, aren't you?' Phil grappled her playfully, and she collapsed laughing.

'Really? What's that?' She grinned at him, knowing it was winding him up.

'This!' He took her left hand, pointing to the diamond ring on the finger just next to her little one.

'Oh, yes. I forgot to take that off for work.' Sam removed it, and walked into the lounge to place it in its box.

'Ha, Ha. That's not what I meant-and you know it.' He looked slightly hurt, so she placed arms around his waist.

'Phil, how could I possibly forget that? It's the best think that's ever happened to me. I've never been happier than last night, when you asked me to marry you - don't you ever think otherwise, ok? You can't get rid of me, that easily.' She kissed him passionately.

'Don't worry; I'm never letting you go.' He gently escorted her out of the house.

'Summer, put that down.' Hunter grumbled and rubbed her eyes, and sighed. Despite wishing with all her heart, she always woke up in the same place-Mark's grubby flat. How she had returned here she wasn't entirely sure. She knew when she left the wedding that she had to get away, and well she bumped into Mark, and he asked how she was. Being Summer's Dad, he did have a right to know about his daughter's welfare, so when he offered her a place to stay she accepted. She was originally just looking for a place to stay, but when he offered her more, she couldn't resist. She was at her lowest ebb, and he showed her love and affection- something she was desperately in need of. He was even willing to provide for the new child, even though it wasn't his. This time she thought it would all be so different from when she had Summer, but now everything was turning sour. He was going out drinking again and he was constantly shouting at Summer. How much more of this she could take, she wasn't sure.

'Hey, babes. Gotta work today. You'll be OK, won't you?' She nodded, she had every other day, why wouldn't she be today. He gently kissed her, and then stroked her stomach. 'You behave for your Mom Junior.' It was times like this that made her want to stay, but most of the time, the good times were out weighed by the bad. She dragged herself out of bed and got dressed, so much for taking it easy now she was nearly at full term-no such luck.

As the hours ticked by she realised how much she missed Mickey, he was much better with Summer than Mark ever could be-and Mark was her father. She looked at the clock on the wall- 12 O'clock. Another 5 hours alone, till his return, at least then she wouldn't be alone.

Mickey looked at his watch. It was only 12:30, his days just seemed to drag by now he had nothing to look forward to, or rather someone. He knew she was missing, he just wished he knew where she was. Well his thoughts would have to go to one side for a bit, he thought as he looked at the report on his desk. He was supposed to have hadn't it in the day before, so he might as well do it now. He got up from his desk and half-heartedly walked downstairs, towards reception. Suddenly he heard a voice he had longed to hear for so long. He just couldn't understand why she was in Essex. Had she come looking for him? He hoped she had, but deep down he knew he was being foolish. But sure enough as he entered reception, her voice was clearly recognisable, he could even tell that she was angry and his heart longed to calm her down and take her in his arms again once more. As he saw her, he felt a surge of joy in his heart as he realised she was still pregnant-with his baby.

'Why can't I see him?' She shouted.

'I told you Mam, he's in custody.' The officer speaking to her, was doing his best but he just couldn't calm her.

'Nige, Let me.' Mickey spoke to the officer, who shrugged just eager to get rid of the amd woman.

'Megan, calm down.' She stopped at the sound of his voice, her heart also stopped. He was the reason she 'd come all this way but she had known it was pointless so had given up; but now here he was stood before her.

'Mickey.' She whispered, turning to face him.


	37. Leaving Essex

**Sorry it's been so long, but I've been busy with my A level work, but as its now the hols I can ud more frequently (hopefully), hope it was worth the wait, and there's loads more to come. Please Review lv Elz xxxxxx PS This chapter is particularly 4 Laura, Gem, Robz and Becca loadsa love hope u guys like it xxxx**

* * *

Leaving Essex

Neither of them knew how to react now they were in each other's company again. They had both dreamt about this moment since they had been apart, but now it was actually here, they were unsure how to react.

'So…umm, what you doing here?' Mickey asked, unsure of what exactly he should say.

'Umm, my boyfriend got caught shoplifting.' Mickey's heart sank at this news, she had obviously jilted Stuart, not to be with him as he had thought, but because she just didn't want to be with Stuart.

'Oh right. So why exactly are you in Essex?' Hunter looked away sheepishly.

'Umm, Oh God…'

'What?'

'Mickey isn't it obvious?'

'Well not really, I thought it was until you said you were here for your boyfriend.'

'I came to be with you, but I just knew it would be complicated, so when I bumped into Mark-Summer's Dad, I thought why not stay. Summer gets to know her Dad, and well one thing led to another and now we're living together, and well… I've got nothing left for me at home. Stuart probably hates me.'

'Stuart's left.' Mickey interrupted. Her face lit up-just for a second then fell.

'But what about Callum and Beth? I just left them without any warning. And then there's my Dad. Oh God, it's such a mess.' She broke down in tears, and Mickey wrapped his arms around her, and she felt suddenly comforted just by their body contact.

'It's OK. Beth understands, and so does Callum. They just want to know you're safe. As for your Dad, he's frantic to get hold of you- he and Sam are getting married.' Hunter lifted her head up.

'Really? That's great.' She winced, and held her stomach.

'Are you okay?' Mickey's voice was full of concern 'Here, have a seat.' He showed her to a seat, and sat her down.

'I'm okay. Just a slight twinge.'

'Well you should be careful in your condition. Especially with all the complications, aren't you due any day soon?'

'Yeah, in two weeks, but I'm being induced on Friday due to the complications.'

'Friday, wow. Were you going to tell me, at all?'

'I wasn't sure you'd wanna know? I mean you left to be away from me didn't you?

'Meg, you know that wasn't why. I couldn't bare seeing you with Stuart, but you're not with him any more, we can be together.' He placed his hands on her shoulders, kneeling in front of her. She looked up, tears still in her eyes.

'What about Mark?'

'What about him? You don't sound to happy with him, and Summer's coped without seeing him before. We can start afresh. Me, you, Summer and the new baby. What do you say?'

'I say you're a fantasist. Where would we live? I hate it here, with no friends.'

'We'll go back to Sun Hill. Everyone will be delighted to see you again, and you'll be near your family when the baby's born. I can live without being near mine, but you should be with yours. Go on, lets make a go of it? Properly this time.' She smiled.

'Ok, but what about my Friday when they were inducing me?'

'We'll get you transferred to St Hughes. I'm sure they can do it there, you were with them before.'

'You've convinced me. Let's go. Right now.'

'Right now?' Mickey laughed.

'Yeah, while I'm convinced. We'll go back to my flat, collect my stuff, fetch Summer from the neighbours, then off to yours. I'm convinced.'

'What about work though?'

'Explain something has happened. Hand your notice in, and then take a holiday till your notice has run out.'

'You're a clever girl.' He held her close, and kissed the top of her head.

'OI! Leave my girlfriend alone.'

'Oh God.' Hunter placed her head in her hands. Mark marched up to Mickey and dragged him away from Hunter and punched him, knocking him straight to the floor.

'Mark!'

'What babe, I'm not having anyone hitting on my missus. 'OI get off me!' Mark tried to escape the grasp of the officers restraining him.

'Assaulting a police officer is a very serious offence; I have no choice but to arrest you. Again.' One of the officers sighed. Mickey held Hunter in his arms, comforting her as she was clearly in shock.

'Can't you see she's pregnant mate?' Mark yelled, as the officers tried to keep him calm.

'Course he can! It was him that got me pregnant, you moron!' Hunter shouted at him. Mark looked at her gob smacked.

'Him?'

'Yeah, and I'm leaving Essex to be with him, but it shouldn't bother you, 'cos you'll be inside. Come on Mickey we're off.' She took Mickey's arm leading him out of the station.

'Oh Guv.' Mickey shouted in the direction of a tall blonde haired man.

'Yes Mickey?'

'I'm requesting a transfer back to my old nick, and I'm also going on holiday until it's sorted. Hope it's no problem. Cheers.' He stuck his thumb up and walke out of the station, arm in arm with Hunter.


	38. Happy Family Reunions

Happy Family Reunions

'Yeah, that's right.' Mickey watched as Hunter talked into her mobile, as they walked towards the flat where she used to live, where they now knew both Callum and Beth to be living.

'Tomorrow? That's a bit soon. Yes, I understand. OK. Tomorrow, 10 O'clock. Okay. Thanks. Yes I'll bring one. Thanks again. Bye.' Mickey looked over at her as she hung up.

'And?' He asked, wanting to know the result of the phone call.

'Well, I've now been transferred to St Hughes and I've been booked into be induced.'

'That's good, but you don't look so happy.'

'Well it's tomorrow.' He looked at her shocked.

'Tomorrow?' She nodded. 'This time tomorrow we'll be parents. That's fantastic.' He gave her a long passionate kiss.

'It's a bit soon isn't it? I mean we've got no where to live, and we need to get everything sorted.' Hunter explained, as they walked along the balcony towards Beth's flat.

'Yeah, but we'll cope. We're a family now. Me, you, Summer and the baby. That's all that matters.' He swept Summer up into his arms. 'Isn't that right kiddo?'

'Yeah!!!' She laughed, snuggling into his arms.

'She really likes you.' Hunter said as she knocked on the door.

'And I really like her too. Oh hang on, I can hear someone coming.' The door swung open to reveal a rather shocked Beth.

'Hunter!' She rushed forward to try and hung her, which was rather difficult considering they were both heavily pregnant.

'Beth, it's so good to see you again and you look absolutely radiant.'

'And you. Come on in. We've all missed you so much, especially Callum. I'll have to call everyone and let them know.' She rushed off to find her phone so she could call everyone.

'Well someone's happy you're back. I said they would be.' Mickey reassured her.

'Yeah, but it's just Beth. What about everyone else?'

'They'll be fine.'

'Hey, everyone's really pleased that you're home. They said they'll be over as soon as they finish work, so they should be here in about 40 minutes. I can't believe you're here though. I thought you would have had the baby by now though. I mean mine's due in just over a month so isn't yours due next week?'

'No, two weeks time.'

'Actually, it's tomorrow.' Mickey added. Beth looked slightly shocked to hear his voice, as if she hadn't actually taken in the fact he was there.

'Tomorrow?'

'Yeah, I'm being induced due to the complications with the ectopic pregnancy.'

'Oh right. Who's going with you then?' Beth sat down, still in shock at the news.

'Oh, Mickey is.'

'Mickey?' Beth looked puzzled.

'Yeah, well I am the father.' Beth's eyes widened. Didn't you know?' Beth shook her head.

'No she didn't no one did apart from Dad and possibly Sam.' Hunter explained.

'Sam definitely knew. She worked it out when Stuart knew the dates didn't add up.'

'Hang on. Stuart knew the baby wasn't his and yet you were still getting married? I mean how can you be sure that it isn't his?' Beth's head was spinning with all the sudden shocking news.

'Because Stuart was in hospital at the time of conception. He just told everyone that I was further gone than I actually was.' Hunter explained, but it was obvious from the look on Beth's face that she wasn't completely understanding it all, luckily at that moment the doorbell rang and she was able to be excused.

Soon the voices of Phil, Sam and Callum could be heard as they entered the hall, eager to see Hunter.

'Megan!' Phil held his arms out for her, and she quickly rushed over and tried-with great difficulty to hug him. 'You came home.'

'Yeah, I did. And congratulations. Both of you.' She turned and hugged Sam.

'Thanks.' They both said at the same time. Beth and Callum looked at all three of them puzzled.

'Congratulations for what?' Beth cocked her head to one side, displaying her confusion.

'Don't they know?' Mickey inquired.

'No, we wanted Megan to know first. But now she knows we can tell everyone, can't we?' Phil turned to look at Sam who nodded. 'We're getting married!'

'That's great.' Beth squealed.

'Yeah, fantastic. Congratulations.' Callum got up and gave Sam a hug and shook Phil's hand, Hunter noticed that they seemed to be quite good friends now.

'Lets see the ring then.' Beth squealed.

'It's at home. I don't like wearing it to work, I'll show you tomorrow though. We'll have a get together, if you're not doing anything.'

'Actually…' Mickey began.

'Hunter's having the baby tomorrow.' Beth told everyone excitedly.

'Really? So soon.' Sam voiced everyone's thoughts as they all looked at her shocked.

'Yeah, to prevent any more complications, I'll also have to have a hysterectomy but I think two kids is enough.' She laughed. The rest of the night was spent sharing news about the last 6 months, and Beth and Hunter shared their pregnancy stories. Everyone was so happy together again, and it was decided that seeing as Mickey was practically family now, and that Phil was Hunter's dad that Hunter and Mickey would live with him and Sam, at least till they had somewhere else. Everyone seemed so happy about the turn of events, the engagement and the impending births, it was a shame that tragedy was just around the corner.


	39. From Maternity to Trauma

From Maternity to Trauma 

Hunter looked across at Mickey's sleeping body. He looked so peaceful; it was a shame to wake him, but it had to be done. Her appointment was in a couple of hours and they had to get ready, get there and book in first.

'Mickey, wake up.' He groaned and looked at her.

'Do I have to?'

'If you want to be present when our child is born, yes!'

'Course I do.'

'Then get up.' She laughed as he jumped out of bed and tickled her.

'Stop it and get ready, I have to get Summer ready and drop her off at Beth's.' She kissed him, and then left so she could get ready.

* * *

Half an hour later they pulled up outside the block of flats that contained the one where Beth and Callum lived.

'Now you be good for your Auntie Beth, Summer.' Hunter ruffled her hair playfully, and the little girl ran and hid behind Mickey's legs. 'You're going to be a great Dad, Mickey.'

'I hope so. Are you excited about your new brother or sister, Summer?'

'Yes! Ickle sis!' She smiled happily.

'Well someone obviously wants the baby to be a girl then.' Mickey laughed.

'Hang on, something doesn't look right. Beth's out on the balcony look, and she looks really anxious.' Mickey looked up and saw an anxious Beth pacing up and down the balcony. They raced to reach her as quick as they could, which was very fast considering Hunter's condition and the fact they had Summer with them.

'Beth, what's wrong?' Hunter rushed towards her, and placed and arm around her.

'I keep getting a pain, I'm scared.' Now they were by her, they could see the tears, which they had been to far away to see before.

'Beth, it's probably nothing, just Braxton Hicks. It'll be OK.' Hunter tried to reassure her but Beth was inconsolable.

It's really painful though, I can't lose the baby Hunter.' She wept harder.

'We'll take you to the hospital with us, just to check you over.' Mickey suggested.

'Yeah, that's a good idea.' Hunter agreed.

'But what about Summer?' Beth looked down at the little girl, who was intend with playing with her Barbie doll.

'We'll take her with us, no other option. Callum, Sam and Phil are at work and we've got no time to sort anything else out. It'll be OK.' Hunter helped her to the car and they all made their way to the hospital where things would take an unexpected turn.

* * *

Mickey sat in the waiting room on the maternity ward. He was all alone with Summer, as Beth was being checked over and Hunter was with her, except for one other man. He was pacing up and down, looking nervous. He looked at Mickey.

'My first one.'

'Mine too. It's exciting isn't it?' Mickey grinned.

'Is it? My Maria has had dreadful complications, pre-eclampisa, diabetes the lot.'

'That's terrible, but I'm sure she'll be OK.'

'Hang on, here's someone now.' Mickey looked over to where the man was looking and was surprised to see Callum.

'Cal, what are you doing here?'

'You know the sergeant, do you?' The man asked Mickey.

'Yeah, I do.'

'Sir, can I have a word with you.' Callum took the man to one side, and spoke to him in an urgent tone. The man rushed to the room which Callum had come from.

'I'm here to act as a guard for his missus,' Callum explained. 'Just arrested her, then she goes into labour.' He laughed.

'Convenient.' Mickey laughed.

'Yeah.' He agreed. 'What's Summer doing here? I thought Beth was supposed to be with her?'

'Yeah, she was but…' He tailed off as she saw Sam and Phil enter the ward.

'Wow, this is an unexpected turn out. I thought we were here to investigate a crime not a family reunion.' Phil joked, then doubled over as Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

'We're here for Mrs Donald. Drug smuggling while pregnant, not exactly sensible.' Sam explained.

'She's through there.' Callum nodded in the direction of where raised voices were now coming from.

'What were you saying about Beth?' Callum's attention was now fully turned towards his pregnant girlfriend.

'Oh, she was experiencing some pain, so we brought her with us. She should be fine though. Meg's with her now.'

'I should be with her.' Callum's face was full of worry.

'Nah, she'll be fine. Like I said Meg's with her and anyway I think you're needed.' The noise from the side room now increased.

'I'll be right back.' Callum ran into the room, just as Beth and Hunter came out from another room.

'Was that Callum?' Beth asked, holding her bump protectively.

'Yeah, he's here on a case.' Mickey explained.

'Oh right. Well everything's OK with our little girl.' Beth beamed.

'Oh it's a girl. I didn't kno…' His voice faded away as the noise in the side room now reached a whole new level.

'Hang on. I'll just go and see if they need a hand.' Mickey dashed into the room, while Beth and Hunter walked behind him. They were surprised by the sight of Mr Donald holding the Midwife at knife point by the open window, which just so happened to be on the ninth floor. His wife was lying on the bed, completely lifeless.

'Mr Donald, there's nothing anyone can do. Your wife died due to complications, brought on by a combination of the pre-eclampsia and the drugs in her system. There was nothing anyone could do.' Sam tried to explain the reason for his wife's passing away, but he was taking no notice.

'It's their fault she's dead, and they need to pay.'

'Mr Donald is it?' Mickey ventured. 'It's just something that happens, nothing could be prevented, now let the nurse go. I mean your wife wouldn't want you to get in to trouble would she. Come on let her go.'

'It's all right for you, with you perfect girlfriend and a baby on the way, I've lost my everything. Is that her? Is that your girlfriend?' he pointed at Beth, who coward back.

'No that's my girlfriend.' Callum explained.

'Really, well isn't that nice. Come here!' he ordered her to step forwards but she was rooted to the spot.

'No, leave her!' Callum shouted, and Mr Donald pressed the knife further to the midwife's neck. 'Take me instead.' Beth was suddenly unfrozen and her policing instinct to put others first kicked in.

'I'll do it if you let the midwife go.' Beth stepped towards him, her heart racing at the enormity of what she was about to do. Mr Donald let go of the petrified midwife and caught hold of Beth, just as Callum went to tackle him. Phil tried to prevent Callum and in the tussle, no one noticed they were edging closer and closer to the open window. It was an old fashioned window, which was usually locked due to the fact it opened right from the floor, but some how the fugitive had managed to open it. But no-one really considered the danger of all this in the tussle. At least not till tow bodies went hurtling out of the window. Mr Donald's and one of their own, now lay lifeless in a pool of blood on the ground nine falls below, with no hope of survival.

* * *

**I know I'm a tease, but you'll have to review to find out who died and no matter how much you try to persuade me not to make it be someone, it won't matter because I already know, sorry. Thanks to my fave reviwers Gemz, Emz, Laura(yeah, I no i'm a tease and u neva no it cud b hu u sed u didnt want it 2 be, i mean dey were in da fite), Laura and of course Robyn lv lots elz xxxxxxx**


	40. Grieving

Grieving 

Hunter stirred from her slumber, looking quickly around the room, and then she realised that it hadn't been a dream, it really had happened. Images of the dreadful tragedy that had happened earlier that day filled her mind. The sight of seeing the two bodies lying lifeless on the concrete floor, nine storeys down was scorched into her mind. Whenever she closed her eyes she could see them. One in particular. She tried to concentrate on the other things that had happened since but couldn't. After the ordeal she was quickly ushered away by a midwife who appeared to escape from the whole situation unfazed, but when Hunter looked into her eyes she could see that she was clearly shaken. She'd hoped that the anaesthetic would cause her to blot out the terrible tragedy and that the joyous event that should have made the day so special would ease some of her suffering. But as she looked around the room, and noticed the small cot next to her bed tears welled in her eyes and she started to cry for the first time since it'd happened.

'You Ok Hunter?' She felt a reassuring arm around her shoulder and looked to face the speaker who also had tears in their eyes. Hunter shook her head miserably and sobbed even harder.

'Do you want to see your baby?' The speaker pulled the cot towards them and Hunter could see the cute little bundle wrapped in a white blanket. 'It's a boy.' She cried harder and whispered softly.

'Summer, I want Summer.'

'She's in the play room. I thought it best to keep her out the way.'

'I need her here! I want my baby!' Hunter wailed, and kicked her legs up and down.

'Get her to calm down please or we'll have to sedate her.' A nurse entered the room, seeming callous towards the devastated girl's traumatic day.

'Meg, calm down.' The voice tried to calm her down, pulling her closer towards them, but she fought them off.

'Sam, get Summer here now! I need her! I need him!' I want them both here now!'

'OK, I'll go and fetch them but please calm down. This is just as hard for all of us. Poor Beth. She's been emitted. She collapsed with shock and she'd also been stabbed in the leg.'

'She's alright though? Isn't she? Please tell me her and the baby are ok. I can't lose them as well as… as… him.'

'They're OK. But Beth's got to stay in to check that she's Ok, but she was in a terrible state.'

'Course she is! Now go and get Summer.' Sam walked out the room, leaving Hunter feeling terribly alone. She looked into the cot and reached towards the precious bundle.

'You look just like him. He'd have been so proud of you, you know. But you'll never meet him.' She cried, and the tiny human wailed.

'Mommy!' Summer rushed towards her Mom. Although she didn't know what had happened, she had been in the waiting room while it had all gone on, and she also knew someone was missing. Hunter clung onto her daughter so tightly, as if she was frightened of losing her too.

'You're here.' She reached out her arm to embrace the man who had just walked into the room.

'Yeah, I am. They finish interviewing me. So lets have a look at the little man.' He walked round the bed and reached into the cot and picked up the miniature child. Hunter knew that he wasn't looking at her because he too was also upset. Even though they hadn't always got on, she knew he was deeply effected by the events that had happened.

'He looks so like him, I can't look at him.' Hunter explained, nuzzling into Summer's hair.

'He does, definitely. But isn't that a good thing? You can look at him and be reminded. He'll live on in this little one.' He held the child up so she could see him.

'Every time I look at that baby, I'll be reminded of what happened today and who I lost. I don't think I could cope.'

'Hunter, you're my daughter, course you'll cope. We'll get through this, all of us.' Phil sat down on the bed and freed an arm so he could comfort her.

'I miss him so much Dad. He's been gone how long? And already I'm falling apart. I don't know if I can do this.'

'Course you can. You're strong. You're just like your old Dad. You can do this, you need to. For their sakes.' Sam pointed towards the two young children.

'She keeps asking about him you know. Summer needs to understand what's happening.' Phil informed them.

'I know, but I don't understand myself, I can't do this by myself.'

'Your not by yourself, we're here. Me, Sam, and..' Phil was interrupted by Hunter's panicked stricken cry.

'Where is he? I thought you said he was with Summer? Where is he, I need him! I can't lose him!' Sam tried to calm, but she was to distressed, she to see him herself to make sure that he hadn't died as well.

'It's ok. Neil's interviewing him downstairs, he said he'll be straight up. He wants to be with you desperately, but you know how it is.' Phil tried to comfort his distraught daughter. Hunter looked into the bundle in her father's rams.

'Can I hold him?' She asked like she was some young child, not the baby's mother.

'Course you can.' Summer moved out the way and Phil placed her new born brother gently in her mother's arms. A sorrowful tear fell on his face, and he wrinkled his nose.

'Meg, I'm here.' Hunter looked up suddenly. The pain etched on her face seemed to ease slightly at his appearance.

'Thank God!' He rushed towards her and carefully hugged her, be cautious of her new born son. He took Summer in his lap, and cradled her gently, one arm wrapped round Hunter, like an angel protecting her, Summer and the new born child.

'I think we'd better go.' Sam eased herself off from the bed, and gave Hunter a quick kiss goodbye.

'See you. You need to rest and take care of that precious grandson of mine.' Phil kissed her, the pain of seeing her in such agony seared his heart and he knew he would give anything to ease her suffering. Anything at all.

'Umm, can you take Summer please. I… I don't think I can cope with all her questions.' Hunter asked.

'Course.' Phil and Sam said in unison, thankful that there was something they could do.

'Give mommy a kiss Summer.' Hunter kissed her daughter could bye, feeling a sad pang in her heart as it felt like she was losing another member of the little family she had left.

'Gotta kiss for your little brother as well?' Summer nodded, and reached forward and tentatively kissed his tiny head.

'Aww, cute. What's his name, mommy?' Hunter knew what she wanted to call him, and looked at Mickey sitting next to her, who seemed to read her mind and nodded.

'His name's C…Callum, After your Uncle Callum.' Hunter's words seemed to choke her and she burst into a new flood of tears.

'Don't cry mommy.' Summer stroked her mother's hair unsure of what was happening, but desperate for it to stop.

'I can't.'

'Come on Summer. Granddad and Grandma Sam have got a treat for you when you get home.' Phil held out his hand, tears now trickling down his face, he turned to look away and caught a glimpse at Sam and saw that she too was in floods of tears.

'I want Uncle Callum!' Summer wailed, and also started to sob. Phil took her in his arms and cradled her close. He walked to the window, and turned her so she could see the sky.

'Summer, Uncle Callum doesn't live with us any more. He's gone to live in the clouds with all the angels, but he still loves you and watches over you.' Phil's emotions seemed to get the better of him and he fought a losing battle to keep back the tears. Sam approached him and put an arm around his waist and looked out at the sky. As if proving that Callum was watching over them, a beam of sunlight appeared from behind the clouds and lit the room. Casting a golden light upon the grieving.


	41. The Final Goodbye

The Final Goodbye

Beth rocked back and forth on her bed, every time she tried to sleep visions of his mangled body flooded her mind. She regularly woke up screaming and had to be sedated, but during the day there was nothing they could do. She was left to her own thoughts though during the day. There was no escape through a sedated sleep. Hunter regularly found her in floods of tears when she came to the hospital to visit. She was also finding it difficult but she had Mickey to support her and two children to worry about. Beth on the other hand was stuck in hospital deemed not fit enough to leave. She was mentally unstable and the medical staff didn't want to risk the health of her unborn daughter. Beth despised the place. It had too many bad memories connected to it. She just wanted to escape from it all, but as long as the baby was still inside her she was still inside the hospital.

Beth started to resent her baby. If hadn't have been for the baby she wouldn't have been at the hospital in the first place and Callum wouldn't have stepped in to safe her and then he wouldn't be dead. Hunter told her this was rubbish and that it wasn't the baby's fault.

'As soon as you hold that baby everything will fade away. It's how it was when I held Summer for the first time and Callum too.' Beth hated the way everyone acted like they understood, the way they acted like he'd been dead for years rather than days- by naming their children after him or changing from their nickname back to their original name, just because that's what he preferred. But mostly she just hated the way they could get on with their lives while she was stuck in hospital due to the baby's health rather than her own. For the first few days she'd managed easier. This was because she was also kept in due to the stab wound on her leg. It wasn't serious but she had had an operation on it to mend internal damage and had several stitches both internally and externally, but the doctors had wanted to monitor its healing. So Beth hadn't felt that it was entirely the baby's fault. Plus Hunter, or Megan as she was now known, was still in the hospital then, so she had some company, but now that she'd been discharged Beth was dreadfully alone.

The first few days were hardly easy though. Overall they were probably the hardest she had ever had to endure but at least then she was blaming and innocent unborn child for her suffering. Waking up from her sedation had been the worst. She'd had to face reality that he was dead, followed by intensive questioning form DI Neil Manson, the DPS and various other investigators, then agonising pain in her leg, and lastly the hellish nightmares of seeing his killer's face looming towards her before she awoke, screaming in a cold sweat.

The next day was going to be the hardest challenge she'd ever had to face- his funeral. The thought of watching the coffin going into the ground and facing the stark reality that she'd never have him in her life again, to hold, to touch, or even to talk to her was absolutely torture; but she had to do, if she didn't she could never live with herself for not saying goodbye properly. The hospital had advised her not to go, but they knew that it was something she had to do so weren't too harsh on her, just giving her advice; but they knew for well she wouldn't follow it. Two of their own midwives were going- the ones who were involved in the incidence. They felt they owed him their lives, so this was the least they could do. The whole event was going to be hard on everyone, but at least he was getting the send-off he deserved. Due to the circumstances surrounding Callum's death, the newspapers had been covering the story and had opened an account where money had been donated to help cover expenses and to provide for Beth and her unborn child. Beth was deeply touched by the public's generosity and was pleased that her soulmate was getting the sort of service for a hero, which of course he was, but she didn't like the fact her life was being analysed in the papers. She'd seen patients on her ward reading them, but she hadn't read them herself. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. Why did she need to anyway, she was there. She'd witnessed it, lived it. She didn't need a reminder. Beth rolled over and tried once more to drift off to sleep, but the thought of the impending funeral, the size of her heavily pregnant stomach and a baby inside it doing gymnastics weren't in her favour.

Megan clung tighter to Mickey, feeling like if she let go she would just fall apart, but she knew she had to be strong for her children and for Beth too. With Callum gone it was her, who had to look after Beth, buts she knew it wouldn't be easy. Like her Beth's entire life had been ripped apart, but at least she had something to concentrate on and keep her strong; Beth had nothing yet. She wasn't even looking forward to the birth; it was as if she wanted the baby out of her so she could forget everything. It felt odd to her being so strong. She'd had to be strong and cope with things before, but now there was no Callum to rely on when things went wrong. It was all down to her and the responsibility had changed her forever, but she was a better person for it. The change had been what had made her change back to being Megan, rather than Hunter. For one Callum had preferred it and secondly she didn't feel like the rebellious Hunter any more, now she felt like the grown up Megan. With her other hand, she clutched onto Beth. It was as if she was the only thing keeping Beth stable. Through out the entire service Beth hadn't cried once, whereas she'd been inconsolable Beth had just sat there, too numb to move. It may have seemed like she didn't carer, but when you looked into her eyes you knew it was the opposite. She cared so much that she couldn't show how she felt. She'd gone past the point where crying was a release of the emotion, she just sat there, shaking slightly. Now at the graveside she showed hardly any emotion, just one solitary tear fell down her cheek. She stepped forward supported by Megan and Mickey towards the grave's edge clutching the pale white rose in her hands. She threw it on top of the coffin where it was shortly joined by the roses of Mickey and Megan, and then the reality of it all finally sunk in. This was it, the final goodbye. She felt suddenly alone in the world, with no-one to care for her. She collapsed to the ground by his graveside, sobbing. All the emotion that had built up inside her over the past week was finally released and now it felt like it would never stop. Megan knelt down beside her, cradling her in her arms, sharing their grief. Everyone else stayed quiet knowing they needed some time, but Beth didn't think there'd ever be enough time to stop her tears, but then something happened which put a stop to them.

'Argh!' Beth suddenly doubled up in pain, clutching her stomach.

'Beth, are you alright?' Megan's voice was full of concern.

'The baby.' She gasped, still reeling from the intense pain she was feeling.

'What about the baby?'

'I… Think its coming!' She gasped before letting out another groan.


	42. Burials and Births

**Dedicated 2 Laura, Gemz, Emz and Robz and all my otha reviewers loadsa love Elz xxxxx**

* * *

Burials and Births

'Beth, breathe.' Megan held onto her friend's hand and found her fingers being tightly squeezed.

'It hurts so much!' Beth wailed.

'Come on, you can do this. When did the ambulance say they'd be here?' Megan turned to question the congregation standing around the graveside, unsure of what to do.

'In 15minutes, depending on traffic.' Neil said, putting his mobile back into his pocket. 'They said in the mean time to keep her calm.' Megan nodded, and tried comforting her distraught friend.

'Oh Dear, what shall we do? Shall we proceed with the service? There is much more left, but if the girl is in distress maybe we shouldn't. Or could you move her elsewhere.' The reverend looked rather flustered, but then women didn't usually go into labour during his services, let alone at an actual burial.

'No! I'm. Staying here!' Beth managed to spit out, in between her gasps of pain.

'You sure Beth?' Megan knew how much the service meant to her, but was this really the place to give birth.

'Yes, carry… on with the ser…vice.' She panted.

'Very well. Ashes to Ashes…' The vicar was suddenly interrupted by a piercing wail as another contraction went through her body.

'Oh no!' I think … its coming!' She cried.

'You sure, Beth? Surely your contractions wouldn't start this sudden… Oh!' Megan's voice trailed away as Beth's waters gave way.

'I've been… hav... having these pains all day. Just…not so bad!'

'You should have said.'

'I needed to be… to be, here!'

'I understand. Now we need to get you undressed. Anyone got experience with this sort of thing?' Megan called around to the congregation.

'Let me through. Vicar you heard the woman, carry on with the service.' Gina pushed her way through the crowd, leaving the vicar to stumble on.

'Yes…yes. Dust...to...er…dust.'

'Deep breathes. When you need to push, push.' Gina took control of the situation, like she was an actual midwife.

'Here. Let me help, I've had some experience before.' Neil knelt down next to Gina.

'I didn't think you were so hands on when Jake was born? And I don't think Beth really wants a man, looking down there, even if one obviously has before.' Gina stated.

'I...don't…bloody care! Get…it...out!' Beth squealed again, while the vicar still bumbled on still flustered.

'Ok. Neil you get this end, and guide her through it. Megan you comfort her while I'll deliver the little blighter.' They all nodded in agreement. 'Where's that bloody ambulance?'

'I'm sorry, but this_ is_ a funeral please keep the language clean.' The reverend asked politely only to be dismissed by Gina.

'Just get on with it. She can't help swearing, none of us can it's a stressful situation.'

'Gina! I can see the head.' Neil shouted.

'Right, you get back your end, where you should be and let me deliver this thing. Beth carry on with your panting, you're doing wonderful. Deep breathes.' Gina knelt back into her position by Beth's legs. 'Nearly there. Through more pushes. Breathe.'

'I am!'

'Come on Beth, Your beautiful girl will be here soon. Now when you feel a contraction, push until we tell you to stop.' Neil instructed her.

'God, you really do know your stuff don't you Neil? I've had two kids and I'm not this good, then again they were both by caesarean.' Hunter commented.

'I helped my older sister when she gave birth to my niece. I was only 19 at the time, but it was good experience.'

'Yeah comes in useful. Hey the ambulance is here.' Hunter exclaimed.

'Thank God!' Beth panted.

'Too late sweetie. The little cherub's nearly here. One big push!' Gina instructed.

'I can't!'

'Beth, look at me,' Neil put his face close to hers. 'This baby's coming now whether you like it or not. Now you've got be strong for both you and the baby. Do you think Callum would really want all this? No, so come on. Deal with the situation.' Beth looked at him stunned, she had never heard him speak that way before and it came as a total shock. She opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it. She gave one more long push, while Megan and Neil encouraged her, then suddenly…'

'She's here!' Gina held the baby aloft, and Beth relaxed.

'I see we're too late.' The paramedic laughed, as her colleague got his scissors out to cut the cord.

'You could say that.' Gina laughed. The paramedic handed the baby over to Beth, who felt like turning her away, not wanting to have to live with a constant reminder of what happened, but she knew Neil was right. Callum wouldn't have wanted any of this, and she would always remember what happened anyway. She took the bundle in her arms, and cradled her close.

'I can do the christening if you like.' The vicar offered, but he was silenced as Beth, Gina, Megan and Neil all turned and gave him a look which said this isn't the time and he blushed and mumbled sorry.

'She's beautiful Beth. He'd have been so proud.' Megan sobbed, as she realised that this child was the only thing remaining of her brother.

'He would wouldn't he. Our little Zara Robyn.' Beth whispered, fighting back her own tears.

'Zara Robyn, that's beautiful.' Neil commented.

'He chose it. Said Zara meant beautiful and Robyn is the name of his favourite bird, around at winter when this one was conceived so it seemed appropriate.'

At that moment as if a sign from Callum himself, a little Robin perched on a nearby gravestone and watched the proud mother with her beautiful newborn.

* * *

**Yes Robz, she is named after you, thought it might slightly make u feel better since Callum's dead, don't say I never do anything 4 u lol hope u liked and pls rite a nice review this time lv elz xxxx**


	43. OverShadowed

Over-Shadowed

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and started undressing, while Phil sat the other side and did the same.

'What a strange day.' She remarked as she removed her necklace.

'Yeah, a birth and a funeral all on the same day. At the same time, in the same place.' Phil commented.

'I know. You gotta feel sorry for Beth. Her head must be in a spin. It's gonna be so hard for her from now on. Just her and Zara.'

'I thought Meg said her, Mickey and the kids would move into the flat with her for a bit?'

'They did, but it's still gonna be a shock, going back their for the first time, since his death.'

'I just can't get my head around it. I know we were never best friends and all, but we did get closer in the last couple of months, and now he's…'His voice trailed off, and Sam got into the bed and reached across and stroked his back.

'I know. I know. Come here.' She held out her arm, and he sank back, relaxing in the closeness of his other half.

'I feel guilty being so happy.' Sam's voice broke the silence that was in the air, while they reflected on recent events. 'There Beth is burying her other half, and giving birth all at once. Megan coping with the death of her brother, and here we are happily engaged, it just doesn't feel right.'

'Are you having second thoughts about us?' Phil looked at her, with deep concern.

'No, No. I just think maybe we should postpone planning the wedding for a bit.'

'Sam, we haven't even picked a day yet.'

'I know, but I wanna take it slowly considering the circumstances.' She felt so bad at hurting him; she could tell from his tone that he was slightly stung. 'I love you, you know that?' She reached up and passionately kissed him.

'I think I might have guessed, but maybe you need to show me. Unless, you don't want to? It might feel a bit strange considering we just buried Callum.'

'It might, but life does go on, I guess. With the wedding, that would be in everyone's faces which is a bit insensitive considering, but Megan and her lot are staying at the flat, because Megan wants everything sorted for when Beth comes out of hospital. I'm a bit worried about her, but when I called she said they were all fine; Beth was still in her induced sleep due to the state she'd gotten into at the hospital. That it was a bit strange, but she also said she felt close to Callum there.' Phil nodded, his thoughts held briefly on the sight of Beth screaming as they carried her to the ambulance, knowing that she would have to spend another night in the place where her dearly beloved Callum was killed.

'So, shall we then…' Sam looked up at him, a glint in her eye and nodded. He knew it would help him forget all the horrors, and what he needed right now was to feel reassured by the closeness of Sam.

He leant down and passionately kissed her. The more passion he put into his kisses, the more the shadow of the previous weeks washed away. He kissed down her neck, trailing kisses down to the neckline of her night dress. He gently lifted it over her head, and discarded it to one side. Sam rolled over so she was on top, and kissed his bare torso, trailing kisses down to top of his jogging bottoms, while Phil ran his hands up her thighs making her purr with delight. Sam placed her hands down the front of his trousers, and smirked as she watched him wither in delight. She stroked the soft flesh, and her hand froze as she felt something hard beneath her fingers. It wasn't very big in size but it was definitely there. A hard size lump, situated on one of his testicles.

'Phil…'

'Don't stop baby, that feels so good.' He kissed the top of her head but she didn't respond.

'Phil, there's a lump.'

'Don't talk daft, it's probably nothing.'

'Phil, I can feel a lump. I think you should get it checked out.'

'Sam, I don't think this is the time, Ok? Can we just carry on?' He tried to pull her up so he could kiss her.

'Look, I'm worried. Feel it yourself, if you're not convinced.'

'I don't need to. I know what it feels like. I felt it before.' Sam suddenly shot up, and looked at him, annoyance showing clearly on her face.

'What?! You knew you had a lump and didn't tell me. How could you keep that from me? How long have you known?'

'I found it yesterday, while I was having a shower. I could hardly say anything before the funeral could I? And it's probably nothing. So relax Ok?' Phil tried to cuddle her close, but she was stiff and resisted.

'Promise you'll get it looked at? Promise?' She looked into his eyes pleadingly.

'Ok, he's promised. Now can we let it lie? Now that's ruined the mood.' He sighed.

'Sorry. I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you.'

'I know, and I love you too, but can we sleep now please?' She nodded and snuggled in closer, and tried to sleep, but like Phil her thoughts were anywhere but sleep, as the shadow that had loomed over them, hung over them once more.


	44. Families

Families

'How's my beautiful boy hey?'

'I'm fabulous thank you.' Mickey crept up and placed his arms round Megan's waist.

'Hiya. I wasn't talking about you. You're my handsome man, this is my beautiful boy. Aren't you Callum Junior? Yes you are.' Megan picked Callum up, and swung him up into the air.

'Are we keeping the kids here today while we sort this place? I mean we haven't got long there letting her home today, they've said her conditions greatly improved. We've still got to sort the bed situation out. It's going to be a bit of a squeeze.'

'Yeah, I know. But I've been thinking. We can have my old room, Summer can sleep with us and Callum can stay in his Moses' basket. Then there's only the matter of sorting out Callum's things outs. Beth doesn't want anything got rid of, but she won't want it in her face either. So just tidy some of his things up, sort her and Zara's room. I think there's a cot in there that Callum fixed up, and the changing table, but I'm not sure.' Mickey looked at her admiringly.

'You're so strong, you know that? The way you've coped the past few weeks and now you've got everything he organised. I'm really proud of you.' He kissed her neck.

'Well, he wouldn't want me to mope around, and there's a load to do. No need to worry that I'm suppressing my feelings. I've done my grieving.' He nodded.

'So what about the kids?'

'Mommy, me want food. They turned to see Summer rubbing her eyes, sleepily.

'How's my little princess?' Mickey swept her up into a big bear hug.

'Daddy, me down.' Summer squirmed. Megan and Mickey froze, and looked at her, as the young child giggled.

'Did she just call me…?' Mickey glanced at his girlfriend, a grin building up on his face.

'Yeah, she did.' Megan grinned back at him.

'Well, what would you like?'

'Oast, please.' She grinned. Mickey carried the child down the stairs, leaving Megan happy at the fact that despite everything, she still had her family.

The other side of town, Beth was also grateful that she had her family; even if it did only consist of her and Zara. In the last few days, she realised how truly grateful she was for the little girl, and couldn't believe she nearly gave her away. She cuddled the tot close to her, oblivious to the fact she was being watched.

'Hi.' Beth looked up startled.

'Oh, Hi Neil didn't see you there.'

'I thought I'd check to see how you are. You're going home today aren't you?'

'Yeah. You didn't have to visit you know?'

'I know, but I had some news. The DPS have said that Callum's death was manslaughter caused by Harold Donald. You may even get compensation- not that that covers for what you've been through.'

'No, but it'll help pay for Zara's future.'

'I guess so.'

'Oh, by the way, thanks for everything. You know helping with the birth and all that.'

'No, problem.' Neil shrugged, sitting down on the bed.

'But it was. You wanna hold her?'

'I'm not sure.'

'Oh, come on.'

'Alright.' Beth placed the baby gently in his arms, and she instantly smiled.

'Ah, her first smile.' Beth cooed, looking over Neil's shoulder.

'Probably wind.'

'No, she definitely smiled. You've got a way with her Neil, you really have.' She smiled at him, mimicking her daughter.

'Not sure about that.'

'You have, which is why when she gets christened, I want you to be her Godfather.'

'Beth, I'm really touched, but I don't know if I'm the right person.' Neil was overwhelmed that she had picked him for such an honour.

'Non-sense. I'm not taking no for an answer.' He laughed.

'Got no choice then really have I.'

While, Beth and Megan were enjoying time with their families, Sam was facing the prospect of losing hers. She'd hardly slept through worry about Phil. Even though he dismissed it as nothing, she knew what she had felt; and she just had a feeling that with the way things had gone lately, that it wouldn't be nothing. She watched as Phil played tenderly with his grandchildren, while their parents sorted out Beth's flat, and she felt a sharp pang of sadness. What if he died? He was her world, her everything. She couldn't cope if he left her. She felt a solitary tear fall and wiped it quickly away, before he noticed.

'Phil, I'm just going to make a private phone call. Will you be alright on your own?'

'Yeah, sure.' He nodded, while tickling a giggling Summer.

Sam walked into the kitchen and took out her mobile. She found the number she had stored, from work and pressed call. Her heart raced as she waited.

'Umm, Hi. Can I make an appointment for a Mr Philip Hunter please? Yes, it's for an examination on a growth. Where? In his Testicle.' Sam gulped as she hoped Phil would thank her for what she was doing. 'Yeah, 2 O'clock tomorrow. That's fine. Thanks. Bye.' She hung up the phone just as Phil came in with Summer, who wanted a drink.

'Everything Ok?'

'Yeah, yeah.' She nodded guiltily. Hoping that it would turn out she was worrying for nothing.


	45. Another Sleepless Night

**For Laura and Gemma, my loyal reviewers and my best friends on fanfic lv elz xxxx**

* * *

Another Sleepless Night

Megan and Mickey looked around the flat at their handy work.

'Do you think she'll like it?' Megan asked anxiously.

'Yeah, we haven't changed much. Just sorted the sleeping arrangements. Moved some of his stuff into the cupboards, tidied up a bit. I mean you even kept some of his unwashed clothes so his scent was still on them. You've done everything just right. Now relax.' Mickey went over and put his arm round her, reassuringly.

'I'm just worried about her, that's all.'

'I know, but she's a lot stronger now. Come on, we've gotta pick the kids up and then Beth.' Just at that moment there was a key in the door, and Beth's voice could be heard calling them.

'Hi, anybody there?'

'Beth! We said we'd pick you up.' Megan rushed towards her giving her a sideways hug avoiding Zara.

'I know, but Neil gave me a lift.'

'Oh, Hi Neil.' Megan said, noticing him for the first time.

'Hi, well I'd better be off.'

'Ok, thanks again.' Beth told him, as he placed her belongings on the hall floor.

'No problem, I'll see you later. And you little one.' He cooed at the bundle in her arms. 'Bye.'

'So, could one of you put the kettle on I'm gasping. And where's the kids?' Both, Mickey and Megan were taken aback by how calm Beth suddenly seemed.

'Oh, there at my Dad's.'

'Well, you should go and pick them up; I want Summer to meet her new cousin.'

'I'll get onto.' Mickey volunteered. 'I'll put the kettle on before I go.' He put on his jacket, and gave Megan a peck on the cheek.

'See you later honey.'

'So how you feeling then?' Megan asked.

'A lot better. I'm never gonna fully recover, but I'm coming to terms with it.' She looked around as they entered the living room. 'I'm glad you haven't gotten rid of anything.' She disappeared to look in the other rooms. 'Everything's just how we left it, just with added baby stuff, and extra bedding. I really appreciate what you've done.'

'Not a problem.' Beth placed Zara in her Moses' basket, and gave Megan a huge squeeze.

'You're like the sister I never had.' Beth said, her eyes filling up. 'I never would have got through this if it wasn't through you.' Megan was now also in tears, as they both understood how the other was feeling, despite no words being expressed.

'It's nothing. Callum would have wanted us to help each other. You've helped me my giving me something to do. I'd have probably gone insane.' She gave a half hearted hug, through her sobs.

'I can move on now. Mr Donald was guilty of manslaughter it was decided today. Neil told me. I may even get compensation, which doesn't cover how much his life was worth, but it'll help provide for Zara. Then there are all the funds that were donated. I can really start to move on with my life now. Even if it is slowly. I have to. For Zara's sake.'

'You've got us though. We're staying for a few days,'

'I know. I'm so grateful; at least I don't have to be in the flat on my own. That's some relief.'

'You're definitely not going to be alone with my troop.' She laughed, as she heard Mickey and the kids enter the flat.

'Aunty Beth.' Summer ran at her aunt.

'Be careful, Summer.' Mickey warned.

'It's ok. I'm just happy to have my family around me. All of you are my family now; even Sam and Phil are a bit like family now.' She laughed.

Talking of Sam and Phil, Sam decided to tell Phil about the appointment. She watched him as he made them both a coffee, and realised that despite his denials, he was probably as worried as she was.

'Phil, I've got something to tell you.'

'You have? What's that?' Phil looked up from the coffee he was preparing.

'I've booked you an appointment, to get you checked out.'

'You did what?'

'Look, Phil. I was worried about you. You need to get this checked out.' Sam reasoned, pleading with him to see sense.

'Well you shouldn't have. I said it was nothing to worry about.' He snapped.

'You don't know that. Till you get it checked out. At least go, tomorrow.'

'No.'

'Phil, you're being unreasonable.' She followed him into the lounge, hoping he'd see where she was coming from.

'There's no point.'

'There's every point.'

'No, because I already went and got it checked out, before you found out. I didn't wanna worry you. I get my results tomorrow. Now can we leave it, please?' Sam looked shocked.

'Seriously?'

'Yes, I get them tomorrow at ten. Do you wanna come with me?'

'Course. I just wished you'd told me sooner.' Her tone soften as she realised he'd gone through all this without her.

'I hoped it be nothing, and didn't want to upset you for nothing. Now you know, so we can deal with this together.'

'Yeah. Together. No matter what.' Sam, walked into his arms, and held him close; knowing that tonight would be another sleepless night.


	46. My Life, is You

**So this is the next chapter, and i'm sorry you've had to wait so long. A big fanx to Laura who read and extract of this and loved it, so this is for her, and of course all my usually reviewers, you know who you are but in case you don't: The three Laura's, Gem, Emz, Pippa, and of course Lil Robz lol (she'll kill me 4 dat) loadsa love Elz xxxxxx **

* * *

My Life, Is You

He sat in the waiting area, his heart racing. He could tell by the damp feel of her hand that Sam was feeling the same. She squeezed Phil's hand in a reassuring way, letting him know that he wasn't going through this alone. Even though she wasn't the one whose life depended on what the results were, it felt that way; because to her Phil _was_ her life.

'Mr Hunter.' They both looked up to see a young Irish nurse, looking around the waiting room. Before Phil had met Sam he would definitely have made a move on her, but now he was with Sam, he didn't feel the need to look for other options, she was the best he could possibly have. 'Doctor Hardy, will see you now.' She smiled at them, as the couple stood up, knowing they were about to discover what fate had in store for them.

* * *

Phil sat in silence, just watching the doctor's mouth moving up and down, not really registering what he was saying. Phil gripped Sam's hand tighter, as if she was the only thing holding him to the earth. He glanced quickly across at Sam, had instantly had to turn away, as tears pricked at his own eyes at the sight of her face blotchy, and extremely damp from the tears she had cried, from hearing the news; he had Cancer. There was no other way of looking at it. Terms like the 'Big C' just did a poor job of masking the truth.

'What about…treatment?' Sam choked out the words, finding a voice for the both of them as Phil seemed incapable of speech at that moment.

'The Cancer's isolated, so a simple operation should remove it. Your chances of surviving are around 95. A procedure called an Inguinal Orchiectomy will be carried out; this is where we make a 6cm incision above your pubic area, and remove the affected testicle through the inguinal canal- a small tube inside just above the testicle, and then we will cut and clamp the spermatic cord. This along with the testicle will be sent off for analysis to see if the cancer has spread. Is that all clear?' He looked at them with concern, knowing from years of experience that it must have come as quite a shock.

'When can I have it done?' Phil uttered, breaking his silence for the first time since he said hello to the doctor.

'Well, the waiting list isn't exactly small, so I think maybe a month, two months maybe longer.'

'Longer?! What if it spreads?' Sam was appalled that they expected him to wait that long, when his life was at risk.

'Please, Mrs Hunter. There is nothing else we can do to get him quicker up the list. In the meantime, chemotherapy or radiotherapy may be an option.' Phil nodded understanding.

'What if he goes private?'

'Sam, we can't afford it.'

'What he goes private?' She asked again.

'Well, he could have the operation by the end of the week, but there is nothing wrong with waiting, it'll still get done.'

'I don't want him to wait. He'll go private. How do I sort it out?'

'Sam, wait.' He turned and looked at her, cupping her hand with his. 'We haven't got that sort of money, we might as well wait.'

'I've got the money. I had some saved away, for a pension scheme and some inheritance still from when my Mom died, and we've got the wedding fund. We've got enough Phil.' She looked at him, her green eyes piercing his soul, willing him to understand her plea.

'Sam, I can't let you spend your money like this. What about the wedding? You're future?'

'Phil, there may not be a wedding or a future if you don't have this operation. You're my entire life, and without you I have nothing. So please let me do this. We can organise the wedding afterwards. I wanted small and simple anyway. It's the vows that count, nothing else. I don't need a big party to demonstrate my love for you; I think paying for this operation does that don't you?' She leant over and gently kissed him on the lips, and as she pulled away Phil realised that he was the luckiest guy in the world to have gained Sam's love in such a way.

* * *

Phil said nothing else, through at the rest of the appointment, not even when the date for his operation was confirmed as being less than a week away. The only thing he did say was thank you, to the doctor on his way out. All through the car journey home, he and Sam just sat in silence. Neither of them could fully comprehend what they had just been told. It was only when they got inside their house that they spoke.

'I love you so much, and I'm so grateful for what you're doing.' Phil wrapped Sam in his strong muscular arms, and held her close, not ever wanting her to leave him.

'It's ok. I know if you could you'd do the same for me.' He nodded. 'What are you going to tell Megan and the rest of the family?'

'I'm not sure. I'll probably won't even tell them.' He sighed. Sam pulled away and looked at him.

'Phil you have to tell them. They have a right to know, especially Megan. Hang on; does this mean you wouldn't have told me?' She stared at him.

'I…I don't know. I'd have probably said something.' He looked away not being able to look her in the eye.

'O great. Thanks for that Phil.'

'What? I wouldn't have wanted you to go through the pain I am, and I don't want the others to either. They've only just lost Callum, I don't want them to think they're gonna lose me too.' Sam smiled sadly, knowing that his heart was in the right place.

'We're all in this together. Me, you, Megan, Mickey, the kids even Beth is part of the family now. You're not going to go through all this on your own. Do you hear me?' He nodded. 'Good, now when everyone's next around we'll tell them. Deal?' Again he nodded.

''Spose.'

'Good. Now come here.' Sam held out her arms, and walked towards him, holding him close, cherishing every moment, knowing that they could be some of their last together.

At that moment, they heard the door open, and Megan and her family including Beth, bundled into the hall, laughing and joking. Sam and Phil looked at each other, knowing that tonight would be the night he would announce the news that he was dying.


	47. Telling the Family

Telling the Family

'Hey, you two! What's up? Why you look so down? We've just been planning the kids christening, haven't we Mickey?' Sam and Phil exchanged a glance as Megan spoke so happily, and they knew they were about to burst her bubble. Standing there in the middle of their kitchen, Mickey by her side holding Summer, while she held Callum, they hadn't seen her look so happy for such a long time.

'Well, Beth and Megan have. I just agreed to everything. It looks like all 3 kids; Summer, CJ and Zara are all being christened the same day.' Sam and Phil just nodded.

'I told you Mickey, his name's Callum! God, what will I do with you?' She sighed and rolled her eyes. 'So the christening is in 3 weeks time, and I'd-we would like Sam to be Summer's godmother, if you would?' She looked at Sam, silently willing her to agree.

'Umm…yeah sure.'

'You Ok? You both look so sad.' Before they had chance to answer, Beth walked into the kitchen after having tackled the difficult task of collapsing Zara's pram, also excited about the forth coming christening.

'Has she told you then? It's so exciting. Neil, Megan and Emma are going to be Zara's godparents.'

'While, Sam, Mickey and Beth will be Summer's and for Callum we've also chosen Neil and Emma but also Will. It's going to be so good. Are you sure you're OK, you really don't look it?' Megan's face was suddenly full of concern.

'Umm, anyone want a cup of tea?' Phil tried to change the subject, unsure how to break the devastating news.

'Dad, what's going on? I can tell by your face something's wrong.' Everyone fell silent and Beth announced that she was going to put Zara down for her sleep; ushering Summer to go with her and Mickey said he would make the tea leaving, Phil to face the issue. Megan turned to Sam, 'Sam, tell me what's wrong? I need to know! You're scaring me now!' She started to cry, and Sam stood up and put her arm round Megan.

'Shush, Phil tell her! Look at her face. She needs to know.'

'Sam, I don't know how to.' He also started to cry, the realisation of the situation finally getting too much.

'Megan,' Sam gulped. 'Your Dad. Your Dad…he has cancer. Testicle Cancer.' There was silent, for a second until a smash filled the room as Mickey broke the cup of tea he was holding.

'I'll help you clean that Mickey.' Beth had just walked into the room, having heard everything and could fully understand Mickey's reaction.

'Cancer? How serious? Can they do anything?' She was getting so hysterical, that Mickey dismissed the tedious task of picking up shards of broken china, and rushed to her side to comfort her. While Beth stood by helpless, just fingering a piece of china absent-mindedly; until she was brought back to reality by a sharp pain in her finger, and looked down to see blood dripping onto the floor.

'I've got to have an operation next week. Afterwards… well we'll see.' There was a deafening silence.

'I'm sure you'll be fine mate.' Mickey finally broke the silence, trying to be as optimistic as ever.

'Yeah, they can do loads nowadays.' Beth chipped in, throwing the rest of the china shards into the bin, dripping blood even further.

'Yeah, you're right. Tough as old boots me.' He tried to grin, showing that he was optimistic, but inside he didn't feel it.

'That's it! Optimism all the way.' Mickey smiled encouragingly, while Sam and Megan just stood in shock.

'Mickey, my Dad's just told me he's got cancer and you're on about being piggin' optimistic! Well I'm sorry I can't.' She handed a grizzling Callum over to Mickey and stormed out of the house. The other's just looked in silence at one another.

'It's a shock. She'll come round eventually.' Sam reassured Phil, putting her arms round him, and looking at the door his daughter had just walked through; not at all sure she would return, and if she did in what state.


	48. Fighter

Fighter

They all looked at around at each other, not sure how to react. Mickey was the first to act.

'I'll go after her.' He ran into the hall, and started pulling on his coat, not knowing Beth had followed him.

'Let me go.'

'Beth, she's my girlfriend, I think I should be the one.'

'Please, I think I might be able to get through to her better. I know what she's going through with everything at the moment; coping with a new baby and the loss of a love one, and with this thrown on top, her head's probably in a spin.' He nodded, knowing she was making sense.

'Go. Quickly. She could be anywhere.' Beth hurriedly put her coat on, and rushed out the door, expecting it to be a difficult task finding Megan, so she was slightly surprised, to find she hadn't got very far- in fact she was just sitting on the wall at the bottom of the garden.

'Hey.' She called out. Megan went to jump off the wall, but Beth ran up towards her, begging her to stay. 'Please, let me talk to you.' Megan relented knowing, that sooner or later she would have to confront the situation.

'I know how you feel.' She sympathised, taking a seat on the wall next to her friend, but Megan just turned and looked at her, as if to say 'how can you.' Beth seemed to understand this.

'Yeah, I know. My Dad hasn't got cancer, but it's a shock for all of us, but you heard what Phil and Sam said, they can treat it. A minor operation and he'll probably be fine.'

'What if he isn't though? What if he doesn't make the operation? I've only just got to know him, I can't lose him now! Especially not after Callum.' She burst into tears, and Beth cradled her to her chest.

'Hey, stop it. You'll set me off. Your Dad's a fighter. He'll get through this. As for not surviving the operation, it's just a routine; they probably do that sort of thing everyday. If he doesn't have it, he's less likely to survive than if he has it.' She reasoned, and Megan nodded, knowing it was the truth. 'He needs you to be strong right now; you saw the state he was in. He needs all the support he can get, especially from you. So please come back inside.' She pleaded.

'In a bit, I just want some space for a few minutes. You know, get my thoughts together.' She nodded, and walked inside.

'Did you find her?' Mickey asked, as soon as Beth entered the kitchen.

'Yeah, she was sitting on the garden wall.' She laughed.

'Is she ok?' Phil asked, Beth could tell he was upset by her reaction.

'She's fine,' a voice said from the hall, as Megan re-entered the house. Phil stood up and went to greet her. They both held their arms open, and embraced one another in a large bear-hug, not wanting to release the other.

'We'll get through this Dad. You're a fighter.' He nodded.

'Yeah. I am.'

'One small operation, and you'll be fine. Then you'll be ready for the christenings of your beautiful grandchildren.'

'And I can't wait.' He stood in thought for a moment, 'Can I discuss something with you, a minute.' She nodded, and he led her away where they discussed excitedly his plans. When they re-entered the kitchen, their secret smiles, didn't go amiss- especially considering the news they'd just had, but they just said, they were just trying to be optimistic and grateful for what they had.


	49. Phil's Surprise

**Only one more chapter left after this and it should be uploaded shortly love Elz xxx ps please R&R- thanx **

* * *

Phil's Surprise

Sam spent the day distracted as she walked around the town looking in the shops with Beth, Megan and the children. Today was the day of Phil's operation. She felt sick inside, but he had insisted she went shopping for christening outfits rather than waiting around, but it didn't feel right somehow. She couldn't believe that just over a week ago everything had felt ok, that they had their entire lives ahead of them, and that they were getting married and now that all hung in the balance. Beth and Megan were trying their best to distract her from her thoughts but it wasn't so easy when similar thoughts were on their minds, but they knew Phil was relying on them to make his plan work and find her the perfect outfit.

'Oooo, look at that one!' Beth pointed at a pink two piece suit in a shop window. 'That would really suit you Sam.' she said.

'Yeah it would.' Megan agreed.

'I'm not sure.' Sam mused.

'Oh, go try it on.' Megan encouraged.

'You think it would really suit me?'

'Yes!' Both women nodded enthusiastically, wanting everything to go smoothly.

'Ok, I'll try it on.' The two friends exchanged secret smiles as their plan seemed to work.

* * *

Everyone now knew Phil's plan, the one he had devised the night he broke the news about his Cancer and were really enthusiastic about it. The difficult bit was keeping it from Sam. She'd seemed a bit suspicious when Phil had told her he wanted them all to go shopping on the day of his operation, but he had said it was to take their minds off it all, and when she saw him handing Mickey a bundle of notes, he told her that he had been desperate for money to buy the kids their christening gowns; which she thought was a bit odd as Sam had already given Megan, Abi's old one and Mickey's Mom had made Summer's. When Sam had pointed this out, Phil had just shrugged and said that maybe they were having financial difficulties. Luckily, he managed to give Mickey and Megan the heads up, so they were fully prepared when Sam quizzed them about their financial situation.

'If you have money problems again come to me. I don't want you worrying Phil at the moment.' They just looked at each other and nodded eager to get away from the difficult situation. People at work also seemed to be acting strange. At one point she could have sworn she saw Neil looking at a flower arrangement catalogue book and circling pictures, but he quickly put it in his drawer when she entered the room. On another occasion she walked in on Kezia and Jo having a conversation about something happening after the christenings and they went quiet when they noticed her. When she'd asked what it was, they'd looked shifty and said they were all going for a drink afterwards, and did she want to go. Sam wasn't at all convinced and didn't like the fact people were keeping secrets from her; she'd had enough of that to last a lifetime.

* * *

When Sam came out of the changing rooms, they all knew it was the right outfit, even Summer announced that it was 'Pwitty!' when she saw it. Sam wasn't convinced though.

'Don't you think it's a bit much for a christening?' She asked.

'No, not at all. You are a godmother after all.' Megan reassured her. Sam nodded, only slightly convinced.

'Ok, I'll buy it.' As she went back to get changed, she could of sworn she heard Beth say 'Wait till she sees what we're wearing, if that's too much.', but she wasn't sure.

* * *

Shortly after buying the outfit and finishing off the rest of the shopping, including buying gifts for the godparents and cameras etc, they went to a café for a bite to eat. Sam hardly ate any of her sandwiches; she was busy checking her phone.

'Sam, relax. They're call when he's out of surgery.' Megan reassured, as if in agreement, the phone rang.

'It's the hospital.' Sam informed them.

'Answer it then!' Beth urged. Sam did and Megan and Beth sat in silence waiting for the news, not even the children made a noise, as if knowing something was happening, they all looked at Sam, trying to guess from her face what had happened.

'Thanks.' She put the phone down.

'And?' Megan pressed.

'He's just come out of theatre, and the operation seems to have gone well, but they have to wait for the test results to come back but the cancer doesn't seem to have spread.

'That's fantastic.' Beth grinned.

'Yeah, but we won't know for sure till next week. Do you mind if we head to the hospital now?' Sam asked.

'No, sure.' Megan agreed.

'I'll look after the kids for you; you can't take them with you. Anyway I've got things to do for next week.' Beth offered. Megan knew perfectly well what she was up to; she still had some sorting out to do, for Phil's surprise.

'Ok, thanks for that Beth.' Megan gave Callum and Summer a hug and a kiss, before leaving with Sam to see her father.

* * *

At the hospital, despite the state Phil was in, with wires attached to him, Sam was so relieved to see him.

'Babe, you're Ok.' She smiled, tears filling her eyes as she took his hand in hers as she sat next to him.

'I told you I would be. I'm a fighter me.' Phil grinned; despite still being groggy from the anaesthetic he could still manage his trademark.

'Yeah you are. I'm so glad you're ok, and it looks like the cancer may be gone, so we can start looking forward to the wedding again.' Phil and Megan both smiled identical knowing smiles, but they quickly disappeared so as to not make Sam anymore suspicious.

'Hey, what about you? You got a hug for your old Dad?' He held his arms out for Megan and she went over and fell into his embrace, the perfect opportunity to whisper that the plan was going well.


	50. 3 Christenings and a Wedding

**So this is it, the last chapter, but there will be a sequel featuring the kids, but when they're teenagers, so its a school fic hope u like dis chap tho, and fanx 2 all my loyal reviewers through out this fic, Laura, Laura, Laura, Gemma, Emily, Robyn and Ellyce, thank u so much I can't believe this was only my 4th fanfic wen i started writing this, and now I have nearly ten , and its fanx 2 all da encourage ur reviews have created, and now im rambling on, and getting sentimental byt fanx love elz xxxxx**

* * *

Three Christenings and a Wedding

Phil didn't have much time to rest after his operation as he was to busy organising his surprise and helping with the christening preparations; despite Sam's protests that he wasn't ready to be helping out, just yet. However, it turned out to be a good thing that he had helped, as things became quite hectic as the big day grew closer. On the actual day itself things were manic.

Beth and Megan were rushed off their feet trying to dress the children, themselves and making sure Sam looked alright, which was quite difficult as she didn't like them fussing.

'I'm fine, you two go and look after the kids.' She shooed them out of her room for the fifth time that morning, not fully understanding their nervousness, especially as christenings weren't that much hassle- well as far as she could remember. Another confusing thing was the way that Beth and Megan had dressed. She knew it was a big day, but she did think that the short hot pink number that Megan was wearing and the purple dress with quite a lot of sequins and glitter on being adorned by Beth was taking it a bit far. Phil's behaviour was also causing a bit of a fuss, even Mickey noticed it and took him to one side.

'Phil mate, what are you doing? You've be avoiding looking at Sam all morning and she seems to be getting a bit annoyed.' Mickey's point was proven when Sam walked into the room and Phil instantly turned his back on her.

'Babe, have you seen my camera?' she asked, slightly puzzled that he wasn't looking at her to comment on her outfit.

'Umm, in the lounge.' He told her, still avoiding glancing in her direction.

'Thanks. How do I look by the way?'

'Gorgeous.' Sam's face screwed up in complete confusion.

'But you haven't even looked at me.'

'I saw you as you walked in the room and anyway you always look stunning.'

'Alright. Are you ok Phil, you're acting rather strange?'

'I'm fine.' She walked over to him and stood in front of him, turning his face to look at her, but because of her size he managed to just gaze over the top of her head.

'Look at me.' She insisted, trying to pull his face down to her level.

'Ummm, sorry to interrupt Sam, but Phil and I were having an important conversation and Megan said she needs your help for something. Some christening gown, thingy.' He improvised.

'Christening gown thingy?'

'Yeah, apparently she's having a bit of difficulty getting it to fit.'

'Oh right. I'll leave you to it then.' She shot a look at Phil, then walked off annoyed that he was still acting weird, even by his standards.

Phil let out a sigh of relief 'Thanks their mate. You saved my bacon.'

'That's what I'm on about. Why you acting so strange?'

'It's bad luck to look at the bride before the wedding?' Phil explained.

'Oh, right. Well not being funny but seeing as this is your second marriage, and Sam's had many failed relationships unfortunately, and you've been through so much and yet you're still together, don't think you need to worry about superstitions. Now just relax.'

'Ok.' Phil closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, but suddenly flicked his eyes opened, 'Have you got the rings?'

'Yes. Calm down. In less than an hour you'll be about to get married, if she agrees that is.'

'Thanks Mickey, I think I'm about to be sick.' Phil clamped a hand to his mouth and ran off, as if to be sick. Mickey chuckled to himself, poor guy. Just then, Megan came in with Summer and Callum.

'Whoa! You look stunning.' She beamed at him.

'Thanks, not so bad yourself.'

'I was talking to my little Princess Sunshine.' He bent down and picked up Summer.

'Ha, ha. Are we all ready?' He nodded. 'Good. While we waiting, I've got something to tell you.' Mickey raised his eyebrows.

'What?'

'I'm thinking about becoming a full time police officer. Obviously when the kids are a bit older, but I can look into it now; if you think it's a good idea.' She looked up at him expectantly.

'It is really dangerous, and I'd worry quite a bit about you.'

'Like you don't already.'

'But if it's what you want then I'm happy.'

'Thank you.' She leant up and gave him a peck that was gentle but symbolised the love they had.

'Hey, what you two look so happy about?' Beth asked, as she walked into the kitchen.

'I've decided to train to be a copper, like you.' Megan announced, grinning.

'Cool, but not like me. I've decided I can't do it any more. Being a Mom's changed me.' They all looked at her shocked. 'I'll still work with the force, but be more hands off.'

'Ok, but that means you look after the kids, while we're at work.'

'Deal.' They laughed.

'Are we ready then?' Sam asked as her and an oddly behaving Phil entered the room.

'Yep!' Beth smiled enthusiastically.

'Let's go then.'

'I hope this vicar knows what he's got coming.' Mickey whispered to Megan as they walked out.

'What do you mean?'

'3 Christenings and a wedding. He's gonna be one busy man.'

'True, but we are paying him for it, so he'll be rich as well.' Mickey couldn't argue with that.

* * *

As Zara was being christened, the last of the three, Phil kept looking impatiently at his watch.

'Phil, can you quit that?' Sam hissed.

'Yeah, sure,' but he was still fidgety.

'Are you sure you're ok? Is it the results? Have you heard?'

'Look you'll find out soon, but hush that vicar's giving us funny looks.' Sam, just sat quiet through the rest of little Zara's christening, even refraining from commenting on how close Beth and Neil looked, but she was soon speechless fro another reason.

As Beth and the god parents sat down, the vicar ushered for Sam and Phil to stand up.

'Come on Sam. It's our turn.'

'What for? Too be christened? I've been christened thanks.'

'No. To get married. That's why I've been so secretive.' She looked shocked as all around her the church buzzed with activity. Neil reached under his pew and pulled out a bag full of slightly squashed bunches of flowers and button holes, handing the bunches to the 3 bridesmaids (Beth, Megan and Jo) and the button holes to himself, Phil and Mickey. Sam stood bemused, as Neil pinned the flower onto Phil's suit jacket and thrust a bunch of flowers into her hand.

'What we're getting married, now?' He nodded. 'But I thought you had to have your banns posted two weeks before hand.'

'Yeah you do, and they have been and you're already a member of the church all and I've secretly been coming to church as well, so it's all sorted.'

'I can't believe you kept this a secret. Hang on you go to church?'

'Well, I did and yes I do.' She smiled.

'You're full of surprises. Anything else I should know?'

'Yeah. I wanted to wait till the reception, yes that's all organised as well.' He added as he saw Sam's shocked face. 'The hospital phoned this morning, I got the all clear.'

'ARGHHH!!!!' She squealed, and jumped into his arms. 'that's fantastic news. Guess what everyone, Phil got the all clear!' There was a round of applause and cheering.

'That's excellent news, now are we getting on with the wedding? I know your family like to drag things out and have more than they bargained for on these occasions, but this one is actually organised, unlike the birth, at that tragic event.' Sam and Phil suddenly looked at the vicar's faced, and realised it was the same man who led Callum's funeral. They couldn't help but smile at the fact, this man had watched over, the deaths, births, Christenings and now it looked like the weddings of their family.

'Yeah, we are.' Sam announced as she took Phil's hand and walked to the aisle.

Sam and Phil looked into each other's eyes as they exchanged vows. The magic of the moment enrapturing the congregation, casting a spell over Mickey and Megan and even Beth and Neil looked even closer than they had been lately, and as the vicar announced Sam and Phil as the new Mr and Mrs Hunter, they couldn't help but admire the life changing journey that the Hunters and the Stones, including Beth and Mickey had come on in the last 18 months, but it wasn't over yet.


End file.
